Ángel Caído
by itsanhie
Summary: Basado en el libro de Becca Fitzpatrick "Hush hush" Para Hinata Hyuga, el romance no era parte del plan. No hasta que Sasuke llegó a su vida. Con su sonrisa fácil y ojos que parecen ver dentro de ella, Hinata se siente atraída hacia él, en contra de todos sus instintos. Ella no sabe si correr hacia sus brazos o correr y esconderse.
1. Chapter 1

Entré en Biología y me quedé con la boca abierta. Adherida a la pizarra estaba una muñeca Barbie, con Ken a su lado. Habían sido obligados a unir los brazos y estaban desnudos excepto por hojas artificiales situadas en algunas zonas estratégicas. Garabateado sobre sus cabezas en gruesas letras rosas de tiza estaba la invitación:

BIENVENIDOS A LA REPRODUCCIÓN HUMANA (SEXO)

A mi lado, mi mejor amiga Ino Yamanaka dijo: - Ésta es exactamente la razón por la que el instituto prohíbe móviles con cámara. Fotos de esto en Facebook serían toda la prueba que necesito para hacer que la cámara de educación cortara por lo sano con la Biología. Y entonces tendríamos esta hora para hacer algo productivo... como recibir tutorías individuales de chicos mayores monos.

\- ¿Cómo? - Dije. - Habría jurado que e-estabas esperando con ansias esta unidad todo el semestre.

Bajó las pestañas y sonrió torvamente.

\- Esta clase no va a enseñarme nada que no sepa ya.

\- ¿No e-eres virgen?

\- No tan alto. - Guiñó el ojo justo cuando sonó el timbre, enviándonos a las dos a nuestros asientos, que estaban al lado en nuestra mesa compartida.

El Entrenador cogió el silbato que colgaba de una cadena de su cuello y sopló. - ¡A sus asientos, equipo! Tal vez no se les haya ocurrido, chicos, que el sexo es más que un viaje de quince minutos al asiento trasero de un coche. Es ciencia. ¿Y qué es la ciencia?

\- Aburrida… Y problemática dijo Shikamaru

\- La única clase que suspendo. - Dijo kiba

Los ojos del Entrenador rastrearon la primera fila, deteniéndose sobre mí. - ¿Hinata?

\- E- el estudio de algo. – Dije sonrojandome.

Se acercó y golpeó el dedo índice sobre la mesa delante de mí.

\- ¿Qué más?

\- Co- conocimiento adquirido a- através de la experimentación y la- la observación.

\- Encantador.

Sonaba como si estuviera en una audición para el audiolibro de nuestro libro de texto.

\- Con tus propias palabras.

Toqué mi labio superior con la punta de la lengua y busqué un sinónimo.

\- La- la ciencia es una investigación. - Sonaba como una pregunta.

\- La ciencia es una investigación. - Dijo el Entrenador, frotándose las manos - La ciencia requiere que nos transformemos en espías.

Dicho así, la ciencia casi sonaba divertida. Pero había estado en clase del Entrenador lo suficiente como para no albergar esperanzas.

\- Ser buenos sabuesos requiere práctica. - Prosiguió.

\- También el sexo. - Vino otro comentario del fondo de la sala. Todos ahogamos la risa mientras el Entrenador apuntaba al ofensor con un dedo acusatorio.

\- Eso no va a ser parte de los deberes de hoy Kiba.

El Entrenador me devolvió su atención - Hinata, has estado sentada al lado de Ino desde el comienzo del curso. Asentí, pero tenía un mal presentimiento de a dónde nos estaba llevando esto. - Me apuesto a que saben bastante la una de la otra.

Ino me dio una patada por debajo de nuestra mesa. Sabía lo que estaba pensando. Que él no tenía ni idea de hasta qué punto sabíamos cosas la una de la otra. Y no me refiero solo a los secretos que enterramos en nuestros diarios. Ino es mi no-gemela. Tiene ojos azules, pelo rubio y piel broceada, es delgada pero atlética, quizá con un poco de curvas. Yo, soy un poco pálida, mi piel es demasiado blanca, mis ojos son color perla, con un extraño matiz lila, mi cabello es negro azulado, lo llevo largo hasta las caderas. Somos tan diferentes. Pero hay un hilo invisible que nos une; las dos juramos que el vínculo empezó mucho antes del nacimiento. Las dos juramos que continuará en su sitio durante el resto de nuestras vidas.

El Entrenador alzó la vista a la clase.

\- De hecho, me apuesto a que cada uno de vosotros conoce lo bastante bien a la persona al lado de la cual se sienta. Escogieron los asientos que tienen por una razón, ¿verdad? Familiaridad. Qué mal que los mejores sabuesos eviten la familiaridad. Anula el instinto investigador. Que es la razón por la que hoy vamos a crear una nueva asignación de asientos.

Abrí la boca por la sorpresa

\- ¿Qué demonios? Es Abril. Es decir, es casi fin de curso. No puede sacar este tipo de cosas ahora. Dijo Ino

El Entrenador mostró un atisbo de sonrisa. - Puedo sacar este tipo de cosas hasta el último día del semestre. Y si reprueban mi clase, estarán de vuelta aquí el año que viene, donde estaré sacando este tipo de cosas otra vez.

Ino lo fulminó con la mirada. Es famosa por esa mirada. Es una expresión que lo hace todo salvo sisear audiblemente. Aparentemente inmune a ella, el Entrenador se trajo el silbato a los labios y captamos la idea.

\- Cada compañero sentado en el lado izquierdo de la mesa..., es decir, su izquierda..., que se mueva un asiento hacia adelante. Esos en la fila de adelante..., sí, incluida tú, Ino..., ve al fondo.

Ino metió su libreta dentro de la mochila y cerró la cremallera. Yo me mordí el labio nerviosa y le dediqué un breve adiós con la mano. Después me volví levemente, revisando la sala detrás de mí. Sabía los nombres de todos mis compañeros... excepto de uno. El transferido. El Entrenador nunca lo llamaba en clase, y él parecía preferirlo así. Estaba sentado apoltronado una mesa detrás, los fríos ojos negros mirando siempre hacia delante. Justo como siempre. Ni por un momento me creí que simplemente se sentara ahí, día tras día, mirando al vacío. Estaba pensando en algo, pero el instinto me decía que probablemente no quería saber en qué. Dejó su libro de Biología sobre la mesa y se deslizó en la antigua silla de Ino.

Sonreí nerviosa. – Ho- hola. So-soy Hinata. Sus ojos negros cortaron a través de mí, y las comisuras de sus labios se elevaron. Mi corazón dio un pequeño salto y en esa pausa, la sensación de una oscuridad sombría pareció deslizarse como una sombra sobre mí. Se desvaneció en un instante, pero todavía estaba mirándolo. Su sonrisa no era amistosa. Era una sonrisa que anunciaba problemas. Como una promesa. Me concentré en el encerado. Barbie y Ken me devolvieron la mirada con unas sonrisas extrañamente alegres.

El Entrenador dijo: - La reproducción humana puede ser un asunto pegajoso...

\- ¡Agh! - Gruñó un coro de alumnos.

\- Requiere manejarla con madurez. Y como toda ciencia, la mejor aproximación es aprender siendo sabuesos. Durante el resto de la clase, practiquen esta técnica a base de averiguar tanto como puedan sobre su nuevo compañero. Mañana, traigan por escrito sus descubrimientos, y créanme, voy a revisar su autenticidad. Esto es Biología, no lengua, así que ni se les ocurra trabajar con la ficción en sus respuestas. Quiero ver intención de verdad y trabajo en equipo.

Estaba nerviosa, no soy muy sociable, apenas y pude saludarlo, ahora tenía que hablar con el sí o sí.

Yo había sonreído, y mira lo bien que eso había resultado. Arrugué la nariz, intentando averiguar a qué olía. Cigarrillos no. Algo más intenso, más apestoso. Puros. Encontré el reloj en la pared y di golpecitos con mi lápiz a tiempo con el segundero. Planté mi codo en la mesa y apoyé la barbilla sobre el puño. Solté un suspiro. Genial. A este ritmo iba a suspender. Tenía los ojos clavados delante, pero oí el suave deslizamiento de su bolígrafo. Estaba escribiendo, y quería saber qué. Diez minutos de sentarnos juntos en absoluto silencio no lo cualificaba para asumir nada sobre mí. Lanzando una mirada de reojo, vi que en su papel había varias líneas, y creciendo.

¿Qué- que estás escribiendo? – Pregunté nerviosa.

\- Y habla. - Dijo mientras lo garabateaba, cada movimiento de su mano al mismo tiempo suave y descuidado. Me incliné tan cerca de él como pude, intentando leer lo que había escrito, pero dobló el papel por la mitad ocultando la lista.

\- ¿Qué has es-escrito? - Exigí.

Estiró la mano hacia mi papel sin usar, deslizándolo a través de la mesa hacia él. Lo arrugó formando una bola. Antes de que pudiera protestar, lo lanzó a la papelera al lado del escritorio del Entrenador. El tiro entró de lleno. Me quedé mirando a la papelera un momento, dividida entre la incredulidad y el enfado. Después abrí mi libreta en una página en blanco.

\- ¿Có-como te llamas? - Pregunté, el lápiz preparado para escribir. Alcé la vista a tiempo para ver otra sonrisa oscura. Ésta parecía retarme a sonsacarle algo. - ¿Tu-tu nombre? - Repetí con la esperanza de que fueran imaginaciones mías el que mi voz temblara.

\- Llámame Sasuke. – Y ahí estaba esa pequeña sonrisa - Lo digo en serio. Llámame. Me guiñó el ojo al decirlo, y estaba bastante segura de que se estaba riendo de mí. Me sonroje completamente y baje la mirada apenada.

\- ¿Qué-que haces en tu-tu tiempo libre? - Pregunté.

\- No tengo tiempo libre.

\- A-asumo que e-este trabajo es para nota, ¿así que me-me haces el favor?

Se inclinó hacia atrás en su asiento, doblando los brazos detrás de la cabeza.

-Hago fotos.

Escribí Fotografía en mi folio.

\- No había terminado. - Dijo - Tengo toda una colección sobre una columnista de eSuna que cree que hay una verdad en comer orgánico, que escribe poesía en secreto, y que se echa a temblar ante la idea de tener que escoger entre Stanford, Yale y... ¿cuál es esa grande con la H? Me quedé mirándolo un momento, sacudida por lo acertado que estaba. No tenía la sensación de que fuera una suposición afortunada. Lo sabía. Y yo quería saber cómo ―justo ahora.

-Pero al final no irás a ninguna de ellas.

\- ¿Ah, no? - Pregunté sin pensar.

Enganchó los dedos bajo el asiento de mi silla, arrastrándome más cerca de él. No muy segura de sí debería apartarme y mostrar miedo, o no hacer nada, escogí la última. Dijo: - Incluso aunque triunfarías en las tres escuelas, las dejarías de lado por ser un cliché del éxito no te crees lo suficiente apta para estar ahí. Menospreciarte es tu tercera gran debilidad.

\- ¿Y mi-mi segunda? - Dije con rabia muda. ¿Quién era el? ¿Era esto algún tipo de chiste perturbador?

\- No sabes cómo confiar. Retiro eso. Confias... solo que en toda la gente equivocada.

\- ¿Y mi-mi primera? - Exigí. Como sabia eso, no es como si me conociera

\- Mantienes a la vida atada muy corto.

\- ¿Qué-que se su-supone que significa e-eso?

\- Tienes miedo de lo que no puedes controlar.

Se me puso de punta el pelo de la nuca, y la temperatura de la clase pareció bajar. Normalmente habría ido derecha al escritorio del Entrenador a solicitar una nueva asignación de asientos, pero me negaba a dejar que Sasuke pensara que podía intimidarme o asustarme. Lo hacia, claro estaba, pero no lo dejaría, no me conocía. Sentía una necesidad irracional de defenderme, pero era débil siempre lo había sido así que no sabía que decirle.

\- ¿Duermes desnuda? - Preguntó. Mi mandíbula amenazaba con caerse, pero la mantuve en su sitio. Mi rostro quedo completamente rojo como un tomate, baje la vista. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Cómo podía siquiera pensar que contestaría a eso?

\- Di-difícilmente e-eres la pe-persona a la que se lo di-diría.

\- ¿Alguna vez has ido al psiquiatra?

¿A que venía eso? - No. - Mentí. La verdad es que estaba yendo a sesiones con el psicólogo del instituto. No era elección mía, y no era algo sobre lo que me gustara hablar.

\- ¿Has hecho algo ilegal?

\- No. - Saltarme ocasionalmente el límite de velocidad no contaría. No con él - ¿Po-por qué n-no me-me preguntas algo normal? Como... ¿mi-mi música favorita?

\- No voy a preguntar lo que puedo adivinar.

\- Tú no-no sabes el tipo de música que es-escucho.

\- Barroco. Contigo, es todo sobre el orden, el control. Me apuesto a que tocas... ¿el cello? - Lo dijo como si lo hubiera adivinado de la nada.

\- Incorrecto. – Susurre. Otra mentira, pero ésta envió un escalofrío por mi piel que me dejó los dedos temblando. ¿Quién era él en realidad? Si sabía que tocaba el cello, ¿qué más sabía?

\- ¿Qué es eso? - Sasuke dio un toquecito con su bolígrafo en la parte interna de mi muñeca. Me aparté instintivamente.

\- U-una marca de na-nacimiento.

\- Parece una cicatriz. ¿Eres suicida, Hinata? - Sus ojos conectaron con los míos, y podía sentirlo riéndose - ¿Padres casados o divorciados?

\- Vivo con mi pa-padre.

\- ¿Dónde está tu madre?

\- Mi-mi madre fa-falleció.

\- ¿Cómo murió? Me encogí. - Fue... fue asesinada. Mis ojos se humedecieron, ¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? E-esto e-es per-personal.

Hubo un momento de silencio y la acidez de los ojos de Sasuke pareció suavizarse un poco.

\- Eso debe de ser duro. - Sonaba como si lo dijera en serio. Sonó el timbre y Sasuke estaba en pie, de camino a la puerta.

\- E-espera. - Grité. No se giró, salió por la puerta - ¡Sasuke! No-no conseguí na-nada de ti.

Se dio la vuelta y caminó hacia mí. Tomando mi mano, garabateó algo en ella antes de que se me ocurriera apartarme. Bajé la vista a los siete números en tinta roja sobre mi palma e hice un puño a su alrededor. Quería decirle que de ningún modo iba a sonar su teléfono esta noche. Quería decirle que era culpa suya por gastar todo el tiempo interrogándome a mí. Quería un montón de cosas, pero me limité a quedarme allí de pie sin decir nada, como siempre, como si no supiera cómo abrir la boca.

Al final dije: - E-esta noche es-estoy ocupada.

\- Yo también. - Sonrió de oreja a oreja y se fue. Me quedé clavada en el sitio, digiriendo lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Se comió todo el tiempo interrogándome a propósito? ¿Para que yo suspendiera? ¿Creía que una sonrisa brillante lo redimiría? Sí, pensé. Sí, lo creía.

\- ¡No llamaré! - Grité detrás de él - ¡Nu-nunca!

\- ¿Has terminado tu columna para el plazo de entrega de mañana? - Era Ino. Vino a mi lado, apuntando notas en la libretita que llevaba a todas partes - Estoy pensando en escribir la mía sobre la injusticia de las asignaciones de asientos. Estoy de pareja con una chica que dijo que acabó el tratamiento contra los piojos esta misma mañana.

\- Mi un-nuevo compañero. - Dije, apuntando al pasillo, a la espalda de Sasuke. Tenía una forma de andar irritantemente confiada.

\- ¿El transferido de último curso? Supongo que no estudió lo bastante la primera vez. O la segunda. - Me lanzó una mirada cómplice - A la tercera va la vencida.

\- Me-me da escalofríos. Sabía mi música. Sin ni-ninguna pista en a-absoluto, dijo "Barroco". - Imité bastante mal su voz grave.

\- ¿Suposición afortunada?

\- Sabía... o-otras cosas.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

Solté un suspiro. Sabía más de lo que quería contemplar cómodamente.

\- Fue co-como meterse debajo de mi piel. - Susurre

Ino no esucho esto ultimo ya que estaba distraída mirando su móvil, asi que por ahora estaba atrapada con el, con Sasuke.


	2. Chapter 2

Mi padre y yo vivimos en una finca del siglo XVIII llena de corrientes de aire a las afueras de Coldwater. Es la única casa en Hawthorne Lane, y los vecinos más cercanos están a más de un kilómetro de distancia. A veces me pregunto si el constructor eligió construir la casa en medio de una misteriosa inversión atmosférica que parece aspirar toda la niebla de la costa de Maine y trasplantarla a nuestro jardín. La casa estaba en este momento velada en unas sombras que parecían espíritus. Me pasé la tarde plantada en un taburete de bar en la cocina en compañía de los deberes de álgebra y Kurenai, nuestra ama de llaves por así decirlo. Mi padre es un médico, es dueño de uno de los mejor hospitales del país, casi nunca se encuentra en casa. Esta semana estaba en Charleston, Carolina del Sur. Su trabajo requiere muchos viajes, y es por eso Kurenai había cuidado mí desde la muerte de mi madre.

-¿Qué tal el colegio? - Preguntó Kurenai. Estaba en el fregadero, frotando una lasaña de una cacerola.

\- Ca-cambiamos de compañero en Biología.

\- ¿Esto es algo bueno, o algo malo?

\- Ino era mi antigua compañera.

\- Hum. - Restregó con más vigor.

-Algo malo, entonces - Suspiré, de acuerdo - Háblame de la nueva compañera. ¿Cómo es esta chica?

\- Es alto, moreno e irritante.

\- E inquietantemente cerrado. Susurre para mí misma

Los ojos de Sasuke eran esferas negras. Absorbiéndolo todo y no ofreciendo nada. No es que yo quisiera saber más sobre él. Ya que no me había gustado lo que había visto en la superficie, dudaba que me fuera a gustar lo que se escondía en la profundidad. Solo que esto no era exactamente cierto. Me gustaba mucho de lo que había visto. Músculos largos y esbeltos a lo largo de sus brazos, hombros anchos pero relajados, y una sonrisa que era en parte juguetona y en parte seductora. Estaba en una alianza insegura conmigo misma, intentando ignorar lo que había empezado a encontrar irresistible. A las nueve en punto Kurenai terminó su tarde y cerró con llave al salir. Como adiós, encendí y apagué las luces del porche dos veces; debieron de penetrar en la niebla, porque ella respondió con un bocinazo. Estaba sola. Hice inventario de los sentimientos en mi interior. No tenía hambre. No estaba cansada. Ni siquiera estaba tan sola. Pero sí estaba un poco nerviosa por mis deberes de Biología. Le había dicho a Sasuke que no iba a llamar, y seis horas atrás lo decía en serio. Todo en lo que podía pensar ahora era que no quería suspender. La Biología era mi asignatura más dura. Mi nota vacilaba problemáticamente entre un sobresaliente y un notable. En mi mente, ése era un gran problema, a mi padre no le gustaba cuando de algún modo descuidaba las calificaciones. Fui a la cocina y descolgué el teléfono. Miré lo que quedaba de los siete dígitos todavía tatuados en mi mano. Secretamente, esperaba que Sasuke no respondiera a mi llamada. Si no estaba disponible o cooperador con los trabajos, eran pruebas que podía usar en su contra para convencer al Entrenador para que deshiciera la asignación de asientos. Sintiéndome con esperanzas, tecleé su número. Sasuke respondió al tercer toque.

\- ¿Qué pasa? En un tono práctico dije:

\- Es-estoy llamando pa-para ver si podemos vernos esta no-noche. Sé que dijiste que estabas ocupado, pe-ero...

\- Hinata. - Sasuke dijo mi nombre como si fuera el broche final de un chiste - Crei que no ibas a llamar. Nunca.

Odiaba estar tragándome mis palabras. Odiaba a Sasuke por restregármelo. Odiaba al Entrenador y a sus locos trabajos. Abrí la boca, con la esperanza de que saliera algo inteligente. No dejaría que se burlara de mi.

\- Bu-bueno. ¿Podemos vernos o no? – Salio mejor de lo que esperaba, quería que supiera que era serio, de verdad me preocupa mi nota en biología.

-Resulta que no puedo.

\- ¿No puedes, o no-no quieres?

\- Estoy en medio de una partida de billar. - Oí la sonrisa en su voz – Una partida de billar importante.

Por los ruidos de fondo que oía de su lado, creía que estaba diciendo la verdad.

-¿Dónde estás? - Pregunté.

\- El Arcade de Bo. No es tu tipo de sitio.

\- E-entonces hagamos la entrevista por teléfono. Te-tengo una lista de preguntas justo...

Me colgó. Me quedé mirando al teléfono con incredulidad, después arranqué de mi libreta una hoja de papel en blanco. Garabateé Cretino en la primera línea. En la línea debajo de ésa añadí, Fuma puros. Morirá de cáncer de pulmón. Ojalá que pronto. Excelente forma física. Inmediatamente taché la última observación hasta que fue ilegible. El reloj del microondas pasó a anunciar las 9:05. Tal y como yo lo veía, tenía dos opciones. O bien inventaba mi entrevista con Sasuke, o bien conducía hasta el Arcade de Bo.

La primera opción tal vez fuera tentadora, si tan solo pudiera bloquear la voz del Entrenador advirtiendo que revisaría todas las respuestas en busca de autenticidad. No sabía lo suficiente sobre Sasuke como para lanzarme el farol de una entrevista completa. ¿Y la segunda opción? Nada tentadora, ni en lo más mínimo.

Retrasé el tomar una decisión lo bastante como para llamar a mi padre. Parte de nuestro acuerdo era que actuara con responsabilidad y no fuera el tipo de hija que requiere supervisión constante. Me gustaba mi libertad, y no quería hacer nada para darle a mi padre una razón para molestarse. En el cuarto toque, su buzón de voz cogió la llamada.

\- Soy yo. - Dije - Solo llamaba para ver qué tal. Tengo unos deberes de Biología que terminar, después me voy a la cama. Llámame mañana en la comida, si quieres. Te quiero.

Después de colgar, encontré una moneda de veinticinco centavos en el cajón de la cocina. Mejor dejarle al destino las decisiones complicadas. - Si es cara voy. - Le dije al perfil de George Washington - Si es cruz me quedo.

Lancé la moneda al aire, la pare contra el dorso de mi mano y osé echarle un vistazo. Mi corazón estrujó un latido extra, y me dije a mí misma que no estaba segura de lo que eso significaba. - Ahora no está en mis manos. - Dije. Decidida a acabar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible, agarré un mapa de la nevera, cogi mis llaves, y eché atrás mi Fiat Spider por el camino que llevaba a la carretera. El coche probablemente era un lujo innecesario, pero había sido un regalo de mi padre cuando cumplí 17, casi no lo usaba, era demasiado presuntuoso para mi gusto, normalmente Ino pasaba por mí a casa para ir al colegio, y en algunas ocasiones Kurenai me prestaba su auto.

El Arcade de Bo resultó estar más lejos de lo que me habría gustado, situado cerca de la costa, a treinta minutos en coche. Con el mapa estirado contra el volante, metí el Fiat en el aparcamiento detrás de un edificio de bloques grises con una señal eléctrica centelleando "EL ARCADE DE BO, LOCO PAINTBALL NEGRO Y LA SALA DE BILLAR DE OZZ". Grafitis salpicaban las paredes, y había colillas por todo el suelo. Claramente el local de Bo no estaba lleno de futuros alumnos de las mejores universidades y ciudadanos modelo. Intenté mantener mis pensamientos altaneros y despreocupados, pero mi estómago se sentía un poco incómodo. Revisando que hubiera cerrado todas las puertas, entré. Me coloqué en la fila, esperando a pasar las cuerdas. Mientras el grupo delante de mí pagaba, me escurrí por en medio andando hacia el laberinto de sirenas a todo volumen y luces centelleantes.

\- ¿Crees que te mereces una entrada gratuita? - Aulló una voz endurecida por el humo. Me di la vuelta y parpadeé al cajero sobre-tatuado. Dije:

\- N-no estoy aquí para jugar. E-estoy buscando a alguien.

Gruñó. - Si quieres pasar por delante de mí, pagas. - Puso las palmas sobre el mostrador, donde una tabla de precios había sido pegada con celo, mostrando que debía quince dólares.

Solo efectivo. No tenía efectivo. E incluso si tuviera, no lo habría gastado para pasar unos pocos minutos interrogando a Sasuke sobre su vida personal. Sentí cómo me enfadaba al pensar en la asignación de asientos y por tener que estar aquí, en primer lugar. Solo tenía que encontrar a Sasuke,, después podríamos mantener la entrevista fuera. No había conducido hasta aquí para volver con las manos vacías.

\- Si no e-estoy de vuelta en dos minutos, pa-pagaré los quince dólares. - Dije. Antes de poder ejercitar un mejor juicio, hice algo totalmente fuera de sitio, alg que no haría nunca y me colé entre las cuerdas. No me detuve ahí. Me apresuré a través del arcade, manteniendo los ojos bien abiertos en busca de Sasuke. Me dije a mí misma que no me podía creer que estuviera haciendo esto, pero era como una bola de nieve, ganando velocidad y fuerza. Llegados a este punto sólo quería encontrarlo y salir de aqui.

El cajero me siguió, gritando: - !Eh!

Segura de que Sasuke no estaba en el piso principal, corrí abajo, siguiendo señales para la Sala de Billar de Ozz. Al final de las escaleras, una luz tenue iluminaba varias mesas de poker, todas en uso. Humo de puro casi tan espeso como la niebla envolviendo mi casa nublaba el techo bajo. Situadas entre las mesas de poker y el bar había una fila de mesas de billar. Sasuke estaba estirado a través de la que estaba más lejos de mí, intentando un tiro complicado.

\- !Sasuke! - Grité. Justo cuando hablé, disparó hacia delante su palo de billar clavándolo en el tapete. Su cabeza se levantó de repente. Se me quedó mirando con una mezcla de sorpresa y curiosidad. El cajero bajó ruidosamente por las escaleras, detrás de mí, atrapando mi hombro en su mano.

\- Arriba. Ahora. La boca de Sasuke se movió formando otra sonrisa que apenas estaba ahí. Difícil decir si era burlona o amistosa.

\- Ella está conmigo.

Esto pareció tener algún poder con el cajero, que aflojó su agarre. Antes de que pudiera cambiar de idea, me sacudí su mano y zigzagueé entre las mesas hacia Sasuke. Di los primeros pasos amplios y seguros, pero encontré que mi confianza desaparecía a medida que me acercaba a él. Fui consciente de inmediato de que había algo diferente en él. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero podía sentirlo como electricidad. ¿Más animosidad?

Más confianza. Más libertad para ser él mismo. Y esos ojos negros me estaban llegando. Eran como imanes aferrándose a cada movimiento mío. Tragué saliva discretamente e intenté ignorar la danza nerviosa de mi estómago. No podía captar exactamente qué, pero algo en Sasuke no estaba bien. Algo en él no era normal. Algo no era... seguro.

\- Perdón por colgar. - Dijo Sasuke viniendo a mi lado - La cobertura no es genial aquí abajo.

Sí, claro. Pense. Con un giro de cabeza, Sasuke les indicó a los demás que se fueran. Hubo un silencio incómodo antes de que nadie se moviera. El primero en marcharse me golpeó el hombro al pasar. Retrocedí un paso para recuperar el equilibrio y alcé la vista justo a tiempo para recibir las frías miradas de los otros dos jugadores mientras se iban. Genial. No era culpa mía el que Sasuke fuera mi compañero.

\- ¿Bola ocho? - Le pregunté alzando las cejas e intentando sonar completamente segura de mí misma, de mi entorno. Tal vez él tuviera razón y el Arcade de Bo no fuera mi tipo de sitio. Eso no quería decir que fuera a salir disparada hacia las puertas - ¿Có-como están de altas las apuestas? Su sonrisa se amplió. Esta vez estaba bastante segura de que se estaba burlando de mí.

\- No jugamos por dinero. Dejé mi bolso en el borde de la mesa.

\- Qué mal. Iba a apostar todo lo que tengo en t-tu contra.

Levanté mi trabajo, dos líneas ya completas - Unas pocas preguntas rápidas y me voy.

\- ¿Cretino? - Sasuke leyó en voz alta, apoyándose en su palo de billar - ¿Cáncer de pulmón? ¿Se supone que eso es profético?

Abaniqué el trabajo en el aire. – A-asumo que contribuyes a la atmósfera. ¿Cuántos puros por no-noche? ¿Uno? ¿Dos?

\- No fumo. - Sonaba sincero, pero no me lo tragué.

\- Mm-hmm. - Dije colocando el papel entre la bola ocho y la morada lisa. Empujé accidentalmente la morada lisa al escribir Definitivamente puros en la línea tres.

\- Estás estropeando el juego. - Dijo Sasuke, todavía sonriendo. Lo miré a los ojos y no pude evitar igualar su sonrisa ―brevemente.

\- E-espero que no en tu favor. ¿Tu-tu mayor sueño?

Estaba orgullosa de ésa porque sabía que le bajaría los humos. Requería reflexionar.

\- Besarte. Mi rostro se sonrojo furiosamente, No sabía que decir, ¿Cómo puede jugar con algo así? Apreté el bolígrafo con mi mano para tomar valor.

\- Eso no es gracioso. - Dije, sosteniéndole la mirada, agradecida por no haber tartamudeado.

\- No, pero te hizo ruborizar. Me impulsé sobre el lateral de la mesa, tratando de parecer imperturbable mientras lo hacía. Crucé las piernas, usando la rodilla como tablero de escritura.

\- ¿Trabajas?

\- Limpio mesas en el Borderline.

\- ¿Religión?

No pareció sorprendido por la pregunta, pero tampoco pareció entusiasmado por ella.

\- Creí que habías dicho unas pocas preguntas rápidas. Ya estás en la número cuatro.

\- ¿Religión? - Pregunté con más firmeza. Sasuke deslizó una mano pensativamente por la línea de su mandíbula.

\- Religión no... culto.

\- ¿Pe-perteneces a un culto?

\- Y resulta que tengo necesidad de sacrificar a una mujer sana. Había planeado atraerla para que confiara en mí antes, pero si estás lista ahora...

Toda sonrisa que aún quedara en mi rostro desapareció. – N-no me estás impresionando.

\- Aún no he empezado a intentarlo.

Me bajé de la mesa y me planté delante de él. Era una cabeza más alta que yo.

\- Ino me dijo que vas al ú-ultimo curso. ¿Cuántas ve-veces has suspendido Biología de se-segundo año? ¿Una? ¿Dos?

\- Ino no es mi portavoz.

\- ¿E-estás negando haber suspendido?

\- Te estoy diciendo que no fui al instituto el año pasado. - Sus ojos se mofaban de mí. Eso solo me hizo más determinada.

\- ¿Faltaste sin a-autorización?

Sasuke dejó su palo de billar sobre el tapete y me hizo un gesto con el dedo para que me acercara. No lo hice.

\- ¿Un secreto? - Dijo en tono confidencial - Nunca antes he ido a la escuela. ¿Otro secreto? No es tan aburrida como esperaba.

Estaba mintiendo. Todo el mundo iba a la escuela. Había leyes. Estaba mintiendo para sacarme de quicio.

\- Crees que estoy mintiendo. - Dijo alrededor de una sonrisa.

\- ¿No has ido a la e-escuela, nunca? Si eso es cierto, y tienes razón, no-no creo que lo sea, ¿qué te decidió a ve-venir este año?

\- Tú.

El impulso de sentirme asustada palpitaba a través de mí, pero me dije a mí misma que eso era exactamente lo que Sasuke quería. Manteniéndome firme en el sitio, intenté en vez de eso actuar irritada. Aun así, me llevó un momento encontrar mi voz.

\- Ésa n-no es una respuesta de verdad.

Debió de acercarse un paso, porque de pronto nuestros cuerpos estaban separados tan solo por nada más que un estrecho margen de aire. - Tus ojos, Hinata. Esos fríos ojos pálido son sorprendentemente irresistibles. - Inclinó la cabeza a un lado, como para estudiarme desde un nuevo ángulo - Y esa tremenda boca curva.

La sangre comenzó a subir a mi cara, sentía que podría desmayarme, él estaba tan cerca, estaba sorprendida no tanto por su comentario, sino porque una parte de mí respondiera positivamente a él, me aparté. – E-eso es suficiente. Me-me voy.

Pero tan pronto como las palabras estuvieron fuera de mi boca, sabía que no eran ciertas. Sentía la necesidad de decir algo más. Escogiendo entre los pensamientos enredados en mi mente, intenté encontrar qué era lo que sentía que tenía que decir. ¿Por qué era tan desdeñoso, y por qué actuaba como si yo hubiera hecho algo para merecérmelo?

\- Pa-pareces saber mucho sobre mí. - Dije, haciendo la subestimación del año - Más de lo que de-deberías. Pareces saber exactamente qué decir p-para ponerme incómoda.

\- Me lo pones fácil. Se disparó una chispa de furia en mi interior.

\- ¿A-admites que estás haciendo esto a propósito?

\- ¿Esto?

\- E-esto. Pro-provocarme.

\- Di "provocar" otra vez. Tu boca se ve provocadora cuando lo haces. El calor inundo mis mejillas.

\- He-hemos terminado. Termina tu partida de billar. - Agarré su palo de billar de la mesa y lo empujé hacia él. No lo cogió.

– No-no me gusta sentarme a tu lado. - Dije – No-no me gusta ser tu co-compañera. No me gusta tu sonrisa condescendiente.

Mi mandíbula se apretó, algo que normalmente pasaba solo cuando mentía. Me pregunté si estaba mintiendo ahora. Si era así, quería pegarme una patada.

\- No me-me gustas tú. - Dije tan convincentemente como pude, y empujé con fuerza el palo contra su pecho.

\- Me alegro de que el Entrenador nos pusiera juntos. - Dijo. Detecté una levísima ironía en la palabra "Entrenador", pero no pude interpretar ningún significado oculto. Esta vez sí cogió el palo de billar.

\- E-estoy trabajando para cambiar eso. - Repliqué. ¿Sasuke pensaba que esto era gracioso?

Alzó la mano hacia mí, y antes de que pudiera apartarme, desenredó algo de entre mi pelo.

\- Un papel. - Explicó, dejándolo caer al suelo. Al alzar la mano, vi una marca en la cara interna de su muñeca. Al principio asumí que era un tatuaje, pero un segundo vistazo reveló una marca de nacimiento marrón rojiza, algo levantada. Era de la forma de una salpicadura de pintura.

\- Ése es un d-desafortunado sitio para una marca de nacimiento. - Dije, más que un poco molesta de que estuviera en un lugar tan similar al de mi propia marca. Sasuke se bajó la manga casual pero perceptiblemente sobre la muñeca.

\- ¿La preferirías en algún lugar más privado?

Y ahí estaba otra vez, porque era tan fácil ponerme incomoda con todo lo que salía de su boca.

\- N-no la preferiría en ningún sitio. - No estaba segura de cómo sonaba esto y lo volví a intentar – N-no me importaría si no la tuvieras en a-absoluto. - Lo intenté por tercera vez - No me importa tu marca de nacimiento, punto.

\- ¿Alguna pregunta más? - Preguntó - ¿Comentarios?

\- No.

\- Entonces, te veré en Bio.

Pensé en decirle que nunca me volvería a ver. Pero no iba a tragarme mis palabras dos veces en un día. Más tarde esa noche un ¡crack! me sacó de mi sueño. Con la cara espachurrada contra mi almohada, me quedé quieta, todos mis sentidos en alerta máxima. Mi padre estaba fuera de la ciudad por lo menos una vez al mes por trabajo, así que estaba acostumbrada a dormir sola, y habían pasado meses desde que imaginara por última vez el sonido de pisadas por el pasillo hacia mi habitación. La verdad es que nunca me sentía completamente sola. Justo después de que mataran a mi madre de un tiro en Portland mientras compraba el regalo de cumpleaños de mi padre, una extraña presencia entró en mi vida. Como si alguien estuviera orbitando en mi mundo, observando desde una distancia. Al principio la presencia fantasma me había aterrorizado, pero cuando nada malo vino de ella, perdí la ansiedad. Empecé a preguntarme si habría algún propósito cósmico por la forma como me estaba sintiendo. Tal vez el espíritu de mi madre estaba cerca. El pensamiento solía ser reconfortante, pero esta noche era diferente. La presencia se sentía como hielo sobre la piel. Girando la cabeza un poco, vi una forma de sombras estirarse por mi suelo. Me giré rápidamente para mirar la ventana, el blanquecino rayo de luna era la única luz en la habitación capaz de formar una sombra. Pero allí no había nada. Apreté con fuerza la almohada contra mí y me dije que era una nube pasando sobre la luna. O un trozo de basura volando en el viento. Aún así, me pasé los siguientes minutos esperando a que se me calmara el pulso. Para cuando reuní el valor para salir de la cama, el jardín debajo de mi habitación estaba silencioso y quieto. El único sonido procedía de tres ramas rozando contra la casa, y de mi propio corazón atronando contra mi piel.


	3. Chapter 3

El Entrenador se mantuvo ante la pizarra hablando monótonamente sobre algo, pero mi mente estaba lejos de las complejidades de la ciencia. Estaba ocupada formulando razones de por qué Sasuke y yo no deberíamos ser compañeros y estaba haciendo una lista sobre ellas en la parte trasera de un viejo examen. Tan pronto la clase terminara, le presentaría al Entrenador mis argumentos.

No es cooperador con las asignaturas, escribí. Demuestra poco interés en trabajar en equipo. Pero eran las cosas no enlistadas las que me preocupaban más. Encontré inquietante la localidad de la marca de nacimiento de Sasuke y estaba asustada por el incidente en mi ventana la noche anterior. No estaba completamente segura de que Sasuke me estaba espiando, pero no podía ignorar la coincidencia de que estaba casi segura de que vi a alguien mirando por mi ventana solo horas después de que me encontré con él.

El pensar que Sasuke me está espiando me provocó alcanzar el interior del compartimiento delantero de mi mochila, sacar dos píldoras de hierro de la botella y tragármelas enteras. Por un momento se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta, pero luego lograron bajar. Por el rabillo del ojo, cacheé a Sasuke arqueando sus cejas. Consideré explicar que soy anémica y que tengo que tomar hierro varias veces al día, especialmente cuando estoy bajo estrés, pero luego decidí no decir nada. La anemia no era una amenaza contra mi vida… siempre y cuando tomara hierro regularmente. No estaba paranoica hasta al punto de pensar que Sasuke querría hacerme daño, pero de alguna manera, sentía que era mejor guardar en secreto mi vulnerable condición médica.

– ¿Hinata? El Entrenador se detuvo en el frente del salón, con su mano extendida en un gesto que mostraba que estaba esperando por algo ―mi respuesta. Un suave incendio se abrió camino hasta mis mejillas.

\- ¿Po-podría repetir la pregunta? - Pregunté. La clase rió.

\- ¿Qué cualidades te atraen en una potencial pareja? - Dijo el Entrenador con un poco de irritación.

\- ¿U-una potencial pareja?

\- Vamos, que no tenemos toda la tarde.

Podía escuchar a Ino riendo tras de mí. Mi garganta pareció estrecharse.

\- ¿Quiere q-que mencione las características de…?

\- De una posible pareja, sí, eso ayudaría bastante.

Sin proponérmelo, miré a Sasuke de soslayo. Él estaba recostado en su silla, estudiándome. Luego mostró una de sus sonrisas y me dijo por lo bajo, Estamos esperando. Yo puse mis manos sobre la mesa, esperando lucir con más compostura de la que en realidad sentía.

\- Un-nunca he pensado sobre ello.

\- Bueno, pues piensa rápido.

\- ¿Po-podría preguntarle a otro primero?

El Entrenador señaló con impaciencia a mi izquierda.

\- Tu turno, Sasuke.

Contrario a mí, el habló con seguridad, posicionó su cuerpo de una manera que quedaba levemente inclinado hacia mí

\- Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable. El Entrenador estaba ocupado escribiendo los adjetivos en la pizarra.

\- ¿Vulnerable? - Preguntó.

\- ¿Cómo así...? Ino habló. - ¿Esto tiene algo que ver con lo que estamos estudiando? Porque en el libro no aparece nada sobre las características deseadas en una pareja.

El Entrenador dejó de escribir y miró sobre sus hombros. - Todo animal en el planeta atrae a la pareja con el propósito de reproducirse. Los sapos inflaman sus cuerpos. Los gorilas machos golpean su pecho. Atracción es el primer elemento de toda la reproducción animal, incluyendo a los humanos. ¿Por qué no nos da su lista, señorita Yamanaka? Ino levantó cinco dedos.

\- Guapo, rico, indulgente, fieramente protector y un poquito peligroso.

Cada vez que mencionaba una descripción, bajaba un dedo. Sasuke rió por lo bajo.

\- El problema con la atracción humana es que no se sabe si ésta será correspondida.

Excelente punto - Dijo el Entrenador.

\- Los humanos son vulnerables - Continuó Sasuke - porque son capaces de ser heridos.

Al decir eso, la rodilla de Sasuke chocó con la mía y yo me alejé porque no me atrevía a permitirme pensar qué quiso decir con ese gesto.

El Entrenador asintió. - Desde el comienzo de los tiempos, la mujer ha sido atraída a hombres con fuertes destrezas de supervivencia ―como inteligencia y fuerza física― porque los hombres con esas cualidades tienen más probabilidades de traer a casa cena al final del día. - Él levantó sus pulgares y sonrió abiertamente - Cena equivale a supervivencia, equipo.

Nadie rió.

\- Además, - Él continuó - los hombres están atraídos por la belleza porque eso indica salud y juventud. No tiene sentido emparejarse con una mujer enfermiza que no durará mucho para criar a los hijos.

-Eso es tan sexista. - Protestó Ino – Diga algo que se relacione con la mujer del siglo XXI.

\- Si observara la reproducción con ojos científicos, señorita Yamanaka, veria que los hijos son la llave de la supervivencia de nuestra especie. Mientras más hijos tengan, mayor es su contribución para los genes.

-Creo que finalmente nos estamos acercando al tema de hoy. Sexo.

\- Casi. - Dijo el Entrenador, alzando un dedo - Antes del sexo viene la atracción, pero antes de la atracción viene el lenguaje corporal. Tienes que comunicarle a tu potencial pareja que estás interesada, pero debes hacerlo sin muchas palabras.

El Entrenador señaló al lado mío. - Muy bien, Sasuke. Digamos que estás en una fiesta. La habitación está llena de chicas de toda clase de formas y tallas. Ves rubias, morenas, pelirrojas.

Algunas son habladoras, mientras que otras parecen tímidas. Has encontrado una chica que encaja con tu perfil: atractiva, inteligente y vulnerable. ¿Cómo le dejas saber que estás interesado?

\- La saco aparte y hablo con ella.

\- Bien. Ahora la gran pregunta: ¿Cómo sabes que ella está interesada o solo quiere que te vayas?

\- La estudio. - Dijo Sasuke - Descubro qué está pensando y sintiendo. Ella no va a decirme las cosas directamente, por lo cual debo prestar mucha atención. ¿Inclina su cuerpo hacia mí? ¿Me mira directo a los ojos y luego mira a otra parte? ¿Se muerde el labio y juega con su pelo de la manera que Hinata está haciendo justo ahora?

La risa aumentó en todo el salón. Yo dejé caer mis manos en mi regazo.

\- Ella está interesada. - Dijo Sasuke, dándole otra vez a mi pierna. De todas las cosas que pude hacer, me sonrojé.

\- ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! - Dijo el Entrenador con voz cargada y sonriendo abiertamente por nuestra atención.

\- Los vasos sanguíneos de la cara de Hinata se están ensanchando y su piel se ha acalorado. - Dijo Sasuke - Ella sabe que está siendo evaluada. A ella le gusta la atención, pero no está segura de cómo lidiar con ello.

\- Yo-yo no me estoy sonrojando.

\- Ella está nerviosa. - Dijo Sasuke - Ella está acariciando su brazo para desviar la atención de su cara y llevarla hacia su cuerpo o quizá su piel. Ambos son puntos fuertes de interés.

Yo casi me ahogo. Él está bromeando, me dije a mí misma. No, él está loco. No tengo experiencia lidiando con lunáticos y ahora se ha presentado uno. Situé mis manos sobre la mesa, puse mi mentón en alto y traté de parecer que aún me quedaba algo de dignidad.

\- Esto es ridículo. Estirando su brazo con exagerada lentitud, Patch lo acomodó en el respaldo de mi silla. Tuve la extraña sensación de que esto era un reto dirigido directamente a mí y que a él le importaba poco lo que la clase pensara. Ellos rieron, pero él pareció no escucharlo, mirándome directamente a los ojos y sosteniendo la mirada de una manera que casi creí que él había creado para nosotros un pequeño y privado mundo que nadie podía alcanzar.

Vulnerable, él articuló sin pronunciar palabra. Yo junté mis tobillos a las patas de mi silla y me incliné hacia delante, sintiendo el peso de su brazo caer tras la silla. Yo no era vulnerable.

\- ¡Y ahí lo tienes! - Dijo el Entrenador - Biología en marcha.

\- ¿Podríamos ahora hablar sobre sexo? – Preguntó Ino. - Mañana. Lee el capítulo siete y prepárate para discutirlo.

La campana sonó y Sasuke arrastró su silla hacia atrás.

\- Eso fue divertido. Repitámoslo en alguna otra ocasión.

Antes de que pudiera decirle algo menos lamentable que 'no gracias', él se fue detrás de mí y desapareció por la puerta.

\- Estoy comenzando una petición para que despidan al Entrenador. - Dijo Ino mientras se acercaba a mi mesa - ¿Qué pasó con la clase de hoy? Esto fue como porno. Prácticamente los acostó a ti y a Sasuke sobre la mesa de laboratorio, horizontalmente, sin ropa y haciendo el gran acto…

La corté en seco con una mirada que decía, ¿Parezco que quiero que me lo recuerden?

\- Cielos. – Dijo Ino retrocediendo.

\- Necesito hablar con el Entrenador. Te veré en las taquillas en diez minutos.

\- Seguro.

Me abrí camino hacia el escritorio del Entrenador en donde él estaba inclinado sobre un libro de jugadas de baloncesto.

\- Hola, Hinata. - Él dijo sin mirar - ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?

\- Estoy aquí para decirte que el cambio de compañeros y el plan de clase me está haciendo sentir incómoda. El Entrenador se echó para atrás en su silla y puso sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

\- Me gusta cómo están acomodados casi tanto como esta nueva jugada que estoy trabajando para el juego del sábado en la noche. Puse justo sobre el libro de jugadas una copia sobre los derechos del código de conducta escolar.

\- Por ley, ningún estudiante debería sentirse amenazado en propiedad escolar.

\- ¿Te sientes amenazada?

\- Me siento incómoda y me gustaría proponer una solución. - Como el Entrenador no me interrumpió, respiré con más seguridad - Seré tutora de cualquier estudiante de cualquiera de tus clases de Biología, si me sientas otra vez junto a Ino.

\- Sasuke podría usar un tutor. Resistí tronar mis dientes.

\- Eso contradice mi punto.

\- ¿Lo viste hoy? Él estaba envuelto en la discusión. Nunca lo había escuchado decir ni una palabra en todo el año, pero lo siento a tu lado y bingo. Sus calificaciones aquí van a mejorar.

Mirando a su reloj, dijo - Llego tarde a una reunión. ¿Tienes algo más que decir?

Me quedé con la boca abierta a medias, escurriendo mi cerebro para que escupiera algún otro argumento, pero parecía que estaba falto de inspiración.

\- Vamos a darle un par de semanas al asunto de los compañeros de silla. Ah, y estaba hablando en serio acerca de ser la tutora de Patch. Estoy contando contigo.

El Entrenador no esperó por mi respuesta y salió por la puerta.

A las siete de la tarde el cielo se puso azul oscuro y subí la cremallera de mi abrigo buscando más calor. Ino y yo salíamos del cine, después de ver El Sacrificio, y nos dirigíamos al estacionamiento. Mi trabajo en el eSuna era hacer reseñas de películas, y como ya había visto todas las demás películas en cartelera, nos resignamos a ver lo último del cine urbano.

\- Ésa fue la película más grotesca que he visto en mi vida. Como norma, ya no volveremos a ver nada que tenga que ver con terror. – Dijo Ino.

Bien por mí. Estaba comenzando a sentirme un poco paranoica tomando en consideración que anoche alguien estuvo acechando tras la ventana de mi cuarto y a eso le sumamos que hoy vimos una película que trata sobre un acosador.

\- ¿Puedes imaginar - Dijo Ino - vivir toda tu vida sin saber que la única razón por la cual sigues con vida es porque serás usada como un sacrificio? Ambas nos estremecimos.

\- ¿Y qué pasa con ese altar? - Ella continuó, sin darse cuenta de que me estaba fastidiando y de que preferiría hablar sobre el ciclo de vida de los hongos antes de hablar sobre la película - ¿Por qué el chico malo prendió la piedra en fuego antes de atarla a ella? Cuando escuché su piel chisporrotear…

¿A dónde vamos a-ahora? – Cambie el tema, no quería seguir pensando en eso

-¿Y puedo decir que si alguna vez un chico me besa así, vomitaré? Repulsivo ni siquiera describe qué estaba pasando con su boca. ¿Eso era maquillaje, verdad? O sea, nadie tiene una boca así en la vida real…

\- Mi reseña tiene que estar lista para la media noche. - Dije parándome frente a ella.

\- Ah. Sí. A la biblioteca entonces. - Ino abrió las puertas de su Mustang Shelby color plata - Estás siendo demasiado susceptible ¿Lo sabías?

Me deslicé en el asiento del pasajero. - Culpa a la película. Culpa a Tom el Espía, que estaba anoche en mi ventana.

\- No estoy hablando solamente de hoy. He notado - Dijo ella con una mueca traviesa - que durante los últimos dos días has estado inusualmente malhumorada por una buena media hora después de la clase de Biología.

\- E-eso también es fácil. Culpa a Sasuke.

Los ojos de Ino se posaron en el espejo retrovisor, lo ajustó para ver mejor sus dientes, los lamió y luego dio una sonrisa practicada. - Tengo que admitir que su lado oscuro llama mi atención.

Yo no tenía ningún deseo de admitirlo, pero Ino no era la única. Me sentía atraída por Sasuke de una manera que nunca había sentido por nadie. Entre nosotros había un siniestro magnetismo. Cuando estaba cerca de él me sentía atraída al borde del peligro. Se sentía como si en cualquier momento él podría empujarme por el abismo.

\- Escucharte decir eso me hace querer… Hice una pausa, intentando pensar qué era exactamente lo que nuestra atracción hacia Sasuke me hacía querer hacer. Algo no placentero.

\- Dime que no crees que él es guapo - Dijo Ino - y prometo nunca más hablar de él.

Extendí la mano para encender la radio. Con tantas cosas que hacer, debe haber algo mejor que arruinar nuestra noche hablando sobre Sasuke. Sentarme una hora al lado de él todos los días, cinco días a la semana, era más de lo que podía soportar.

\- ¿Y bueno? - Presionó Ino.

\- Él p-puede ser guapo, pero no soporto su personalidad. Ninguna cantidad de belleza podría arreglar eso.

\- No es belleza. Él es… difícil de explicar. Sexy.

Yo puse mis ojos en blanco

\- ¿Qué? ¿No estás de acuerdo, o es que no es tu tipo? Dijo Ino

\- N-no tengo un tipo. -

Ino rió. - Tú, nena, estás confinada. Hacinada. Sé que te preocupas por los estudios pero deberías divertirte, hay chicos lindos interesados en ti y no te das cuenta.

\- E-eso no es cierto. - Dije automáticamente. - No tiene que ver con los chicos, es sobre… amor. No lo he encontrado.

\- No se trata de amor. - Dijo Ino - Se trata de divertirse.

Dudosa, junté mis cejas. - Besar un chico, no sé. No me interesa. ¿Es divertido?

\- ¿No has estado prestando atención a la clase de Biología? Es mucho más que besarse.

\- Ah. - Dije como si hubiera descubierto el mayor de los conocimientos

\- ¿Quieres saber quién creo que sería muy bueno en eso?

\- ¿Bueno?

\- Bueno. - Repitió con una sonrisa indecente.

\- No quiero saberlo.

\- Tu compañero.

\- No le llames así. - Dije - Compañero tiene una connotación positiva. Ino acomodó su coche en un espacio cerca de las puertas de la biblioteca y apagó el motor.

\- ¿Alguna vez has fantaseado con besarlo? ¿Alguna vez lo has visto de reojo y has imaginado lanzarte y cerrar tu boca con la suya?

Yo la miré con una mirada que deseé que luciera bastante alarmada. - ¿Tú lo has hecho? Ino sonrió abiertamente.

\- Él no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti. Dije, Ella gimió.

\- Cuidado. Solo estás haciendo que lo desee más.

Dentro de la biblioteca ocupamos una mesa en el primer nivel, cerca de la sección de ficción para adultos. Abrí mi ordenador portátil y escribí: El Sacrificio, dos estrellas y media. Dos y media era probablemente demasiado bajo, pero tenía tantas cosas en mi mente que no me sentía particularmente equitativa. Ino abrió una bolsa de frituras de manzana.

\- ¿Quieres?

\- Estoy bien, gracias.

Ella miró a la bolsa. - Si no te las comes tendré que hacerlo yo, y en realidad no quiero.

Ino estaba en la dieta de frutas. Tres frutas rojas diarias, dos azules y muchas verdes…

Ella alzó una fritura y la examinó.

\- ¿Qué color? - Le pregunté.

\- Verde-hazme-vomitar. Creo.

Justo en ese momento Sakura Haruno, la única estudiante de segundo curso que logró ser porrista en la historia de Coldwater High, se sentó en la esquina de nuestra mesa. Su cabello rosa estaba recogido en trenzas y, como siempre, su piel estaba cubierta por media botella de maquillaje. Había tres cuartos de pulgada entre el final de su falda y el comienzo de su ropa interior… si es que llevaba puesto algo.

\- Hola talla grande. - Le dijo Sakura a Ino.

\- Hola frentona. - Le contestó Ino.

\- Mi madre está buscando modelos en esta semana. El pago son nueve dólares la hora. Pensé que estarías interesada. - La madre de Sakura maneja el JCPenney local y en los fines de semanas tiene a Sakura y al resto de las porristas desfilando bikinis en las vitrinas que dan a la calle

\- Se le ha hecho muy difícil conseguir modelos para ropa interior de talla extra grande. - Dijo Sakura.

\- Tienes comida atorada en tus dientes. - Ino le dijo a Sakura - En la grieta que hay entre tus dos dientes frontales. Parece como chocolate laxante…

Sakura lamió sus dientes y se levantó de la mesa. Mientras ella se alejaba ostentosamente, Ino ―a espaldas de Sakura― metió su dedo en la boca y fingió que se provocaba el vómito.

\- Tiene suerte de que estamos en la biblioteca. - Me dijo Ino.

Ino se levanto, fue para tirar las frituras. Minutos más tardes regresó con una novela de romance. Se sentó y mostrando la carátula, dijo: Algún día éstas vamos a ser nosotras. Violadas por dos vaqueros medio desnudos. Me pregunto cómo se sentirá besar labios tostados por el sol y manchados de barro…

\- Sucio. - Murmuré mientras seguía escribiendo en mi portátil.

\- Hablando de sucio. - Y alzó la voz inesperadamente - Ahí está nuestro chico.

Dejé de escribir, miré sobre mi portátil y mi corazón soltó un latido. Sasuke estaba parado al otro lado de la habitación, haciendo fila para llevarse un libro. Como si él sintiera que lo estaba mirando, se volvió y nuestros ojos se encontraron por tres segundos. Senti que mi cara comenzaba a ponerse roja. Yo fui la primera en mirar a otra parte, pero no sin antes recibir una lenta sonrisa. Mi corazón comenzó a latir erráticamente y me dije a mí misma que me tranquilizara. Yo no iba a seguir por este camino. No con Sasuke. De ninguna manera, a menos que estuviera loca.

\- Creo que de-deberiamos irnos. - Le dije a Ino mientras cerraba mi portátil, lo guardaba y metía mis libros dentro de mi mochila, dejando caer unos cuantos mientras lo hacía.

Ino dijo: - Estoy intentando leer el título del libro que tiene… espera… Cómo ser un Acosador.

\- Él no se va a llevar un libro con ese título.

\- Es eso o Cómo Ser Sexy Sin Intentarlo.

\- ¡Shhh! - Silbé entre dientes.

\- Cálmate, él no puede escucharnos. Está hablando con la bibliotecaria.

Confirmando esto con una rápida mirada, me di cuenta de que si nos íbamos ahora probablemente nos encontraríamos con él en la salida y entonces tendría que decirle algo. Me acomodé de nuevo en la silla y comencé a buscar en mis bolsillos ninguna cosa en particular mientras él terminaba el proceso del libro.

\- ¿Crees que será raro que él esté aquí a la misma vez que nosotras? - Preguntó Ino.

-Yo c-creo que es una coincidencia. – Bueno pensándolo bien, si tuviera que hacer una lista de los primeros diez lugares en donde pensaría encontrar a Sasuke por la noche, la biblioteca no sería uno de ellos. ¿Qué estaba haciendo él aquí?

\- ¡Sasuke! - Susurró Ino teatralmente - ¿Estás acosando a Hinata?

Yo planté mi mano en su boca. – De-deja eso y lo digo en serio. - Le dije adoptando una expresión severa.

\- Apuesto a que te está siguiendo. - Dijo Ino apartando mi mano - Apuesto a que ya tiene un historial en esto. Apuesto a que ha tenido órdenes de alejamiento. Deberíamos colarnos en la oficina, podría estar todo en su archivo estudiantil.

\- No-no nos vamos a meter en la oficina.

\- ¿Sabes cuál es su apellido? - Preguntó Ino.

\- No.

\- ¿Sabes algo sobre él?

\- No, y me gustaría mantenerlo así.

\- Ay, vamos. Te encantan los misterios y éste no podría ser mejor.

\- Los mejores misterios están relacionados con cadáveres. No tenemos un cadáver.

\- ¡Todavía! - Chilló Ino. Saqué dos píldoras de hierro y me las tragué.

Después de las nueve, Ino estaba entrando en la carretera de su casa, apagando el motor y sacudiendo las llaves enfrente de mí.

\- ¿No me vas a llevar a casa? - Le pregunté. Una pérdida de aliento porque ya sabía qué iba a responder.

\- Hay neblina.

\- Neblina parcial. Ino sonrió abiertamente.

\- La neblina siempre se pone peor cerca de tu casa. - Continuó Ino - Me asusta cuando ya es de noche.

Agarré las llaves. - Muchas gracias.

\- No me culpes. Dile a tu padre que se muden más cerca. Dile que existe este nuevo club llamado civilización y ustedes podrían unirse.

\- Supongo que mañana te tengo que recoger para ir a la escuela. ¿Cierto?

\- A las siete y media estaría bien. Haré el desayuno.

\- Más vale que sea bueno.

-Sé buena con mi bebé. - Ella acarició el Mustang - Pero no demasiado buena. No quiero que piense que hay alguien mejor que yo.

Mientras conducía a mi casa, me permití pensar un poco en Sasuke. Ino tenía razón, algo en él era increíblemente seductor y también increíblemente espeluznante. Mientras más pensaba en ello, más me convencía de que algo en él era… extraño. El hecho de que a él le gustara ponerme incomoda, de verdad no entendía como ponía tanto es fuerzo en hacerme sentir así, no mucha gente se tomaría tantas molestias… a menos que tenga una muy buena razón. A mitad de camino, la lluvia comenzó a caer, dividiendo mi atención entre el camino y el volante, mientras intentaba localizar los limpia parabrisas. Las luces de la calle comenzaron a parpadear y me pregunté si se avecinaba alguna tormenta más fuerte. El clima cambia constantemente estando tan cerca del océano y un aguacero puede rápidamente convertirse en una inundación. Decidí acelerar, las luces de afuera volvieron a parpadear. Una sensación fría recorrió mi nuca y se me puso la piel de gallina. Mi sexto sentido gradualmente se puso en alerta máxima. Me pregunté si pensaba que estaba siendo perseguida. Por mi retrovisor no veía ninguna luz y al frente tampoco había ningún coche. Estaba completamente sola. No era un pensamiento muy reconfortante. Aceleré el coche a cuarenta y cinco.

Encontré los limpia parabrisas, pero aunque estaban a velocidad máxima, no podían contra la pesada lluvia. La luz del semáforo que estaba más al frente cambió a amarillo. Me detuve lentamente, verifiqué que no hubiera tráfico y luego atravesé la intersección. Escuché el impacto antes de que registrara la oscura silueta deslizarse a través del techo del coche. Grité y frené en seco. La silueta dio un golpazo contra el parabrisas y lo agrietó. Por impulso, moví el volante bruscamente hacia la derecha. La parte trasera del Mustang patinó, haciéndome dar vueltas en la intersección. La silueta dio vueltas y desapareció en el borde del techo. Yo estaba aguantando la respiración, apretando el volante entre los nudillos blancos de mis manos. Levanté mis pies de los pedales y el coche se detuvo. Él estaba agachado a poca distancia, observándome. Él no parecía para nada… herido. Estaba vestido completamente de negro y se confundía con la noche, haciendo difícil ver cómo era. No sabía si bajar y confirmar que no le hubiera pasado nada, claro que debería bajar, lo había golpeado lo mínimo que podía hacer es ver que se encontrara bien. Abri la puerta del Mustang y baje, la lluvia había incrementado y la niebla no ayudaba mucho, al principio no pude distinguir ningún rasgo facial y luego me dí cuenta de que llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar. Él se paró y aminoró la distancia entre ambos.

¿Te-te encuentras bien? Grite para que me escuchara

Se acercó un poco más y pude ver unos intensos ojos rojos, inmediatamente volví al auto, poniendo el seguro todas la puertas, un miedo intenso atravesó todo mi cuerpo, cerre los ojos automáticamente. Esa mirada era demasiada oscura. Escuche un golpe en el parabrisas y abrí los ojos, su mano estaba en el cristal de la ventana del conductor y nuestros ojos se encontraron a través de los agujeros de su máscara. Una sonrisa letal pareció crecer en los suyos. Nuevamente golpeo el cristal y éste vibró entre nosotros.

Mi respiración se detuvo, encendí el auto, el motor hizo el intento de prender, pero luego se volvió a apagar. Intente arrancar el motor una vez más, pero me distraje por un sonido metálico y desentonado. Observé con horror cómo la puerta comenzaba a arquearse. Él la estaba arrancando. Con fuerza, puse la palanca de cambio en primera. Estaba empapada y el agua escurría hasta mis zapatos que resbalaban en los pedales. El motor comenzó a gruñir y el contador de revoluciones subió hasta la zona roja. Su puño atravesó la ventana con una explosión de vidrios. Su mano pasó torpemente por mi hombro y luego se aferró a mi brazo. Lancé un grito, pisé fuerte el pedal de gasolina y me liberé de su agarre. El Mustang comenzó a moverse haciendo chillidos. Él por un tiempo se mantuvo corriendo detrás del coche. Aceleré más actuando bajo los efectos de la adrenalina. Miré por el espejo retrovisor para asegurarme de que ya no me estaba siguiendo y luego giré el espejo para que diera a otra a parte. Tuve que morderme los labios para evitar sollozar.


	4. Chapter 4

Conduje a toda velocidad hasta llegar a mi casa y luego di la vuelta y me dirigí al centro de Coldwater, utilicé el marcado rápido de mi celular para llamar a Ino.

\- "Pasó algo… yo… él… eso salió de la nada… tu auto…"

\- "Te estás entre cortando. ¿Qué?"

Me limpié la nariz con la parte trasera de mi mano. Estaba temblando de la cabeza a los pies.

\- "Él salió de la nada."

\- "¿Quién?"

\- "Él…" Intenté juntar mis pensamientos y formularlos en palabras. "¡Él saltó frente al auto!"

\- "Ay, hombre. Ay-dios-ay-dios-ay-dios. ¿Golpeaste un venado? ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué le pasó a Bambi?" Ella mitad gimió y mitad gruñó. "¿Mi bebe?" Yo abrí la boca, pero Ino me interrumpió.

\- "Olvídalo. Lo tengo asegurado. Solo dime que no hay pedazos de venado sobre mi bebé… no los hay ¿cierto?"

Cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que le iba a dar se quedó atrás. Mi mente estaba dos pasos adelantados. Un venado. Quizá podría fingir que impacté a un venado. Quería contarle la verdad a Ino, pero tampoco quería parecer una loca. ¿Cómo iba a explicar que vi al chico que impacté ponerse en pie y arrancar la puerta del auto? Gire mi cuello hacia un lado de mi hombro. Hasta donde podía ver, no había marcas en dónde él me había agarrado… De repente reflexioné. ¿De verdad estaba considerando negar lo que había pasado? Yo sé lo que vi. No fue mi imaginación.

\- "Ay rayos," dijo Ino. "No me estas respondiendo. El venado está pegado en los focos del auto ¿cierto? ¿Estás conduciendo por ahí con él atascado en el frente como si fuera una pala para la nieve?"

\- "¿Puedo dormir en tu casa?"

Quería salir de las calles. Fuera de la oscuridad. Con una súbita inhalación me di cuenta de que para ir a casa de Ino tendría que volver a la intersección en donde lo impacté a él.

\- "Estoy en mi cuarto," dijo Ino. "Puedes venir. Te veo en un rato."

Con mis manos fuertemente apretadas contra el volante, conduje el Mustang a través de la lluvia, rezando para que el semáforo en Hawthorne estuviera verde en mi favor. Lo estaba y pasé la intersección mirando directamente hacia el frente, pero a la vez mirando con el rabillo del ojo las sombras de los lados de la carretera. No había ninguna señal del chico con la máscara de esquiar. Diez minutos más tardes estaba estacionando frente a la casa de Ino. El daño en la puerta fue mucho y tuve que patearla para poder salir. Luego corrí hasta la puerta de entrada, entré a toda prisa y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta el sótano. Ino estaba sentada en su cama con las piernas cruzadas, tenía un cuaderno sobre sus rodillas, llevaba puesto audífonos y su iPod estaba encendido.

\- "¿Quiero ver el daño hoy, o debería esperar a dormir al menos siete horas?" Me preguntó a través de la música.

\- "Quizá deberías escoger la opción número dos." Ino cerró su cuaderno y se quitó los audífonos.

\- "Terminemos con esto de una vez." Cuando salimos, me quedé mirando el auto por un largo rato. No era una noche cálida, pero el clima no era la causa del escalofrío que recorrió mis brazos. La ventana del conductor no estaba rota. Tampoco la puerta.

\- "Algo no está bien," dije. Pero Ino no me estaba escuchando. Ella estaba ocupada inspeccionando cada pulgada del Mustang. Yo me adelanté para inspeccionar la ventana del lado del conductor. Cristal sólido. Cerré mis ojos. Cuando los volví a abrir, la ventana seguía intacta. Caminé hasta la parte de atrás del auto, casi terminaba de rodearlo cuando de repente me paré en seco. Había una pequeña grieta en el parabrisas. Vee lo vio al mismo tiempo.

\- "¿Estás segura que no fue una ardilla?"

Mi mente volvió a los letales ojos tras la máscara de esquiar. Estaban tan rojos que no podía distinguir las pupilas. Esos ojos me hicieron sentir una sensación ya conocida, fue igual que mirar los ojos intenso de… Sasuke.

\- "Mírame, estoy llorando de alegría," dijo Ino, tumbándose de forma poco elegante en el Mustang para abrazarlo.

-"Una pequeña grieta. ¡Eso es todo!"

Yo fingí que sonreía, pero mi estómago estaba revuelto. Cinco minutos antes, el cristal de la ventana se había deshecho y la puerta estaba encorvada. Ahora, mirando al auto, todo eso parecía imposible. No, parecía una locura. Pero yo vi como atravesó el cristal con su puño y sentí como sus uñas se clavaban en mi hombro. ¿Verdad? Mientras más intentaba recordar el accidente, menos podía. Pequeñas lagunas de información perdida llenaban mi memoria. Los detalles se estaban perdiendo. ¿Era él alto? ¿Bajo? ¿Delgado? ¿Musculoso? ¿Me dijo algo? No podía recordar. Esa era la parte más aterradora. A la mañana siguiente, Ino y yo salimos a las siete y quince y conducimos a Enzo's Bristol para tomar un desayuno de leche vaporosa. Con mis manos envueltas alrededor de mi tasa china, intenté aliviar el frío que recorría el interior de mi cuerpo. Sí me bañé y me puse una camisola y un cardigán que me prestó Ino, también me puse un poco de maquillaje, pero casi ni recuerdo cuando lo hice.

\- "No mires ahora," dijo Ino, "pero el señor Suéter Verde sigue mirando para acá, estimando tus largas piernas a través de tus jeans… Ah! Me acaba de saludar. No estoy bromeando. Me acaba de dar un pequeño saludo militar, de esos que hacen con dos dedos. Que adorable.

Yo no la estaba escuchando. El accidente de anoche se estuvo repitiendo en mi cabeza durante toda la noche, llevándose consigo toda posibilidad de dormir. Mis pensamientos estaban enredados, mis ojos estaban pesados y no podía concentrarme.

\- "El señor Suéter Verde se ve normal, pero su copiloto parece un chico muy malo," dijo Ino. "Emite cierta señal de no-jodas-conmigo. Dime que no parece al hijo de Drácula. Dime que estoy imaginando cosas."

Alzando mis ojos lo suficiente como para verlo sin parecer que lo estaba viendo, me fijé en las facciones finas y atractivas de su rostro. El pelo rojo y despeinado. Sus ojos eran de un color azul intenso. Estaba impecablemente vestido con una chaqueta a la medida y unos jeans oscuros de diseñador.

-"Estas imaginando cosas," dije.

\- "¿No te fijaste en ese par de ojos profundos? ¿En esa forma de uve que la raíz de su cabello deja en su frente, al estilo Drácula? ¿En su cuerpo alto y delgado? Él puede que sea hasta más alto que yo."

Ino mide casi seis pies de alto y le encantan los tacones. Tacones altos. También tiene la costumbre de no salir con chicos más bajos que ella.

\- "Bueno ¿cuál es el problema?" Preguntó Ino. - "Te has vuelto incomunicable. ¿Esto no tiene que ver con la grieta en mi parabrisas, verdad? ¿Qué importa que hayas golpeado un animal? Le pudo haber pasado a cualquiera. Aunque está comprobado que las probabilidades hubieran sido menos si tu papa se mudara fuera de la jungla."

Le iba a contar a Ino lo que había pasado de verdad. Pronto. Solo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para juntar los detalles. El problema era que no veía cómo podría hacerlo. Los únicos detalles que recuerdo estaban incompletos. Era como si un borrador hubiera dejado mi memoria en blanco. Pensando, recordé que un aguacero caía en cascada sobre las ventanas del Mustang, causando que todo afuera se viera borroso. ¿Habré golpeado de verdad a un venado?

\- "Mmm, mira eso," dijo Ino. "el señor Suéter Verde se está levantando de su silla. Vaya, eso sí es un cuerpo que visita el gimnasio regularmente. Definitivamente está caminando hacia nosotras. Sus ojos están buscándote."

Medio latido después, fuimos saludadas con un simpático, - "Hola."

Ino y yo lo miramos al mismo tiempo. El señor Suéter Verde estaba parado tras nuestra mesa, sus pulgares estaban enganchados en los bolsillos de sus jeans. Tenía ojos azules y el pelo estratégicamente despeinado caía sobre su frente.

\- "Hola a ti," dijo Ino. "Soy Ino y esta es Hinata Hyuga."

Miré seriamente a Ino. No me gustó que ella diera mi apellido, se sintió como si hubiera violado el contrato entre chicas y mejores amigas cuando se encuentran con chicos desconocidos. Hice un leve movimiento de mano como saludo y llevé la tasa a mis labios, quemando mi lengua inmediatamente. Él arrastró una silla de la mesa de al lado y se sentó al revés, sus brazos descansando en donde se suponía que estuviera su espalda.

Extendiendo una mano en mi dirección, dijo, - "Soy Sabaku no Gaara." Sintiéndome demasiado formal, le estreché la mano. - "Y este es Sasori," añadió, alzando su barbilla en dirección a su amigo, al cual Ino subestimó cuando le llamó 'alto'. Sasori inclinó todo su cuerpo y se sentó en una silla al lado de Ino, y bajo su cuerpo la silla parecía muy pequeña.

Ella le dijo, - "Creo que eres el chico más alto que he visto en mi vida. En serio. ¿Cuánto mides?"

\- "Seis pies, diez pulgadas," masculló Sasori, hundiéndose en su silla y cruzándose de brazos. Gaara aclaró su garganta.- "¿Puedo comprarles algo para comer?"

\- "E-estoy bien," dije, levantando mi taza. "Ya ordené." Ino me pateó bajo la mesa.

\- "Ella quiere una dona rellena de crema de vainilla. Que sean dos."

\- "¿No es eso demasiado para tu dieta?" Le pregunté a Ino.

\- "El grano de la vainilla es una fruta. Una fruta marrón."

\- "Es una legumbre."

\- "¿Estás segura sobre eso?"

No lo estaba. Sasori cerró los ojos y se apretó el puente de su nariz. Aparentemente él estaba tan contento de estar sentado con nosotras, como yo lo estaba por tenerlos a ellos allí. Mientras Gaara caminaba hacia el mostrador, permití que mis ojos lo recorrieran. Definitivamente él estaba en la secundaria, pero nunca antes lo había visto. Lo hubiera recordado. Él tiene una personalidad carismática y llevadera, de esas que no pasan desapercibidas. Si no me hubiera sentido tan trastornada, definitivamente me hubiera interesado para una amistad, o tal vez para algo más.

\- "¿Vives por aquí?" Le preguntó Ino a Sasori.

\- "Mmm."

\- "¿Vas a la escuela?"

\- "Kinghorn Prep." Había un aire de superioridad en la manera en que él lo dijo.

\- "Nunca he oído de ella."

\- "Es una escuela privada en Portland. Comenzamos a las nueve."

El levantó su manga y miró su reloj. Ino sumergió un dedo en la espuma de la leche y luego lo lamió.-

"¿Es cara?"

Por primera vez, Jules la miró directo a los ojos. Sus ojos se estrecharon, mostrando un poco de blanco alrededor de los bordes.

\- "¿Eres rico? Apuesto que lo eres," ella dijo.

Sasori miró a Ino como si ella hubiera matado una mosca en su frente. Él alejó su silla un par de pulgadas, distanciándose de nosotras. Gaara regresó con una caja con media docena de donas.

\- "Dos cremas de vainilla para las damas," él dijo, empujando la caja hacia mí, "y cuatro glaseadas para mí. Supongo que me tengo que llenar ahora porque no sé cómo es la cafetería de Coldwater High."

Ino casi escupe su leche. - "¿Vas a ir a CHS?"

\- "Comenzaré hoy. Me acabo de transferir de Kinghorn Prep."

\- "Hinata y yo vamos a CHS," dijo Ino. "Espero que aprecies tu buena suerte. Cualquier cosa que necesites saber, incluyendo a quién deberías invitar para el baile de primavera- solo pregunta. Hinata y yo no tenemos pareja… todavía."

Decidí que era tiempo para separarnos. Sasori estaba obviamente aburrido y molesto, y el estar en su compañía no ayudaba a mi ya agotado ánimo. Hice un gran espectáculo mirando al reloj de mi celular.

"Se-será mejor que nos vayamos a la escuela, Ino. Tenemos que e-estudiar para el examen de bilogía. Gaara, Sasori; fue un placer conocerles."

\- "Nuestro examen de bilogía es para el viernes," dijo Ino. Mi interior se estremeció, pero aún así sonreí entre dientes.

\- "Me re-refería a que tengo un examen de inglés. Las obras de… Geoffrey Chaucer."

Todo el mundo supo que estaba mintiendo. De una manera lejana, mi rudeza me molestó un poco, especialmente porque Gaara no había hecho nada para merecerlo. Pero no quería estar sentada aquí por más tiempo. Quería seguir adelante, distanciándome de lo que paso anoche. Tal vez la desvanecida memoria no era tan mala después de todo. Mientras más temprano olvidara lo que pasó, más rápido mi vida volvería a retomar su normalidad.

\- "E-espero que pases bien tu primer día de clases y quizá nos ve-veamos en el almuerzo," le dije a Gaara. Luego tomé a Ino por el codo, la obligué a levantarse y la conduje hasta la puerta.

El día escolar casi se había acabado, solo quedaba biología y me dirigí a la clase después de que hiciera una parada rápida en mi casillero para cambiar los libros. Ino y yo llegamos antes que Sasuke, ella se deslizó en su silla vacía y buscó en su mochila, sacando una caja.

"Por aquí va una fruta roja," ella dijo, ofreciéndome la caja.

\- "No tengo hambre." Dije.

\- "Mentirosa. ¿Esto tiene que ver con Sasuke? ¿No piensas que él de verdad te está acosando, verdad? Porque anoche solo estaba bromeando con todo ese asunto en la biblioteca."

Comencé a masajearme circularmente las sienes. El sordo dolor que tomó por residencia mis ojos aumentó por la mención de Sasuke.

-"Sasuke es lo menos que me preocupa," dije. Eso no era exactamente cierto.

\- "Mi asiento, si no te molesta." Ino y yo miramos simultáneamente al sonido de la voz de Sasuje. El sonó lo suficientemente simpático, pero siguió observando a Ino mientras colgaba su mochila en su hombro y parecía que ella no se podía mover lo suficientemente rápido porque él movió su brazo hacia el lado, invitándola a que se saliera del medio.

\- "Luciendo bien, como siempre," él me dijo mientras se sentaba en su silla. Se recostó en ella, extendiendo sus piernas. Sabía que era alto, pero nunca me había puesto a medirlo. Ahora, mirando sus piernas, supuse que él medía más de seis pies. Quizá seis y una pulgada.

\- "Gra-gracias," respondí sin pensar e inmediatamente quise retirar lo dicho. Mi rostro se puso rojo de la vergüenza. ¿Gracias? De todas las cosas que pude haber dicho, 'gracias' era la peor. No quería que Sasuke pensara que me gustaban sus cumplidos.

Porque no me gustaban…la mayor parte de ellos. No se necesitaba mucha percepción para darme cuenta que él era problemático y ya tenía demasiados problemas en mi vida. No tenía necesidad de invitar más. Quizá si lo ignoraba, eventualmente él dejaría de intentar iniciar conversaciones y entonces podríamos sentarnos uno al lado del otro en silenciosa armonía, como los demás compañeros del salón.

\- "También hueles bien," dijo Sasuke.

\- "Se lla-llama tomar u-una ducha."

Yo estaba mirando directamente hacia el frente. Cuando él no contestó, miré hacia el lado.

-"Jabón. Champú. Agua ca-caliente." Dije.

\- "Desnuda. Sé el proceso."

Abrí mi boca para cambiar el tema, pero la campana me interrumpió.

\- "Aparten sus libros," dijo el entrenador desde detrás de su escritorio. "Les voy a repartir un examen corto para prepararlos para el examen del viernes."

Él se detuvo frente a mí, lamiendo sus dedos mientras intentaba separar las hojas de los exámenes. "Quiero quince minutos de silencio mientras responden las preguntas. Luego, discutiremos el capítulo siete. Buena suerte."

Trabajé con las primeras preguntas, respondiéndolas con un rítmico desplazo de hechos memorizados. Si no fue otra cosa, el examen robó mi concentración, apartando el accidente de anoche y la voz que cuestionaba mi salud mental. Haciendo una pausa para quitarme el calambre que le había dado a la mano con la que escribía, sentí a Sasuke inclinado hacia mí.

\- "Te ves cansada. ¿Tuviste una noche agitada?" Susurró.

\- "Te-te vi en la biblioteca." Tuve el cuidado de mantener mi lápiz moviéndose sobre mi examen, pareciendo que estaba trabajando duramente.

\- "Lo más destacado de mi noche."

\- "¿Me estabas siguiendo?" El movió su cabeza hacia atrás y rió suavemente. Intenté otro ángulo. - "¿Qué e-estabas haciendo allí?"

\- "Buscando un libro." Sentí los ojos del entrenador sobre mí y me dediqué a mi examen.

Después de contestar otras cuantas preguntas, miré disimuladamente a la izquierda y me sorprendí al descubrir que Sasuke me estaba mirando. El sonrió.

Mi corazón dio un inesperado vuelco, sorprendida por su extrañamente atractiva sonrisa. Otra vez me estaba sonrojando por su sonrisa. Para mi horror, estaba tan desconcertada, que se me calló el lápiz, rebotó varias veces sobre la mesa y luego rodó hasta el borde. Sasuke se dobló para tomarlo, lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano y tuve que concentrarme en no tocar su piel mientras lo tomaba.

\- "De-después de la biblioteca," susurré, "¿a-a dónde fuiste?"

\- "¿Por qué?"

\- "¿Me s-seguiste?" Exigí en tono bajo.

\- "Luces un poco agitada, Hinata. ¿Qué pasó?"

Sus cejas se juntaron con preocupación, pero era todo fingido porque había un brillo burlón en el centro de sus negros ojos.

\- "¿Me estas siguiendo?"

\- "¿Por qué querría perseguirte?"

\- "Co-contesta la pregunta."

\- "Hinata." La advertencia en la voz del entrenador hizo que me volviera a concentrar en mi examen. Pero no pude evitar especular sobre cuál hubiera sido su respuesta y eso hizo querer alejarme de Sasuke, estar lejos de él en el salón. Al otro lado del mundo. El entrenador sopló su silbato. -"Se acabó el tiempo. Pasen sus exámenes al que está en frente. Esperen preguntas similares en el examen del viernes. Ahora," él juntó sus manos y el sonido seco que causó, hizo que me estremeciera, "A la lección de hoy. Señorita Yamanaka ¿quieres decir cuál será nuestro tema?"

\- "S-e-x-o," anunció Ino.

Precisamente, luego de que ella hablara, yo me desconecté. ¿Sasuke me estaba persiguiendo? ¿Era su cara la que estaba tras la máscara de esquiar, si es que había una cara tras ella? No, no podía ser, el no tiene ojos rojos, debo estar loca. Pero era la misma sensación ¿Qué quería él? Abracé mis codos, sintiendo súbitamente frío. Quería que mi vida volviera a ser como era antes de que Sasuke irrumpiera en ella.

Al final de la clase, detuve a Sasuke antes de que se fuera.

\- "¿Po-podemos hablar?" Él ya estaba parado, así que se sentó en el borde de la mesa.

\- "¿Qué pasa?"

\- "Yo sé que tú tampoco qu-quieres sentarte conmigo y-y creo que el entrenador consideraría cambiar nuestros asientos si tú hablas con él. Si le explicas la situación…"

\- "¿La situación?"

\- "Nosotros no-no somos… compatibles." El pasó su mano sobre su mandíbula, un calculador gesto con el cual ya me he familiarizado en el poco tiempo que he ido conociéndolo.

\- "¿No lo somos?" Dijo. - "Cuando el entrenador me pidió las características que deseo en una compañera, le di las tuyas."

Mi boca se abrió levemente. - "Re-retira lo dicho."

\- "Inteligente. Atractiva. Vulnerable. ¿No estás de acuerdo?"

Él estaba haciendo esto con el único propósito de contrariarme y eso solo me puso más nerviosa.

-"¿Le pe-pedirás al entrenador que nos cambie de a-asiento o no?"

\- "Yo paso. Me he acostumbrado a ti."

¿Cómo se supone que respondiera a eso? Obviamente su objetivo era que yo reaccionara, lo cual no era difícil porque nunca sabía cuando él esta bromeando o hablando en serio. Traté de que mi voz sonara tranquila.

\- "Cre-creo que estarás mejor sentado con otra persona y creo que lo s-sabes." Sonreí tensa, pero cortésmente.

"Creo que podría terminar sentado con Ino." Su sonrisa parecía igual de cortés que la

Mía.

-"No voy a presionar mi suerte." Ino apareció al lado de nuestra mesa, mirándonos a mí y a Sasuke.

\- "¿Interrumpo algo?"

\- "No," dije, cerrando mi mochila. -"Le estaba preguntando a Sasuke sobre la lectura de esta noche. No recuerdo cuáles fueron las páginas que el entrenador asignó."

\- "La asignación está en la pizarra, como siempre. Como si no lo hubieras leído.", dijo Ino.

Sasuke rió, pareció que estaba compartiendo una broma privada con él mismo. Sin ser la primera vez, deseé saber qué él estaba pensando. Porque a veces estaba completamente segura de que esas bromas tenían todo que ver conmigo.

\- "¿Algo más, Hinata?"

\- "No," dije. "Te veo mañana."

\- "Eso espero." El guiñó. De verdad guiñó.

Después de que Sasuke estuviera lo bastante lejos par que no pudiera escuchar, Ino agarró mi brazo.

\- "Buenas noticias. Uchiha. Ese es su apellido. Lo vi en la lista del entrenador."

\- "¿Y y eso es algo por lo cual alegrarse porque…?"

-"Todo el mundo sabe que los estudiantes tienen que registrar en la enfermería las medicinas recetadas." Ella tiró del bolsillo frontal en mi mochila, en donde yo guardaba mis píldoras de hierro.

-"Además, todo el mundo sabe que la oficina de la enfermera esta convenientemente localizada dentro de la oficina principal, donde, da la casualidad, están también guardados los archivos de los estudiantes." Con los ojos brillantes, Ino enlazó su brazo con el mío y me arrastró hacia la puerta. - "Es hora de hacer trabajo detectivesco de verdad."


	5. Chapter 5

-"¿Te puedo ayudar?"

Sonreí forzadamente a la secretaria de la oficina principal, esperando no verme tan deshonesta como me sentía.

\- "Te-tengo una medicina recetada que debo tomar diariamente en la escuela y mi amiga…" Mi voz se estancó en la palabra. Me pregunto si después de hoy tendré ganas de considerar a Ino otra vez mi amiga.

-"Mi amigam-me informó que se supone que yo-yo lo debo registre con la enfermera. ¿Sabes si es eso correcto?"

No podía creer que estaba aquí haciendo esto. Últimamente estaba mostrando un comportamiento no característico en mí. Primero seguí a Sasuke a un billar de mala muerte en la noche. Ahora estaba a punto de husmear en el archivo estudiantil. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

\- "Ah, sí," dijo solemnemente la secretaria. "Todas las medicinas necesitan ser registradas. La oficina de la enfermera está allá detrás, tercera puerta a la izquierda, al frente del archivo estudiantil." Ella hizo señas hacia el pasillo detrás de ella. "Si la enfermera no está ahí, puedes esperar. Ella regresará en cualquier momento."

Sonreí, no esperaba que fuera tan fácil. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo, me detuve un par de veces para mirar sobre mi hombro. Nadie venía tras de mí. El teléfono de la oficina principal estaba sonando, pero sonaba como un mundo aparte del oscuro pasillo en donde estaba.

Estaba sola, libre para hacer lo que quisiera. Me paré frente a la tercera puerta a la izquierda. Aguanté la respiración y toqué a la puerta, pero por la oscuridad en la ventana, era obvio que el cuarto estaba vacío. Empujé la puerta. Se movió con renuencia, haciendo un chirrido. Por un momento me quedé parada en la entrada, casi deseando que la enfermera apareciera y así no tener otra opción que registrar mis píldoras de hierro e irme. Una rápida mirada a través del pasillo reveló una puerta con una ventana que decía Archivo estudiantil.

Concentré mi atención en un insistente pensamiento en el fondo de mi mente. Sasuke diciendo que él no había ido a la escuela el año pasado. Estaba bien segura de que él estaba mintiendo, pero y si no lo estaba ¿tendría una record estudiantil? Al menos sí tiene una dirección residencial, razoné. También la tarjeta de vacunas y las calificaciones del semestre pasado. Aun así, una posible suspensión parecía un precio muy alto para pagar por mirar la tarjeta de vacunas de Sasuke. Recosté un hombro contra la pared y miré mi reloj. Ino me dijo que esperara por su señal. Ella dijo que sería obvia. Grandioso.

El teléfono en la oficina principal volvió a sonar y la secretaria lo contestó. Mordiéndome el labio, miré nuevamente a la puerta identificada como Archivo Estudiantil. Probablemente estaba cerrada con llave. El archivo estudiantil probablemente era considerado de mucha seguridad. No importaba que clase de distracción Ino hubiera creado; si la puerta estaba cerrada, yo no iba a entrar. Cambié mi mochila al otro hombro. Otro minuto pasó. Me dije a mi misma que debía marcharme… Por otro lado ¿y si Ino tenía razón? ¿Y si Sasuke tiene un pasado criminal? Como su compañera de biología, el tener regularmente contacto con él podría ponerme en peligro. Yo tenía la responsabilidad de protegerme… ¿cierto? Si la puerta no estaba cerrada y los archivos estaban alfabetizados, no tendría ningún problema en localizar rápidamente el record de Sasuke.

Todo estaba demasiado callado en la oficina principal. De repente, Ino se apareció en la esquina. Ella se acercó a mí caminando agachada, pegada contra la pared, arrastrando sus manos por la pared y mirando furtivamente sobre sus hombros. Estaba caminando como los espías lo hacían en las películas viejas.

\- "Todo está bajo control," ella susurró. - "¿Qué le pasó a la secretaria?"

"Tuvo que dejar la oficina por un minuto."

\- "¿ _Tuvo_? No la incapacitaste ¿cierto?"

\- "Esta vez no. Llamé desde el teléfono público y dije que hay una amenaza de bomba," dijo Ino. "La secretaria llamó a la policía y luego corrió para buscar al director."

\- "¡Ino!" Ella dio golpecitos en su muñeca.

\- "El reloj está contando. No queremos estar aquí cuando llegue la policía."

Ino y yo fuimos a la puerta de los archivos de los estudiantes.

\- "Muévete," dijo Ino, empujándome con su cadera.

\- "Quizá no deberíamos entrar".

Giro el pestillo y la puerta se abrió. - "Entra tú," ordenó Vee. "Yo vigilo. Si todo va bien, nos encontraremos en una hora. Espérame en el restaurante en la esquina de Drake y Beech."

Luego caminó en cuclillas por el pasillo. Me dejó allí parada, mitad adentro y mitad afuera del estrecho cuarto revestido de pared a pared con archiveros. Antes de que mi conciencia me dijera que me saliera de ahí, entré y cerré la puerta tras de mí. Encontré la gaveta marcada. La gaveta se abrió de un jalón. Las etiquetas de los archivos estaban identificadas a mano y me pregunté si Coldwater High era la última escuela en el país que aún no estaba computarizada.

Mis ojos se posaron sobre el apellido "Uchiha". De un tirón, saqué el archivo de la repleta gaveta. Por un momento lo sostuve en mis manos, tratando de convencerme de que no era tan malo lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Qué importaba que allí adentro hubiera información privada? Como compañera de biología de Sasuke, tenía derecho a saber estas cosas. Afuera, las voces llenaron el pasillo. Abrí el archivo con torpeza e inmediatamente me estremecí. No tenía sentido. Las voces avanzaban. Al azar, introduje el archivo dentro de la gaveta y la empujé, enviándola rápidamente devuelta al archivero. Mientras me giraba, me quedé paralizada. Al otro lado de la ventana, el director se detuvo en seco y su vista estaba fija sobre la mía. Lo que sea que le estaba diciendo al grupo, el cual consistía de los más importantes de la facultad, se quedó en el olvido.

\- "Discúlpenme un momento," lo escuché decir. El grupo continuó caminando. Pero él no. Él abrió la puerta. - "Esta área es prohibida para los estudiantes." Intenté mostrar una expresión indefensa.

\- "Lo-lo siento. Intento e-encontrar la oficina de la enfermera. La secretaria dijo que era la tercera puerta a la d-derecha, pero creo que conté mal…" Puse mis manos en alto. - "Estoy perdida." Antes de que él pudiera responder, abrí la cremallera del bolsillo de mi mochila. -"Se supone que registre esto. Píldoras de hierro," expliqué. "Soy anémica."

Él me estudió por un momento frunciendo el ceño. El señaló hacia la puerta, alzando su barbilla, -"Necesito que salgas del edificio inmediatamente."

Él abrió la puerta y yo pasé bajo su brazo, mientras mi sonrisa colapsaba.

Una hora después me senté en uno de los cubículos del restaurante en la esquina de Drake y Beech. Fruncí el entrecejo cuando vi la insignia en la portada del Menú. The Borderline. Nunca antes había comido aquí, y sin embargo algo en el nombre se me hacía vagamente familiar.

Ino vino detrás de mí y se sentó en la silla opuesta. Nuestro mesero estaba esperando.

\- "Cuatro chimis, crema agria extra, un plato con nachos y otro con frijoles negros," le dijo Ino sin consultar el menú.

\- "Un burrito rojo," dije. –

"¿Cuentas separadas?" Preguntó él.

\- "Yo no le voy a pagar a ella," Ino y yo dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Después de que nuestro mesero se fue, dije, - "Cuatro chimis. Estoy ansiosa por saber su conexión con las frutas."

\- "No empieces. Me muero de hambre. No he comido nada desde el almuerzo. Más vale que traiga los nachos rápido," dijo Ino. "Me va a dar urticaria si no como algo salado en los próximos cuarenta y cinco segundos y de todas maneras las primeras tres letras de la palabra 'dieta' debería decirte que es lo que quiero hacer."

\- "Ellos hacen la salsa con tomates," mencioné. "Eso es rojo y los aguacates son una fruta, creo."

Su rostro resplandeció. - "Y ordenaremos daiquiris de fresa." Ino tenía razón. Esta dieta era fácil. – "Vuelvo enseguida," dijo ella, saliendo del cubículo. "

Mientras esperaba por ella, me encontré concentrada en el chico que estaba unas mesas más al frente. Él estaba trabajando duramente, estregando un trapo sobre la mesa. Había algo extrañamente familiar en la manera en que se movía, en la manera en que su camisa caía sobre el arco de su bien definida espalda. Casi como si él sospechara que estaba siendo observado, él se enderezó, se dio la vuelta y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos al mismo tiempo que yo comprendí por qué me era tan familiar. Sasuke. No podía creerlo. Pensé en golpearme la frente cuando recordé que él me había dicho que trabajaba en el Borderline.

Limpiándose las manos en su delantal, él caminó hacia mí, aparentemente disfrutando de mi incomodidad mientras yo miraba alrededor buscando alguna manera de escapar y descubriendo que no podía ir a ninguna parte, que solo podía hundirme más en el cubículo.

\- "Vaya, vaya," él dijo. "¿Cinco días a la semana no son suficiente para mí? ¿También me tienes que dar una tarde?"

\- "Me d-disculpo por la desafortunada coincidencia." Él se sentó en la silla de Ino.

Cuando él puso los brazos sobre la mesa, estos eran tan largos que cruzaron mi lado de la mesa. Él tomó mi vaso, haciéndolo girar entre sus manos. - "Todas las sillas aquí e-están ocupadas," dije. Cuando él no respondió, agarré mi vaso de vuelta y tomé un sorbo de agua, tragando accidentalmente un cubo de hielo que me lastimó la garganta.

\- "¿No d-deberías estar trabajando en lugar de e-estar fraternizando con clientes?" Dije ahogada. Él sonrió.

\- "¿Qué vas a hacer el domingo en la noche?"

Yo bufé. Accidentalmente. - "¿Me e-estas invitando a sa-salir?"

\- "Te estás volviendo presumida. Me gusta eso, ángel."

\- "No i-importa lo que te gusta. No v-voy a salir contigo. No en una cita. Tampoco sola contigo."

Quería patearme por experimentar un ardiente estremecimiento al imaginarme qué podría conllevar pasar una noche sola con Sasuke. Él ni siquiera lo decía en serio. Él estaba provocándome por razones que sólo él conocía.

-"Es-espera ¿me dijiste _ángel_?" Pregunté.

\- "¿Y que si lo hice?"

\- "No me gusta." Él sonrió abiertamente.

\- "Entonces lo dije. Ángel."

Él se inclinó en la mesa, levantando sus manos hasta mi cara y rozó su pulgar en la esquina de mi boca. Yo me alejé, muy tarde. Él frotó brillo labial entre su pulgar y el dedo índice.

\- "Te ves mejor sin eso." Intenté recordar de qué estábamos hablando, pero no me esforcé tanto como estaba haciendo para intentar parecer que su contacto no me había causado nada. Recogí mi pelo tras mi hombro, tomando de nuevo el hilo de nuestra previa conversación.

-"De t-todas maneras, no me dejan salir cuando hay clases al otro día."

\- "Que mal. Hay una fiesta en la costa. Pensé que podríamos ir."

Él de verdad parecía sincero, pero no podía saber si era cierto o no. En lo absoluto. El calor de antes seguía corriendo en mis venas y tomé un largo sorbido con mi pajilla, intentando enfriar mis sentimientos con un tiro de agua helada. Tiempo a solas con Sasuke podría ser intrigante y peligroso. No estaba segura cómo exactamente, pero esta vez estaba confiando en mis instintos. Fingí un bostezo.

\- "Bu-bueno, como ya dije, al otro día hay cla-clases." Con la esperanza de convencerme más a mí que a él, añadí, -"Si e-estas interesado en esa fiesta, yo casi puedo garantizarte que no e-estaré."

Listo, pensé. Caso cerrado. Y luego, sin ninguna advertencia en absoluto, dije,

\- "¿Po-por qué me estas invitando?" Hasta este preciso instante, había estado diciéndome que no me importaba lo que Sasuke pensara de mí. Pero ahora, supe que era una mentira. Aunque probablemente me arrepentiría, estaba lo suficientemente curiosa sobre el hasta el punto de ir a cualquier parte con él.

\- "Quiero estar contigo a solas," dijo Sasuke. Solo con eso, mis defensas regresaron.

\- "Es-escucha, Sasuke, no quiero ser grosera, pero…"

\- "Seguro que quieres serlo."

\- "¡Bueno, tú comenzaste!" Adorable. Muy madura. "No puedo ir a la fiesta. Fin de la historia."

\- "¿Porque no puedes salir en noches de escuela, o porque te da miedo estar sola conmigo?"

\- "A-ambas." La confesión se me escapó. Inmediatamente tape mi boca y desvié la mirada.

\- "¿Te dan miedo todos los chicos… o solo yo?" Entorné mis ojos dejando claro que no me iba a molestar en contestar una pregunta tan estúpida.

\- "¿Te hago sentir incómoda?" Su boca creó una línea neutral, pero detecté una sonrisa especulativa atrapada tras ellos. Sí, en realidad él tenía ese efecto en mí. También tenía la tendencia de eliminar de mi cabeza todo pensamiento lógico.

\- "Lo-lo siento," dije. "¿De qué estábamos hablando?"

\- "De ti."

\- "¿De mi?"

\- "De tu vida personal."

Yo reí, insegura de qué otra respuesta dar.

-"Si e-esto es sobre mi… y el sexo opuesto… Ino ya me dio ese discurso. No necesito escucharlo dos veces."

\- "¿Y qué te dijo la sabia Ino?" Yo estaba jugando con mis manos y las deslicé fuera de la vista. - "No puedo i-imaginar por qué estás ta-tan interesado." Él sacudió suavemente su cabeza.

-"¿Interesado? Estamos hablando de ti. -Estoy fascinado."

Él sonrió y fue una sonrisa fantástica. El efecto fue un pulso agitado. _Mi_ pulso agitado.

\- "Cre-creo que deberías regresar a trabajar," dije.

\- "Es bueno saberlo, me gusta la idea de que en la escuela no haya ningún chico que junte todas tus expectativas."

\- "Ol-ollvidé que eres la autoridad de mis tan nombradas expectativas," bufé.

Él me estudió de una manera que me hizo sentir transparente.

\- "Tú no eres reservada, Hinata. Tampoco eres tímida. Solo necesitas una buena razón para salir de tu rutina y conocer a alguien."

\- "Ya n-no quiero hablar más sobre mí."

\- "Tú crees que lo sabes todo."

\- "No e-es cierto," dije. "Por ejemplo, bu-bueno, en este caso, yo no sé mucho sobre… ti."

\- "Tú no estás lista para conocerme."

No había nada despreocupado en la manera en que él lo dijo. En realidad, su expresión era cortante.

\- "Bu-busqué en tu expediente." Mis palabras colgaron en el aire por un momento antes de que los ojos de Sasuke se alinearan con los míos.

\- "Estoy bastante seguro de que eso es ilegal," dijo él calmadamente.

-"Tu… tu expediente estaba vacío. N…no había nada. Ni siquiera tu record de vacunas."

Él ni siquiera fingió estar sorprendido. Él se reclinó en su silla y sus ojos relucían como obsidianas.

\- "¿Y me estás diciendo esto porque tienes miedo de que pueda causar un brote de sarampión o paperas?"

\- "Te…te estoy diciendo esto porque quiero que sepas que yo sé que algo no está bien contigo. Nos has e…engañado a todos. Voy a descubrir qué es lo que estas tramando. Te voy a descubrir."

\- "Estaré esperando que lo hagas." Yo me sonrojé, comprendiendo muy tarde la indirecta.

Sobre la cabeza de Sasuke, pude ver a Ino abriéndose camino entre las mesas.

\- "Ino viene. Te tienes que ir.", Dije.

Él se quedó ahí, mirándome, pensando.

\- "¿P-por qué me estas mirando así?" Le dije a manera de reto.

Él se impulsó, preparándose para levantarse.

\- "Porque tú no eres como yo pensaba."

\- "Tú tampoco lo eres," rebatí. "Eres peor."


	6. Chapter 6

A la mañana siguiente estaba sorprendida de ver a Gaara entrar a la clase de Educación Física, justo cuando la campana tardía sonó. Él estaba vestido con unos pantalones de baloncesto que le llegaban hasta las rodillas y una sudadera Nike blanca. Sus tenis parecían nuevas y costosas. El me miró, luego de entregarle un papel a la Srta. Anko, me saludó de lejos y se reunió conmigo en las gradas.

\- "Estaba pensando cuándo sería el día en que nos encontráramos otra vez," él dijo. "La oficina principal se dio cuenta que no he cogido Educación Física en los últimas dos años. No es requerido en las escuelas privadas. Están debatiendo cómo cubriré cuatro años en los próximos dos años y medio y, pues aquí estoy. Tengo Educación Física a primera hora y en el cuarto período."

\- "Nunca escuché por qué te transferiste aquí," dije.

\- "Es demasiado costoso, bueno no es como si no pudieran pagarlo mis padres pero de igual forma necesitaba cambiar de rutina." La Srta. Anko sopló su silbato.

\- "Entiendo que el silbato significa algo," me dijo Gaara.

\- "Diez vueltas alrededor del gimnasio, sin cortar las esquinas."

Me levanté de las gradas. "¿Eres atleta?" Gaara se levantó de un salto, bailando en la punta de sus pies. Tiró al aire unos cuantos ganchos y puños y terminó con un puño alto que terminó a solo centímetros de mi mentón. Sonriendo, él dijo,

-"¿Un atleta? De corazón." Sonreí.

\- "Entonces vas a adorar la idea de diversión que tiene la Srta. Anko."

Gaara y yo trotamos juntos diez vueltas, luego salimos fuera del gimnasio, dónde el aire estaba cubierto de una fantasmal niebla que parecía tapar mis pulmones y me ahogaba. Del cielo cayeron unas cuentas gotas, amenazando con una tormenta en la ciudad de Coldwater. Yo miré las puertas del edificio, pero supe que no tenía caso, la Srta. Anko era muy firme.

\- "Necesito dos capitanes para el softball," ella gritó. "Vamos, luzcan con vida. ¡Déjenme ver algunas manos en alto! Es mejor que lo hagan voluntariamente, porque de lo contrario yo escogeré los equipos y no siempre soy justa."

Gaara levantó su mano. - "Muy bien," le dijo la Srta. Anko. "Ven aquí a la meta y… qué tal… Sakura Haruno como capitán del equipo rojo."

Los ojos de Sakura se movieron sobre el cuerpo de Gaara.

\- "Veamos quién es el mejor."

\- "Gaara, es el primero en escoger los miembros del equipo," dijo la Srta. Anko.

Cerrando sus dedos sobre su barbilla, Gaara examinó la clase, al parecer midiendo nuestras destrezas en el juego con solo mirarnos.

\- "Hinata" dijo.

Sakura echó su cuello hacia atrás y rió. - "Gracias," le dijo a Gaara, enviándole una sonrisa tóxica que, por razones más allá de mi conocimiento, cautivaban al sexo opuesto.

\- "¿Por qué?" Dijo Gaara.

\- "Por regalarnos el juego." Me señaló con un dedo. - "Hay cientos de razones por las cuales soy porrista y ella no. _Coordinación_ es la primera."

La fulminé con la mirada, luego caminé hasta ponerme al lado de Gaara y me puse una camiseta azul.

-"Hinata y yo somos amigos," le dijo Gaara a Sakura calmadamente, casi con frialdad. Era algo exagerado, pero yo no lo iba a corregir. Sakura parecía como si le hubieran echado un balde de agua helada y yo lo estaba disfrutando.

\- "Eso es porque no has conocido a nadie mejor. Como yo." Sakura enrolló su pelo en su dedo.

-"Sakura Haruno. Pronto escucharás todo sobre mi." O su ojo tenía un tic, o le lanzó una guiñada. Gaara no dio ninguna respuesta en lo absoluto y continuó escogiendo a los miembros de su equipo. Cualquier otro chico se hubiera puesto de rodillas y rogaría a Sakura por un poco de atención.

\- "¿Queremos quedarnos aquí toda la mañana esperando que venga la lluvia, o queremos comenzar con el juego?" Preguntó la Srta. Anko.

Luego de dividirnos en equipos, Gaara dirigió el nuestro a la caseta y determinó el orden de bateo. Entregándome un bate, puso un casco sobre mi cabeza.

-"Tú vas primero, Hyuga. Todo lo que necesitamos es un imparable para llegar a base."

Casi lo golpeo mientras practicaba con el bate –"Lo si-siento". Le dije.

El sonrió –"No te preocupes". Él me dirigió hacia la meta.

-""Llego el momento Hyuga, espera al lanzamiento y batea con fuerza."

Yo balanceé el bate en mi hombro, pensando que quizá debí haber prestado más atención a la Serie Mundial. Mi casco me cubrió los ojos y yo lo empujé hacia arriba, intentando ver el parque, que estaba cubierto por una macabra espiral de neblina. Sakura tomó su lugar en el montículo del lanzador. Ella sostuvo la bola en frente de ella y noté que su dedo del medio estaba alzado para mí. Ella mostró otra sonrisa tóxica y lanzó hacia mí la bola. Le di a una parte de ella, enviándola hacia el lado equivocado.

\- "¡Eso es un strike!" Gritó la Srta. Anko desde su posición entre primera y segunda base.

Gaara gritó desde la caseta, "¡Esa bola tenía mucha curva, lánzale una buena!" Me tomó un momento para darme cuenta de que él le estaba hablando a Sakura y no a mí. Nuevamente la bola dejó la mano de Sakura, haciendo un arco en el sombrío cielo. Yo intenté golpearle, pero fallé.

\- "Segundo strike," dijo Shikamaru a través de la máscara del receptor. Yo lo miré pesadamente.

Alejándome del plató, intenté nuevamente practicar con el bate. Casi ni sentí a Gaara venir tras de mí. Él estiró sus brazos hacia mi uno alrededor de mi cintura y el otro lo posicionó en el bate, alineándose.

\- "Déjame enseñarte," él me dijo al oído.

-"Así. ¿Sientes eso? Relájate. Ahora gira tus caderas, todo está en las caderas."

Podía sentir mi cara calentarse al ver que toda la clase nos estaba mirando. - "Cre-creo que entendí, gracias." Estaba completamente sonrojada, baje mi rostro apenada. Él era guapo no podía negarlo, se sentía agradable estar con él.

-"¡Vayan a un cuarto!" Nos gritó Sakura. Toda la clase rió.

\- "Si le lanzaras decentemente," Gaara le gritó, "ella golpearía la bola."

\- "Mi lanzamiento está bien."

\- "Y el bateo de ella está bien." Gaara bajó la voz y me habló. "Tú pierdes contacto visual al minuto que ella suelta la bola. Sus lanzamientos no son rectos, así que tendrás que estar alerta para poder golpear."

Asentí.

\- "¡Estamos atrasando el juego, gente!" Gritó la Srta. Anko.

Justo en ese momento, algo en el estacionamiento más allá de la caseta llamó mi atención. Creí que alguien me llamaba. Me giré, pero mientras lo hacía, supe que mi nombre no había sido mencionado en alto. Lo había escuchado en mi mente. _Hinata_.

Sasuke llevaba puesta una desgastada gorra de béisbol y tenía sus dedos enganchados en la verja de metal, recostándose contra ella. No llevaba abrigo a pesar del clima. Simplemente iba de negro de la cabeza a los pies. Sus ojos eran opacos e inaccesibles mientras me observaba, pero sospeché que había mucho más oculto tras ellos. Otra sucesión de palabras se introdujeron en mi mente.

 _¿Lecciones de bateo? Que rico… contacto._ Respiré profundamente y me dije que estaba imaginando las palabras. Porque la otra alternativa consideraba que Sasuke tenía el poder de transmitir pensamientos en mi mente. Lo cual no podía ser. Simplemente no podía. A menos que estuviera loca. Eso me asustó más que la idea de él violando los métodos de comunicación normal, por voluntad propia, y hablándome sin ni siquiera abrir su boca.

\- "¡Hyuga! ¡Concéntrate en el juego!" Yo pestañeé, volviendo a la vida justo a tiempo para ver la bola rodando hacia mí en el aire. Comencé a mover el bate, pero entonces escuché otro hilo de palabras. _Todavía… no._

Me detuve esperando que la bola viniera a mí y mientras descendía, me adelanté al frente del plató y bateé con toda la fuerza que tenía. Se escuchó un enorme crujido y el bate vibró en mis manos. La bola condujo hacia Sakura, quién cayó de espaldas al suelo y apretujada entre segunda base y campo cortó, la pelota rebotó en la grama del parque.

\- "¡Corre!" Gritó mi equipo desde la caseta. "¡Corre, Hinata!"

Corrí. - "¡Tira el bate!" Gritaron. Lo lancé a un lado. - "¡Quédate en primera base!"

No lo hice. Tropezando con una de las esquinas de la primera base, le di la vuelta, corriendo hacia la segunda. Ahora el campo izquierdo tenía la pelota, en posición para sacarme. Yo agaché la cabeza, estiré los brazos y traté de recordar cómo los profesionales en la ESPN se deslizaban hacia la base. ¿Primero los pies? ¿La Cabeza? ¿Detenerse, tirarse y dar vueltas?

La pelota navegó hacia donde estaba el de la segunda base, dejando una estela blanca en algún lado de mi visión. Un emocionado coro con la palabra -"¡Deslízate!" vino desde la caseta, pero yo todavía no me había decidido qué iba a golpear primero el suelo: mis zapatos o mi cara. El de la segunda base agarró la pelota fuera del aire. Yo me lancé de cabeza, con los brazos estirados. El guante vino de la nada descendiendo en picada sobre mí. Aterrizó en mi cara, apestando fuertemente a cuero. Mi cuerpo se abolló contra el suelo, dejándome con la boca llena de polvo y arena el cual se disolvió bajo mi lengua.

\- "¡Fuera!" Gritó la Srta. Anko. Me puse de lado, inspeccionando mis daños. Mis muslos ardían con una extraña mezcla de calor y frío y cuando levanté mi sudadera, decir que dos gatos habían estado jugando en mis muslos era poco. Cojeando hasta la caseta, me dejé caer en la banca.

\- "Muy bonito," dijo Gaara.

\- "¿La maniobra que hice, o el rasgón en mi pierna?". Sonrió. Llevando mi rodilla contra mi pecho, sacudí el sucio lo más que pude. Gaara se dobló y sopló en mi rodilla. Varios de los pedazos más grandes de tierra cayeron al suelo. Un momento de incómodo silencio le siguió.

\- "¿Puedes caminar?" Preguntó. Parándome, demostré que aunque mi pierna era un desastre con rasgones y sucio, aún podía usarla. - "Puedo llevarte a la enfermería, si quieres, para que te venden," él dijo.

\- "De verdad estoy bien." Miré a la verja en donde había visto a Sasuke. Él ya no estaba allí.

\- "¿Ese que estaba parado en le verja era tu novio?" Preguntó Gaara.

Me sorprendió el que Gaara hubiera notado a Sasuke. Él había estado de espaldas a él.

\- "No," dije. "Es solo un amigo. En realidad, ni siquiera es eso. Es mi compañero de bilogía."

\- "Te estás sonrojando."

\- "Probablemente he estado demasiado tiempo expuesta al sol."

La voz de Sasuke seguía haciendo eco en mi cabeza. Mi corazón latió más rápido y mi sangre se puso fría. ¿Él habló directamente a mis pensamientos? ¿Había entre nosotros alguna inexplicable conexión que permitía que eso pasara? ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? Gaara no pareció muy convencido.

\- "¿Estás segura que no hay nada entre ustedes dos? No quiero estar tras una chica que no está disponible."

-"Nada." Nada que yo fuera a permitir. _Espera_. ¿Qué dijo Gaara? - "¿Di-discúlpame, qué dijiste?"

Él sonrió. - "Delphic Seaport reabre el sábado en la noche, Sasori y yo tenemos pensando ir. El clima no se supone que esté tan mal. Quizá Ino y tu quieran ir…"

Tardé un momento en pensar sobre su oferta. Estaba muy segura que si le decía a Gaara que no, Ino me mataría. Además, salir con Gaara parecía una buena manera para escapar de mi incómoda atracción hacia Sasuke.

\- "Dalo por hecho," dije.


	7. Chapter 7

Era la noche del sábado y Kurenai y yo estábamos en la cocina. Ella acababa de meter una cacerola en el horno y yo estaba viendo la magnitud de la lista de tareas que tenía que hacer.

\- "Tu padre llamó. No regresará hasta el lunes en la noche," dijo Kurenai mientras le echaba Ajax a nuestro fregadero y lo restregaba con tanto vigor, que hacía que mi codo doliera.

-"Dejó un mensaje en la máquina. Quiere que lo llames. ¿Lo haz llamado todas las noches antes de acostarte?" Me senté en uno de los taburetes de la barra, mientras comía un panecillo con mantequilla. Acaba de dar un mordisco enorme y ahora Kurenai me estaba mirando como si quisiera una respuesta.

"Mm-jmm," dije, asintiendo con la cabeza.

\- "Hoy llegó una carta de la escuela." Ella señaló con su barbilla un grupo de cartas que había sobre la encimera. "Tal vez sepas a qué se deba." Alcé los hombros, intentando parecer lo más inocente posible y dije,

\- "Ni idea." Mentalmente, me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Doce meses atrás, abrí la puerta y me encontré con la policía. _Tenemos malas noticias_ , dijeron. Una semana después fue el funeral de mi mama. Desde entonces, todos los lunes en la tarde me he presentado a mi sesión programada con el Dr. Hendrickson, el psicólogo de la escuela. He faltado a las últimas dos sesiones y si no enmendaba eso en esta semana, iba a tener problemas. La carta era más bien una advertencia.

\- "¿Tienes planes para esta noche? ¿Ino y tu tienen algo bajo la manga? ¿Van a ver una película en la casa?"

\- "Quizá. Honestamente, yo puedo limpiar el fregadero luego. Ven siéntate y… toma la otra mitad de mi panecillo."

-"Mañana voy a portland a casa de mi hermana, así que estarás sola por el resto del día" Dijo. –"Regresare hasta el Lunes, mi sobrina tiene problemas con un chico y mi hermana quiere que vaya a verla, espero que no hagas cosas estúpidas por un chico, Hina." Ella me señaló con el dedo.

\- "Créeme, no hay chicos en mi vida."

Está bien, quizá hay dos acechando, rodeándome, pero como no conozco bien a ninguno de los dos, y uno me asusta, se sentía más seguro cerrar mis ojos y fingir que no existían.

\- "Eso es bueno y es malo," dijo Kurenai, a regañadientes. "Si encuentras al chico equivocado, buscarás problemas. Si encuentras al chico adecuado, encontrarás amor."

Su voz se suavizó nostálgicamente. "Cuando era una chiquilla, tuve que decidir entre dos chicos. Uno era un chico muy malo. El otro era Asuma. Hemos estado felizmente casados por 15 años."

Terminé mi panecillo con el sonido monótono del parloteo de Kurenai, respondiendo con algunos "ah-ja" cada vez que ella se detenía lo suficiente para esperar por mi respuesta. Yo estaba preocupada debatiéndome si en realidad quería encontrarme esta noche con Gaara. Al principio, salir con él me había parecido una gran idea, pero mientras más lo pensaba, más duda tenía. Conocía a Gaara desde hace solo unos días y además no estaba segura de cómo mi padre se sentiría acerca de esto. Se me estaba haciendo tarde y el viaje hacia Delphic duraba al menos media hora y para añadir, en los fines de semana, Delphic tenía reputación de ser peligroso. El teléfono sonó y el número de Ino apareció en el registro de llamadas.

\- "¿Vamos a hacer algo esta noche?" Ella quería saber. Abrí la boca, pensando cuidadosamente mi respuesta. No habría marcha atrás una vez le dijera a Ino sobre la invitación de Gaara.

Ino chilló. - "¡Ay! ¡Ay dios ay dios! Acabo de derramar esmalte de uñas en el sofá. Espera, voy a buscar papel. ¿El esmalte de uñas sale con agua?"

Momentos después, regresó. "Creo que arruiné el sofá. Tenemos que salir esta noche. No quiero estar aquí cuando mi último trabajo de arte accidental sea descubierto."

Kurenai se había ido al pasillo, al tocador, y no tenía deseos de pasar toda la noche escuchándola gruñir acerca de las instalaciones del baño mientras limpiaba, así que hice mi decisión.

\- "¿Qué tal si vamos a Delphic Seaport? Gaara y Sasori van a ir y quieren que nos encontremos allá."

\- "¡Ocultaste pistas! Esto es información vital, Hina. Te recogeré en quince minutos."

Y me dejó escuchando el tono muerto del teléfono. Subí las escaleras y me puse un cómodo suéter blanco de cachemira, jeans oscuros y mocasines azul marino. Con mis dedos, acomodé mi pelo para que enmarcara mi rostro. Me alejé del espejo para verme completa y pensé que me veía como un cruce entre descuidada y _casi_ sexy. Exactamente quince minutos después, Ino estaba con su Mustang al frente de la casa y sonó su bocina. A mí me toma diez minutos llegar a su casa, pero usualmente yo presto atención al límite de velocidad. Ino entendía la palabra velocidad, pero límite no era parte de su vocabulario.

\- "Voy a ir a Delphic Seaport con Ino," le grité a Kurenai. "Si Papa llama, se lo dejas saber." Kurenai salió del tocador balanceándose.

\- "¿Vas a ir a Delphic tan tarde?"

\- "¡Diviértete en tu conferencia!" Dije, escapando por la puerta antes de que ella pudiera protestar o llamar a papa por el teléfono. El cabello rubio de Ino estaba recogido en una cola de caballo alta. Aros dorados colgaban de sus orejas. Llevaba puesto labial rojo cereza y rímel negro.

\- "¿Cómo lo haces?" Pregunté. "Tuviste cinco minutos para estar lista."

\- "Siempre estoy preparada." Ino sonrió de oreja a oreja. "Soy el sueño de un Boy Scout." Ino me observó con ojo crítico.

\- "¿Qué?" Dije. - "Esta noche nos vamos a reunir con chicos."

\- "La última vez que verifiqué, sí."

\- "A los chicos les gusta las chicas que lucen como… chicas." Yo alcé mis cejas.

\- "¿Y cómo luzco yo?"

\- "Como si hubieras salido de la ducha y decidieras que eso solo era suficiente para parecer presentable. No me tomes a mal. La ropa está bien, el pelo está bien, pero el resto… Toma."

Ella buscó en su bolso. "Siendo la amiga que soy, te presto mi labial y mi rímel, pero solo si juras que tus ojos no tienen una enfermedad contagiosa."

\- "¡No tengo ninguna enfermedad contagiosa!"

\- "Solo cumplo con preguntar."

\- "No lo quiero." Ino se quedó boquiabierta, mitad jugando y mitad en serio.

\- "¡Te sentirás desnuda si no lo usas!"

\- "Suena como la manera en que tú quieres lucir," dije.

Con toda honestidad, tenía sentimientos encontrados con esto de ir sin maquillaje. No porque sí me sentía un poco desnuda, si no porque Sasuke había puesto en mi mente la sugerencia de no usar maquillaje.

En un esfuerzo para hacerme sentir mejor, me dije que mi dignidad no estaba en juego y tampoco mi orgullo. Me dieron una sugerencia y yo estaba dispuesta a llevarla a cabo. Lo que no quería reconocer es que específicamente había escogido una noche en donde sabía que no vería a Sasuke para que él la aprobara.

Media hora después Ino condujo hasta la entrada de Delphic Seaport. Fuimos forzadas a estacionarnos en el lado más lejos del lote de estacionamiento, debido al pesado tráfico del fin de semana de inauguración. El pueblo se encuentra justo en la costa, así que Delphic no es conocido por su buen clima. Un suave viento había comenzado, haciendo que las bolsas de hojuelas de maíz y envolturas de dulces se envolvieran alrededor de nuestros tobillos mientras Ino y yo caminábamos hacia la ventanilla de entradas. Hacía mucho que los árboles habían perdido sus hojas y las ramas amenazaban sobre nosotras, como dedos inconexos. El auge de Delphic Seaport duraba todo el verano junto con un parque de diversiones, mascaradas, leedoras del tarot, músicos gitanos y un espectáculo de fenómenos. Jamás podré estar segura si las deformidades humanas eran reales o si solo eran una ilusión.

-"Un adulto, por favor," le dije a la mujer de la ventanilla de entradas. Ella cogió mi dinero y deslizó bajo la ventanilla una banda para la muñeca. Luego sonrió, mostrando unos colmillos plásticos de vampiros, pintados con labial rojo. "Que la pasen bien," dijo con una voz sin aliento. "No olviden probar nuestra recién remodelada atracción."

Ella golpeó su lado del cristal, señalando a una pila de mapas del parque y volantes. Yo tomé uno de cada uno mientras caminaba hacia la entrada giratoria. El volante decía: **¡La nueva sensación del Parque de Diversiones Delphic! El Arcángel ¡Remodelado y Renovado! Cae del cielo en esta caída vertical de cien pies.**

Por encima de mi hombro, Ino leyó el volante y sus uñas amenazaban con perforar la piel de mi brazo.

\- "¡Tenemos que ir a eso!" Exclamó.

\- "A lo último," prometí, esperando que si íbamos primero a las otras atracciones, ella se olvidaría de esta.

Desde años no le he temido a las alturas, probablemente porque desde años he estado convenientemente evitándolas y no estaba segura si estaba lista para saber si el tiempo había borrado mi temor a ellas. Después de montarnos en la estrella, en los carritos chocadores, en la atracción de la Alfombra Mágica y jugar en los juegos de las casetas, Ino y yo decidimos que era tiempo de buscar a Gaara y Sasori.

\- "Jmm," dijo Ino, mirando a todas partes del camino que cruzaba el parque. Ambas nos quedamos calladas pensando.

\- "En los videojuegos," dije por último.

\- "Bien pensado."

Acabábamos de pasar por la entrada de los videojuegos cuando lo vi. No a Gaara. Tampoco a Sasori. Sasuke. Él me miró desde su videojuego. Llevaba puesta la misma gorra de béisbol que cuando lo vi en Educación Física y esta le tapaba casi toda la cara, pero estaba segura de que vi una rápida sonrisa. A primera vista parecía amistoso, pero luego recordé cómo él entró en mis pensamientos y me puse fría hasta los huesos. Por suerte Ino todavía no lo había visto y la llevé hacia donde estaba toda la gente, dejando a Sasuke fuera de la vista. Lo último que necesitaba era que ella sugiriera ir a donde él y comenzar una conversación.

\- "¡Allí están!" Dijo Ino, moviendo el brazo sobre su cabeza. "¡Sasori! ¡Gaara! ¡Por aquí!"

\- "Buenas noches". Dijo Gaara, abriéndose camino entre la multitud. Sasori caminaba tras él, luciendo tan entusiasmado como un pastel de carne hecho hace tres días.

-"¿Puedo comprarle a ambas una Coca-Cola?"

\- "Me parece bien," dijo Ino. Ella estaba mirando directamente a Sasori. -"Que la mía sea dietética."

Sasori masculló una excusa de que tenía que ir al baño y se volvió a perder en la multitud. Cinco minutos después, Gaara regresó con las Coca-Colas y luego de que nos las entregara, frotó sus manos y contempló el suelo.

\- "¿Por dónde comenzamos?"

\- "¿Qué pasa con Sasori?" Preguntó Ino.

\- "Él nos encontrará."

\- "Hockey de mesa," dije inmediatamente.

El hockey de mesa estaba al otro lado de los videojuegos. Mientras más lejos de Sasuke, mejor. Me dije que era una coincidencia el que él estuviera aquí, pero mis instintos decían lo contrario.

\- "¡Ah, mira!" Interpuso Ino. "¡Fútbol de mesa!"

Ella ya estaba zigzagueando entre la multitud, abriéndose camino hasta una mesa libre. "Sasori y yo contra ustedes dos. Los perdedores comprarán pizza."

\- "Muy justo," dijo Gaara.

El fútbol de mesa hubiera estado bien, si esta no hubiera estado a tan corta distancia de dónde Sasuke estaba jugando. Me propuse ignorarlo. Si me mantenía de espaldas a él, difícilmente notaría que estaba ahí. Quizá Ino tampoco lo vería.

\- "¿Oye, Hina, no es ese Sasuke?" Dijo Ino.

\- "¿Jmm?" Dije inocentemente. Ella señaló.

\- "Allí. Ese es él ¿cierto?"

\- "Lo dudo. ¿Gaara y yo seremos el equipo blanco?"

\- "Sasuke es el compañero de biología de Hina," Ino le explicó a Gaara.

Ella me lanzó una guiñada traviesa, pero adoptó una expresión inocente al momento que Gaara le dio su atención. Sutilmente, sacudí la cabeza, transmitiéndole silenciosamente que se detuviera.

\- "Él sigue mirando para acá," Ino dijo bajando la voz.

Ella se reclinó contra la mesa del fútbol, intentando que nuestra conversación pareciera privada, pero ella susurró tan alto, que Gaara no tuvo más opción que escuchar.

-"Se está preguntando qué haces aquí con…" Ella balanceó su cabeza hacia Gaara.

Yo cerré los ojos e imaginé que golpeaba mi cabeza contra una pared.

-"Sasuke ha dejado bien claro que quiere ser para Hina algo más que compañero de biología," continuó Ino. "Y nadie puede culparlo."

\- "¿Es cierto eso?" Dijo Gaara, mirándome de una manera que decía que no estaba sorprendido. Que él ya lo sospechaba. Noté que él se acercó más a mí. Ino me lanzó una sonrisa triunfante. _Me lo agradeces después_ , decía.

\- "No es eso," corregí. "Es…"

\- "Peor que eso," dijo Ino. "Hina sospecha que él la está siguiendo. La policía está a punto de envolverse."

\- "¿Por qué no jugamos?" Dije en voz alta y tiré la bola al centro de la mesa, pero nadie lo notó. -"¿Quieres que hable con él?" Me preguntó Gaara. "Le explicaré que no estamos buscando problemas. Le diré que estas aquí conmigo y que si tiene algún problema lo puede discutir conmigo."

Esta no era la dirección que quería que tomara nuestra conversación. Para nada.

\- "¿Qué le pasó a Sasori?" Dije. "Se ha ido por mucho tiempo."

\- "Sí, quizá se cayó en el inodoro," dijo Ino.

\- "Déjame hablar con Sasuke," dijo Gaara.

Aunque apreciaba su preocupación, no me gustaba la idea de Gaara hablando cara a cara con Sasuke. Sasuke era un factor X: intangible, daba miedo y era desconocido. ¿Quién sabe de qué era capaz? Gaara era demasiado bueno para ser enviado en contra de Sasuke.

\- "Él no me asusta," dijo Gaara, como desaprobando mis pensamientos. Obviamente esto era algo en lo que Gaara y yo no estábamos de acuerdo.

\- "Mala idea," dije.

\- " _Gran_ idea," dijo Ino. "De otra manera, Sasuke podría volverse… violento. ¿Recuerdas la última vez?"

 _¿La última vez?_ Le dije a Ino, articulando sin pronunciar palabra. No tenía idea de por qué Ino estaba haciendo esto, aparte de que ella tenía una tendencia a hacer todo lo más dramático posible. Su idea de drama era mi idea de una mórbida humillación.

\- "Sin ofender, pero este chico suena como un arrastrado," dijo Gaara.

-"Dame dos minutos con él." Él comenzó a caminar.

\- "¡No!" Dije, agarrándolo por la manga para detenerlo. "Él, eh, podría ponerse otra vez violento. Déjame lidiar con esto." Fulminé a Ino con la mirada.

\- "¿Estas segura?" Dijo Gaara. "Estaría muy feliz de hacerlo."

\- "Creo que es mejor si se lo digo yo."

Froté mis manos en mis jeans y luego de respirar tranquilamente, comencé a cerrar la distancia entre Sasuke y yo, la cual se trataba del ancho de unas cuantas consolas de videojuegos. No tenía idea de qué le iba a decir cuando llegara a él. Con suerte, solo un breve hola y luego podría regresar y asegurarle a Ino y a Gaara que todo estaba bajo control. Sasuke estaba vestido con su ropa usual: camisa negra, jeans negros y una delgada gargantilla de plata que brillaba sobre su oscura complexión. Sus mangas estaban enrolladas hasta los codos y podía ver sus músculos trabajando mientras él presionaba botones. Él era alto, delgado y sólido y no me hubiera sorprendido si bajo su ropa tuviera varias cicatrices, legados de peleas callejeras y otras conductas imprudentes. No es que yo quisiera ver bajo su ropa. Cuando llegué a la consola de Sasuke, la golpeé por el lado para llamar su atención. Con la voz más calmada que pude lograr, dije,

\- "¿Pac-Man? ¿O es Donkey Kong?" La verdad, parecía un poco más violento y militar. Una lenta sonrisa se expandió en su rostro.

\- "Béisbol. ¿Crees que puedas pararte tras de mí y darme un par de instrucciones?"

Bombas explotaron en la pantalla y cuerpos gritando navegaron en el aire. Obviamente él no estaba jugando béisbol.

\- "¿Cuál es su nombre?" Sasuke preguntó, señalando con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente hacia la mesa de fútbol.

\- "Gaara. Mira, de-debo hacer esto rápido. Me están esperando."

\- "¿Lo he visto antes?"

\- "Él es nuevo. Se acaba de transferir."

\- "Primera semana en la escuela y ya hizo amigos. Qué suerte tiene." Él me deslizó una mirada. - "Podría tener un lado tenebroso y peligroso del cual no conocemos."

\- "Parece ser mi especialidad." Esperé a que él captara lo que yo quería decir, pero él solo dijo, - "¿Quieres jugar?"

Él inclinó su cabeza hacia más allá de los videojuegos. Hacia la multitud en dónde solo podía ver mesas de billar.

\- "¡Hina!" Gritó Ino. "Ven aquí. ¡Gaara me está ganando!

\- "No puedo." Le dije a Sasuke.

\- "Si yo gano," él dijo, como si no tuviera ninguna intención de ser rechazado, "le dirás a Gaara que pasó algo. Le dirás que ya no estarás libre esta noche."

No podía evitarlo; él era demasiado arrogante. Dije, - "¿Y si yo gano?" Sus ojos me observaron de la cabeza a los pies. Su sonrisa vino fácil. - "No creo que debamos preocuparnos por eso."

Antes de que pudiera detenerme, golpeé su brazo.

\- "Cuidado," él dijo en voz baja. "Ellos podrían creer que estamos flirteando."

Me dieron ganas de patearme porque eso era exactamente lo que estábamos haciendo. Pero no era mi culpa, era de Sasuke. Estando cerca de él, experimentaba una confusa polaridad de deseos. Parte de mi quería correr, alejarme de él gritando, _¡fuego!_ y una parte más imprudente estaba tentada de ver qué tan cerca podía llegar sin… quemarme.

\- "Una mesa de billar," él tentó.

\- "Estoy aquí con otra persona."

\- "Ve hacia los billares, yo me encargo de lo demás." Yo me crucé de brazos, esperando lucir severa y un poco exasperada, pero al mismo tiempo, tuve que morderme el labio para no mostrar una reacción levemente más positiva.

-"¿Qué vas a hacer? ¿Pelear con Gaara?"

\- "Si tengo que hacerlo." Estaba casi segura de que él estaba bromeando. Casi.

\- "Se acaba de vaciar una mesa. Ve y ocúpala." _Yo… te… reto._ Me puse rígida.

\- "¿Cómo haces eso?"

Cuando él no lo negó inmediatamente, sentí un poco de pánico. Era real. Él sabía exactamente lo que estaba haciendo. Las palmas de mis manos comenzaron a sudar.

\- "¿Cómo haces eso?" Repetí.

Él me sonrió maliciosamente. - "¿Hacer qué?"

\- "No-no hagas eso," le advertí. "No finjas que… que no lo estás haciendo." Él reclinó un hombro contra la consola y bajó la vista hacia mí.

\- "Dime qué es lo que se supone que estoy haciendo."

\- "Mis… pensamientos."

\- "¿Qué pasa con ellos?"

\- "Ya… ya basta, Sasuke." Él observó a todos lados de una manera teatral.

\- "No dirás… que estoy hablándole a tu mente ¿cierto? ¿Sabes lo loco que suena eso?"

Tragando, dije lo más calmada que pude,

\- "Tú me… me asustas y no estoy segura de que se… seas bueno para mí."

\- "Yo podría hacerte cambiar de opinión."

\- "¡Hinaaaa!" Se escuchó la voz de Ino llamar sobre todas las voces y los sonidos electrónicos.

\- "Encuéntrame en el Arcángel," dijo Sasuke. Me alejé un paso.

\- "No," dije impulsivamente. Sasuke se me acercó por detrás y un escalofrío recorrió mi espina.

\- "Te estaré esperando," me dijo al oído. Luego salió de los videojuegos.


	8. Chapter 8

Regresé a la mesa de fútbol un poco aturdida. Gaara estaba inclinado sobre la mesa y su rostro mostraba concentración competitiva. Ino estaba gritando y riendo. Sasori seguía perdido. Ino me miró.

\- "¿Y bueno? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué te dijo?"

\- "Nada. Le dije que no nos molestara y se fue." Dije con voz monótona.

\- "Él no parecía molesto cuando se fue," dijo Gaara. "Sea lo que sea que le hayas dicho, debió haber funcionado."

\- "Que mal," dijo Ino. "Estaba esperando algo más emocionante."

\- "¿Estamos listos para jugar?" Preguntó Gaara. "Se me está antojando la pizza que me voy a ganar."

\- "Sí, si es que Sasori regresa," dijo Ino. "Estoy comenzando a pensar que no le agradamos. Él sigue desapareciendo. Creo que es una indirecta."

\- "¿Estas bromeando? Él las adora," Gaara dijo con demasiado entusiasmo. "Lo que pasa es que él es tímido con los extraños. Voy a buscarlo. No se vayan a ninguna parte."

Tan pronto Ino y yo estuvimos solas, dije, - "¿Sabes que te voy a matar, verdad?" Ino levantó las manos y dio un paso hacia atrás.

\- "Te estaba haciendo un favor. Gaara está loco por ti. Después de que te fuiste, le dije que tienes como a diez chicos que te llaman todas las noches. Debiste haber visto su cara. A penas contenía los celos."

Gruñí. - "Es la ley de oferta y demanda," dijo Ino. "¿Quién diría que economía sería tan útil?"

Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.- "Necesito algo."

\- "Necesitas a Gaara."

\- "No, necesito azúcar. Mucha. Necesito algodón de azúcar."

Lo que necesitaba era un borrador lo suficientemente grande como para borrar de mi vida toda evidencia de Sasuke. Particularmente eso de hablar a través de la mente. Me estremecí. ¿Cómo él lo hacía? ¿Y por qué a mí? A menos que… lo haya imaginado. Al igual que imaginé golpear a alguien con el Mustang.

\- "Yo también podría usar un poco de azúcar," dijo Ino. "Cuando llegamos, vi a un vendedor cerca de la entrada. Me quedaré aquí para que Sasori y Gaara no piensen que huimos y tú puedas comprar el algodón de azúcar."

Retrocedí hasta la entrada, pero cuando encontré al vendedor que vendía los algodones, me distraje por algo que vi a lo lejos del camino. El Arcángel se alzaba sobre la copa de los árboles. Una serpiente de carros montaba sobre la alumbrada vía y bajaba en picada hasta perderse de vista. Me pregunté por qué Sasuke quería reunirse conmigo. Sentí un pinchazo en el estómago y probablemente debí haber tomado eso como una respuesta, pero a pesar de mis mejores intenciones, me encontré caminando hacia el Arcángel. Me movía junto a la corriente de todas las demás personas, manteniendo mis ojos en las distantes vías del Arcángel que serpenteaba en el cielo. El viento había cambiado de frío a helado, pero esa no era la razón por la cual me sentía mal. La sensación había regresado. Esa fría y mortífera sensación de que alguien me estaba observando. Miré hacia ambos lados y no vi nada. Di una vuelta de 180 grados. Un poco más atrás, parada entre un pequeño grupo de árboles, una figura encapuchada se dio la vuelta y desapareció en la oscuridad. Con mi corazón latiendo velozmente, eludí a un enorme grupo de personas para alejarme de los árboles. Cuando ya estaba más lejos, volví a mirar hacia atrás. No vi a nadie que pareciera seguirme. Cuando me giré para seguir caminando, me di contra alguien.

\- "¡Lo siento!" Dije, intentando recobrar el balance.

Sasuke sonrió de oreja a oreja. - "Soy difícil de resistir." Lo miré y parpadeé.

-"Déjame sola." Traté de pasar por su lado, pero él me agarró por el codo.

\- "¿Qué pasa? Parece que vas a vomitar."

\- "Ti..tienes ese efecto en mi," dije bruscamente. El rió y me dieron ganas de patear su espinilla.

-"Podrías tomarte algo." Él todavía me tenía del codo y me llevó hasta el carrito de limonadas. No quise dar un paso más.

\- "¿Qui…quieres ayudarme? Aléjate de mí." Él apartó un mechón de mi cara.

\- "Amo tu cabello. Me gusta cuando está fuera de control. Es como ver una parte de ti que necesita salir más a menudo."

Con furia, alisé mi cabello. Tan pronto me di cuenta que me veía como si intentara parecer más presentable para él, dije, - "Me-me tengo que ir. Me están esperando." Luego de una pausa agotada, dije, "Su...supongo que te veré el lunes en clase."

\- "Ven conmigo al Arcángel." Yo estiré el cuello para mirar hacia el Arcángel. Gritos agudos hacían eco desde los carros que hacían estruendos en las vías. - "Dos personas en una silla." Su sonrisa cambió a una lenta y atrevida.

\- "No." De ninguna manera.

\- "Si sigues huyendo de mí, nunca descubrirás qué es lo que está pasando de verdad." Con ese comentario, debí haberme ido corriendo. Pero no lo hice. Fue casi como si Sasuke supiera exactamente qué decir para picar mi curiosidad. Como si supiera qué decir en el momento correcto.

\- "¿Qué está pasando?"

\- "Solo hay una manera para saberlo."

\- "No-no puedo. Le tengo miedo a las alturas. Además, Ino me está esperando."

Solo que, de repente, la idea de ir tan alto en el aire no me asustó. Ya no me asustaba. De una manera absurda, el saber que estaba con Sasuke me hacía sentir a salvo.

\- "Si aguantas toda la ronda sin gritar, le diré al entrenador que nos cambie de silla."

\- "Ya lo intenté. Él no va a cambiar de opinión."

\- "Yo podría ser más convincente que tú." Tomé su comentario como un insulto personal.

\- "Yo n-no grito," dije. "No en atracciones de carnavales."

No por ti. Junto a Sasuke, me abrí camino hasta lo último de la fila de espera para el Arcángel. Una ráfaga de gritos se levantó y luego se apagó lejos en el cielo nocturno.

\- "No te había visto antes en Delphic," dijo Sasuke.

\- "¿Vienes aquí seguido?" Hice una nota mental de no viajar más a Delphic en los fines de semana.

\- "Tengo una historia con este lugar." Llegamos hasta el principio de la fila, mientras los carros se vaciaban y un nuevo par de buscadores de emoción se montaban.

\- "Déjame adivinar," dije. "El a-año pasado venías aquí en lugar de ir a la escuela." Estaba siendo sarcástica, pero Sasuke dijo,

\- "Contestar eso significaría dar pistas sobre mi pasado y prefiero mantenerlo en secreto."

\- "¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo tu pasado?"

\- "No creo que ahora sea un buen momento para hablar de eso. Mi pasado podría asustarte."

Demasiado tarde, pensé. Él se acercó y nuestros brazos se encontraron. Una leve conexión que causó que se me erizara el bello de mi brazo.

\- "Las cosas que tengo que confesar no son el tipo de cosas que le cuentas a tu hermosa compañera de biología," él dijo sonriendo

El frío viento me envolvió y cuando respiré, me llenó de hielo. Pero no se comparó con el escalofrío que las palabras de Sasuke me causaron. Sasuke movió bruscamente su barbilla hacia la rampa.

-"Parece que es nuestro turno."- Yo empujé la salida giratoria. Cuando llegamos a la plataforma de abordar, los únicos carros vacíos eran el que estaba al frente y el que estaba en lo último. Sasuke se dirigió al primero.

La construcción de la montaña rusa no me inspiraba confianza. Estuviera o no remodelada, parecía que tenía un siglo de antiguo y estaba hecho de una madera que había pasado demasiado tiempo expuesta al severo clima de Maine. El arte que tenía pintado a los lados era menos inspirador. El carro que Sasuke escogió tenía un grupo de cuatro pinturas. La primera representaba una turba de demonios con cuernos arrancándole las alas a un ángel masculino que gritaba. La siguiente pintura mostraba al ángel sin alas posado sobre una lápida, observando de lejos a unos niños jugando. En la tercera pintura, el ángel sin alas estaba parado cerca de los niños, haciendo señas con el dedo a una niña de ojos verdes, para que esta fuera a donde él. En la última pintura, el ángel se balanceó como un fantasma sobre el cuerpo de la niña. Los ojos de la niña estaban negros, su sonrisa se había ido y le salieron cuernos como a los demonios de la primera pintura. Una media luna colgaba sobre las pinturas. Aparté la vista y me dije que era el frío del aire lo que estaba haciendo que mis piernas temblaran. Me deslicé en el carro junto a Sasuke.

-"Tu-tu pasado no me asustará"- Dije, abrochando el cinturón sobre mi regazo. -"Cre…creo que más que nada, estaré consternada."-

-"Consternada"- Repitió él. El tono de su voz me hizo creer que aceptaba la acusación. Extraño, puesto que Sasuke nunca se degrada. Los carros comenzaron a moverse en reversa y luego dieron bandazos hacia delante. De una manera no muy tranquila, nos alejamos de la plataforma, escalando la montaña sin cesar. El aire estaba lleno de olor a sudor, moho y del agua salada que soplaba del mar. Sasuke estaba lo suficientemente cerca de mi como para poder olerlo. Capté un leve rastro de un costoso jabón de menta.

-"Te ves pálida"- Dijo, inclinándose para poder ser escuchado a través del ruido de las vías. Me sentía pálida, pero no lo admití.

Me sentía pálida, pero no lo admití.

En la punta de la montaña, hubo un momento de vacilación. Podía ver millas a la distancia, notando donde la oscuridad del bosque se mezclaba con la luz de los suburbios y gradualmente se convertía en el cuadriculado de las luces de Portland. El viento se detuvo, permitiendo que el húmedo aire se posara en mi piel. Sin proponérmelo, miré a Sasuke. Encontré consolación en tenerlo a mi lado. Luego el sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-"¿Asustada, ángel?"- Agarré la barra de metal perforada en la parte frontal de los carros mientras sentía mi peso inclinarse hacia el frente. Una temblorosa risa se me escapó. Nuestro carro voló endemoniadamente rápido, mi cabello revoloteaba tras de mi. Virando bruscamente a la izquierda y luego a la derecha, repiqueteábamos sobre las vías. Adentro, sentía mis órganos flotar y caer en respuesta a la ronda. Miré hacia abajo, intentando concentrarme en algo que no se moviera. Fue entonces cuando noté que mi cinturón se había soltado. Intenté gritarle a Sasuke, pero mi voz fue tragada por el aire. Sentí que se hizo un hueco en mi estómago y solté una mano de la barra de metal para intentar asegurar el cinturón alrededor de mi cintura. El carro circuló hacia la izquierda. Mis hombros chocaron con los de Sasuke, presionándome contra él tan fuerte que dolía. El carro comenzó a elevarse y sentí que se despegó de las vías, que no remachó completamente con ellas. Estábamos descendiendo vertiginosamente. Las luces centelleantes de los lados de las vías me cegaron, no podía ver hacia dónde iba la vía al final del descenso. Era demasiado tarde. El carro viró bruscamente hacia la derecha. Sentí una sacudida de pánico y luego sucedió. Mi hombro izquierdo chocó contra la puerta del carro. Esta se abrió y yo fui expulsada del carro mientras la montaña rusa se alejaba sin mí. Rodé en las vías e intenté encontrar algo a qué agarrarme. Mis manos no encontraron nada y seguí rodando hacia el borde, precipitándome al vacío. El suelo se abalanzaba contra mí y abrí la boca para gritar. Lo próximo que supe fue que la ronda terminó en la plataforma de desembarque. Mi brazo dolía por lo fuerte que Sasuke me estaba agarrando.

-"Vaya, eso sí que fue un grito"- Dijo él sonriéndome de oreja a oreja. Aturdida, lo observé llevar una mano a su oído, como si mi grito todavía hiciera eco allí. Sin estar segura de qué había pasado, observé al lugar en su mano en donde mis uñas habían dejado semicírculos tatuados en su piel. Luego mis ojos se movieron hacia mi cinturón de seguridad. Estaba abrochado alrededor de mi cintura.

-"Mi cinturón…"- Comencé. -"Creí…"-

-"¿Qué creíste?"- Preguntó Sasuke, sonando genuinamente interesado.

-"Creí… que m…me había caído del carro. Literalmente creí… creí que iba a morir."-

-"Creo que ese es el punto."- A mi lado, mis manos temblaron. Mis rodillas tambalearon bajo el peso de mi cuerpo. -"Supongo que nos quedamos como compañeros"- Dijo Sasuke.

Sospeché un pequeño grado de victoria en su voz, pero estaba demasiado atónita para argumentar.

-"El Arcángel"- Murmuré, mirando sobre mi hombro a la montaña rusa, la cual estaba comenzando su siguiente ascenso.

-"Significa un ángel de alto rango."- Definitivamente había petulancia en su voz. -"Mientras más alto estas, peor es la caída."-

Comencé a abrir la boca para decir otra vez cómo estaba segura de que por un momento había dejado el carro y fuerzas más allá de mi habilidad para explicar me habían puesto a salvo tras mi cinturón. En lugar de eso dije

-"Creo que mejor soy un ángel guardián."- Sasuke sonrió otra vez. Guiándome por el camino, dijo.

\- "Te llevaré de regreso a los videojuegos."


	9. Chapter 9

Me abrí paso entre la gente de los videojuegos, pasando el mostrador de los premios y los baños. Cuando pude ver las mesas de fútbol, Ino no estaba en ninguna de ellas y tampoco Gaara ni Sasori.

-"Parece que se fueron"- Dijo Sasuke. Sus ojos debieron sostener un poquito de diversión. Pero tratándose de el, podría haber sido algo completamente diferente. -"Parece que necesitas a alguien que te lleve."

-"Ino n-no me dejaría"- Dije, parada de puntas para ver sobre el gentío. -"Probablemente estén jugando tenis de mesa."

Yo recorrí por todos lados mientras Sasuke me seguía, tomándose una soda que había comprado en el camino. Él se ofreció a comprarme una, pero en mi actual estado, no estaba segura de poder tolerarla. En el tenis de mesa no había ninguna señal de Ino ni Gaara.

-"Quizá estén en las máquinas de pinball"- Sugirió Sasuke.

Definitivamente él se estaba burlando de mí. Sentí que mi rostro se ponía un poco rojo. ¿Dónde estaba Ino? Sasuke sostuvo en alto su soda

-"¿Segura que no quieres tomar algo?"- Miré a la soda y luego a Sasuke.

Solo porque mi sangre se calentara de solo pensar en poner mi boca donde estuvo la suya, no significaba que tenía que decirle. Busqué en mi bolso y saqué mi celular. La pantalla de mi teléfono estaba negra y se rehusaba a encender. No entendía como la batería estaba muerta cuando la había cargado justo antes de salir. Presioné una y otra vez el botón de encendido, pero nada pasó.

Sasuke dijo -"Mi oferta sigue en pie."

Pensé que estaría más segura si algún extraño me llevara. Todavía estaba agitada con lo que había pasado en el Arcángel y no importaba cuantas veces intentara olvidarlo, la imagen de caer se repetía en mi cabeza. Me estaba… cayendo y luego la ronda había terminado. Así de simple. Era la cosa más aterradora por la cual había pasado. Casi tan aterradora como el hecho de que yo fui la única que lo notó. Ni siquiera Sasuke, que estaba justo al lado mío. Me di en la frente con la palma de mi mano.

-"Su… su auto. Probablemente ella me e-esta esperando en el estacionamiento."

Treinta minutos después había recorrido todo el estacionamiento. El Mustang se había ido. No podía creer que Ino se había ido sin mí. Tal vez había pasado alguna emergencia y no tenía ninguna forma de saberlo porque no podía verificar los mensajes de mi celular.

Traté de mantenerme tranquila, pero si ella me había dejado, tenía una amplia cantidad de coraje hirviendo a fuego lento y lista para rebosar.

-"¿Alguna otra opción?"- Preguntó Sasuke.

Mordí mi labio considerando mis otras opciones. No tenía ninguna otra opción. Desafortunadamente, no estaba segura de estar lista para aceptar la oferta de Sasuke. En un día ordinario, él emanaba peligro. Esta noche había una potente mezcla de peligro, amenaza y misterio. Finalmente resoplé y recé por no estar a punto de cometer un error.

-"Me… me llevarás directo a casa"- Dije. Sonó más como una pregunta que como una orden.

-"Si eso es lo que quieres."

Estuve a punto de preguntarle a Sasuke si él había notado algo extraño en el Arcángel, pero me detuve. Estaba demasiado asustada para preguntar. ¿Qué pasa si no me había caído? ¿Qué pasa si lo había imaginado todo? ¿Qué pasa si estaba viendo cosas que en realidad no estaban pasando? Primero el chico con la máscara de esquiar. Ahora esto. Estaba bastante segura que el que Sasuke me estuviera hablando a través de la mente era real, pero no estaba segura de lo demás. Sasuke siguió pasando unos cuantos espacios del estacionamiento. Una lustrosa motocicleta negra descansaba en su soporte. Él se sentó en ella e inclinó su cabeza hacia el asiento tras él.

-"Móntate."-

-"Vaya. Linda moto"- Dije.

Lo cual era una mentira. Parecía como una lustrosa trampa mortal. Nunca antes había montado una motocicleta. Nunca. No estaba segura de que en esta noche quisiera cambiar eso.

-"Me gusta la sensación el viento en mi cara"- Continué, esperando que mi bravuconería disimulara el terror que me causaba el moverme a una velocidad mayor de sesenta y cinco millas por hora sin nada interponiéndose entre mí y la calle.

Solo había un casco, negro con la visera teñida, y él me la ofreció. Tomándola, balanceé mi pierna sobre la moto y me di cuenta de lo insegura que me sentía sin nada más que una estrecha silla debajo de mí. Deslicé el casco y lo abroché bajo mi mentón.

-"¿Es… es difícil conducirla?"- Pregunté. Lo que en realidad quería decir era, ¿Es segura?

-"No"- Dijo Sasuke, contestando mis dos preguntas, la que dije y la que no dije. Él rió por lo bajo. -"Estás tensa. Relájate."

Cuando él salió del estacionamiento, la explosión de movimiento me sobresaltó; había estado agarrándome de su camisa, teniendo entre mis dedos la cantidad de tela necesaria para mantenerme en balance. Ahora envolví mis brazos alrededor de él, en un abrazo de oso al revés. Sasuke aceleró en la autopista y mis caderas se apretaron contra él. Deseé ser la única en haberlo notado. Cuando llegamos a mi casa, Sasuke detuvo la motocicleta frente a mi casa, que estaba toda cubierta de neblina, apagó el motor y se bajó de ella. Yo me deshice del casco, balanceándolo cuidadosamente en el asiento frente a mí, y abrí la boca para decir algo como Gracias por llevarme, te veo el lunes. Las palabras se disolvieron cuando Sasuke cruzó la calle y subió los escalones del balcón.

No pude comenzar a especular lo que él estaba haciendo. ¿Llevándome hasta la puerta? Algo sumamente improbable. Entonces… ¿Qué? Subí al balcón después de él y lo encontré en la puerta. Observé, dividida entre confusión y creciente preocupación, mientras él sacaba de su bolsillo un juego de llaves bastante familiar e insertaba la llave de mi casa en la cerradura. Yo bajé mi bolso de mi hombro y abrí el compartimiento en donde guardo las llaves. Ellas no estaban allí.

-"De-devuélveme mis llaves"- Dije, desconcertada por no saber cómo mis llaves habían parado en su posesión.

-"Se te cayeron en los videojuegos cuando estabas buscando tu celular"- Dijo él.

-"No…no me interesa en dónde las tiré. Devuélvemelas."- Sasuke levantó sus manos, clamando inocencia, y se alejó de la puerta. Recostó un hombro contra los ladrillos y me observó acercarme hasta la cerradura. Intenté girar la llave, pero no se movió.

-"La atascaste"- Dije, moviendo la llave. Me alejé un paso. -"Adelante. Inténtalo. Está atorada."

Con un agudo click, él giró la llave. Con la mano puesta en el picaporte, él arqueó sus cejas como diciendo ¿Puedo? Tragué, enterrando una oleada de mutua fascinación e intranquilidad.

-"Vete. No vas a entrar. Estoy sola en casa."-

-"¿Toda la noche?"- Inmediatamente me di cuenta de que eso no había sido la cosa más inteligente para decir.

-"Kurenai vendrá pronto."- Eso era mentira. Hacía tiempo que ella se había ido. Era casi media noche.

-"¿Kurenai?"-

-"La ama de llaves." Intenté pasar y dejarlo atrás, pero no pude.

Tomando la llave, pasé por su lado con toda la intención de cerrar la puerta entre nosotros, pero cuando lo iba a hacer, Sasuke se paró bajo el umbral, con sus brazos puestos en cada lado del marco.

-"¿No me vas a invitar a entrar?"- Preguntó sonriendo.

Yo pestañeé. ¿Invitarlo a entrar? ¿A mi casa? ¿Estando yo sola?

Sasuke dijo -"Es tarde."- Sus ojos me siguieron de cerca, reflejando un caprichoso brillo. -"Debes de tener hambre."

-"No. Sí. Digo, sí, pero…"- De repente, él estaba adentro. Yo retrocedí tres pasos; él cerró la puerta, empujándola con su pié.

-"¿Te gusta la comida mexicana?"- Preguntó.

-"Yo…"- ¡Me gustaría saber qué estás haciendo dentro de mi casa!

-"¿Tacos?"

-"¿Tacos?"- Repetí. Esto pareció divertirlo.

-"Tomates, lechuga, queso."-

-"¡Sé lo que es un taco!"- Antes de que pudiese detenerlo, cruzó la habitación a grandes zancadas y al final del pasillo, se dirigió a la izquierda. A la cocina. Fue hasta el fregadero y abrió el grifo mientras frotaba jabón hasta la mitad de sus brazos. Aparentemente se estaba sintiendo como en casa porque primero fue a la despensa, buscó en la nevera, sacó productos de aquí y allá (salsa, queso, lechuga y tomate) y luego buscó en las gavetas hasta encontrar un cuchillo. Sospeché que estaba a mitad de camino para entrar en pánico por la imagen de Sasuke sosteniendo un cuchillo, cuando algo más capturó mi atención. Me adelanté dos pasos y miré a mi reflejo en uno de los sartenes que colgaban en el estante de ollas. ¡Mi pelo! Parecía como si una planta rodadora gigante hubiese rodado hasta mi cabeza. Tapé mi boca con una mano. Sasuke sonrió.

-"¿El azul de tu cabello es natural?"- Yo me le quedé mirando.

-"N-no tengo pelo azul."-

-"Odio ser el que te de la noticia, pero es un poco azul.

-"Es n-negro, solo que a veces p-parece que tiene tonos azules. Es por la luz"- Dije.

-"Sí, quizá sean las bombillas."- Su sonrisa llegó a ambos lados de su cara y un hoyuelo apareció.

-"Regreso en seguida"- Dije, saliendo de la cocina a toda prisa. Subí por las escaleras y recogí mi pelo en una coleta. Resuelto ya eso, me puse a pensar. No estaba del todo cómoda con la idea de Sasuke vagabundeando por mi casa… y armado con un cuchillo. Y mi papa me mataría si se entera que dejé entrar a Sasuke cuando Kurenai no estaba.

-"¿Podemos dejar esto para otro momento?"- Pregunté luego de que dos minutos más tarde lo encontrara trabajando duramente en la cocina. Puse una mano en mi estómago, señalando que me estaba molestando. -"Me siento algo mareada"- Dije. -"Creo que fue por la moto."

El paró de cortar con el cuchillo y me miró. -"Casi termino."

Noté que él había cambiado el cuchillo por una más grande y afilado. Como si él tuviera una ventana a mis pensamientos, sostuve el cuchillo en alto y lo examinó. La hoja brillaba bajo la luz. Mi estómago se contrajo.

-"Ba-baja el cuchillo"- Le ordené con calma. Sasuke dejó de mirar al cuchillo, me miró y luego volvió a mirar al cuchillo. Luego de un minuto, lo bajó frente a él.

-"No te voy a lastimar, Hinata."

-"Eso es… tranquilizador"- Logré decir, pero mi garganta estaba tensa y seca. Él hizo girar el cuchillo, con el mango señalando hacia mí.

-"Ven aquí. Te voy a enseñar cómo hacer tacos."

No me moví. Había una chispa en sus ojos que me hacía pensar que debería estar asustada… y lo estaba. Pero ese miedo era igualmente atractivo. Había algo extremadamente inquietante al estar cerca de él. En su presencia, no podía confiar en mi misma.

-"¿Qué tal… un trato?"- Su rostro estaba bajo, ensombrecido, y me observó tras sus pestañas. El efecto fue una impresión de honradez. -"Ayúdame a hacer tacos y contestaré algunas de tus preguntas."

-"¿Mis preguntas?"-

-"Creo que sabes a qué me refiero."- Sabía exactamente a qué se refería.

Me estaba dando la oportunidad de saber un poco sobre su mundo privado. Un mundo en donde él podía hablar a través de mi mente. Otra vez, él supo exactamente qué decir, en el momento correcto. Sin decir palabra, me moví al lado de él. El deslizó el picador hasta colocarlo en frente mío.

-"Primero"- Dijo él, parándose detrás de mi y poniendo sus manos sobre la encimera, justo a lado de las mías, -"Escoge un tomate."

Él agachó su cabeza para que su boca estuviera en mi oído. Su aliento era tibio y hacía cosquillas en mi piel. El calor estaba en mis mejillas sonrojándolas -"Bien. Ahora, agarra el cuchillo."-

-"¿El chef si-siempre tiene que estar así de cerca?"- Pregunté sin estar segura si me gustaba o me asustaba el revoloteo que su cercanía causaba dentro de mí.

-"Cuando él está revelando secretos culinarios, sí. Agarra el cuchillo bien."

-"Eso hago."

-"Bien."

Alejándose, él me miró cuidadosamente, como inspeccionando cualquier imperfección. Sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba a bajo y de aquí a allá. Por un desconcertante momento, pensé ver una secreta sonrisa aprobatoria.

-"El cocinar es algo que no se aprende"- Dijo. -"Es innato. Es algo que tienes o no. Como la química. ¿Crees que estas lista para química?"- Yo presioné el cuchillo hasta atravesar el tomate, el cual se dividió en dos y cada mitad rodó sutilmente en la tabla de picar.

-"Tú di-dime. ¿Estoy lista para química?"- Sasuke hizo un sonido profundo el cual no pude descifrar y luego sonrió.

Luego de cenar, Sasuke llevó nuestros platos al fregadero. -"Yo los limpio y tú los secas."

Rebuscando en las gavetas al lado del fregadero, él encontró una toalla y la lanzó juguetonamente hacia mí.

-"Estoy lista para hacerte esas preguntas"- Dije. -"Comenzando con la noche en la biblioteca. ¿Me seguiste…"

Me quedé en blanco. Sasuke estaba recostado despreocupadamente contra la encimera. Su oscuro cabello se asomaba bajo su gorra de béisbol. Una sonrisa tiraba de sus labios. Mis pensamientos se disolvieron y así como así, un nuevo pensamiento rompió la superficie de mi mente. Quería besarlo. Ahora mismo.

Patch arqueó sus cejas. -"¿Qué?"

-"Eh, nada. Nada de nada. Tu limpias, yo seco."

No nos tomó mucho tiempo en terminar de fregar los platos, y cuando lo hicimos, nos encontramos apretujados en el espacio al lado del fregadero. Sasuke se movió para quitarme la toalla y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron. Ninguno de los dos se movió, manteniendo el frágil enlace que nos mantenía unidos. Yo me alejé primero.

-"¿Asustada?"- Murmuró él.

-"No."

-"Mentirosa."- Mi pulso se aceleró.

-"Tú n-no me asustas."

-"¿No?"- Hablé sin pensar.

-"Tal vez solo me asusta…"- Me maldije por apenas comenzar la oración. ¿Ahora qué se supone que dijera? No iba a admitirle a Sasuke que todo sobre él me asustaba. Eso le daría permiso para provocarme más. -"Quizá tenga miedo a… a…"

-"¿Qué yo te guste?"- Aliviada por no tener que terminar mi propia oración, automáticamente respondí

-"Sí,"- y me di cuenta muy tarde de lo que había confesado. Mi rostro se volvió rojo como un tomate, inmediatamente baje la mirada. -"¡Digo, no! De-definitivamente no. ¡E-eso no era lo que estaba intentando decir!"

Sasuke rió suavemente. -"La verdad es q-que parte de mi definitivamente n-no esta cómoda contigo alrededor"- Dije.

-"¿Pero?"- Me aferré a la encimera tras de mí.

-"Pe-pero al mismo tiempo, siento una aterradora atracción hacia ti." Sasuke sonrió.

-"Que…que creído eres"- Dije, empujándolo con mi mano.

Él atrapó mi mano contra su pecho y bajó mi manga hasta mi muñeca, cubriendo mi mano con ella. Así de rápido, hizo lo mismo con la otra manga y sostuvo mi blusa por los puños, dejando mis manos capturadas y mi boca abierta en protesta. Me jaló hasta tenerme cerca y no se detuvo hasta que estuve directamente en frente de él. De repente, él me levantó y me sentó en la encimera. Mi cara estaba al mismo nivel que la suya y me petrificó con una sonrisa oscura y tentadora. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que desde hace días, este momento había estado danzando los límites de mis fantasías.

-"Quí…quitate lo gorra"- Dije y la palabras se escaparon antes de que pudiera detenerlas.

Él la giró, poniendo la visera hacia atrás. Me moví hasta el borde de la encimera y mis piernas colgaban a los lados de él. Algo dentro de mí me decía que me detuviera, pero rechacé la voz hacia los confines de mi mente.

Él puso sus manos en la encimera, justo al lado de mis caderas y se acercó inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado. Su olor, el cual era como de tierra mojada, me sobrecogió. Inhalé dos veces. No. Esto no estaba bien. Esto no. Con Sasuke no. Él era aterrador. De una manera buena, sí. Pero también de una manera negativa. Una muy negativa.

-"De-deberías irte"- Susurré. -"De-definitivamente deberías irte."

-"¿Ir aquí?"- Su boca estaba en mi hombro. -"¿O aquí?"- Se movió hasta mi cuello.

Mi cerebro no podía procesar ni un pensamiento lógico. La boca de Sasuke estaba moviéndose hacia el norte, hasta mi mandíbula, probando suavemente mi piel…

-"Mi-mis piernas se están durmiendo"- Solté. No era del todo una mentira.

Estaba experimentando una sensación de hormigueo por todo mi cuerpo, las piernas incluidas.

-"Yo podría resolver eso."- Las manos de Sasuke se cerraron sobre mis caderas. Aprete mis piernas a sus caderas como reflejo cuando me levanto. Sentí sus labios rosando delicadamente mi cuello. De repente mi teléfono sonó, salté al escucharlo y lo saqué fuera de mi bolsillo.

-"Hola Hinata."

-"¿Neji?" Me sorprendí al escuchar su voz.

–"Tu padre me pido que te llamara"

Sasuke me dio una pequeña mordida en el hombro, solté un pequeño gemido. ¿Qué estaba pasando conmigo?

"¿Te puedo llamar después?"

-"¿Qué pasa?"

Cerré el celular y me solté de su agarre. -"Tienes que irte"- Le dije a Sasuke. -"Ahora."

Él volvió a girar la visera de su gorra. Ahora su boca era lo único que podía ver bajo ella y estaba curveada en una sonrisa pícara. -"No llevas maquillaje."

-"Debí haberlo olvidado."-

-"Que tengas dulces sueños. ¡Ah! Sobre la fiesta de mañana en la noche…"

-"Lo p-pensaré"- Logré decir.

Sasuke guardó en mi bolsillo un pedazo de papel y su contacto envió una sensación de calor abajo en mis piernas.

-"Aquí está la dirección. Te estaré buscando. Ven sola."

Un momento más tarde escuché la puerta frontal cerrarse tras él. Un fiero sonrojo se abrió camino hasta mi cara. Demasiado cerca, pensé. Todavía podía sentir sus labios en mi cuerpo. Y sus fuertes brazos en mis caderas. No había nada malo con el fuego… siempre y cuando no te le acercaras demasiado. Algo que tengo que tener en mente. Me recosté de espalda a los gabinetes, respirando entrecortadamente.


	10. Chapter 10

Me desperté por el sonido de mi teléfono, puse mi almohada sobre mi cabeza e intenté amortiguar el ruido. Pero el teléfono siguió sonando. Me levante de la cama y lo tome del buro.

-"¿Sí?"- Dije entre un gran bostezo y con los ojos cerrados.

-"¿Qué pasó contigo? ¿Qué pasó con el algodón dulce? ¡Y mientras me dices eso, qué tal si me dices en dónde estás para poder ir a estrangularte con mis manos!"-

-"¡Pensé que te habían raptado!"- Siguió Ino -"¡Pensé que te habían secuestrado! ¡Pensé que te habían matado!"

Intenté encontrar el reloj en la oscuridad. Golpeé un marco de foto en la mesa de noche y todos los cuadros que estaban tras ese también se cayeron por el efecto dominó.

-"Me retrasé un poco"- Dije -"Para cuando regresé a los videojuegos, ya te habías ido."-

-"¿Retrasada? ¿Qué clase de excusa es 'retrasada'?"- Los números rojos del reloj se enfocaron. Era un poco después de las tres de la mañana. -"Conduje por una hora en el estacionamiento"- Dijo Ino. -"Gaara caminó todo el parque mostrando la única foto tuya que tengo en mi celular. Intenté llamar a tu celular un billón de veces. Espera. ¿Estás en tu casa? ¿Cómo llegaste a tu casa?"

-"Sasuke."-

-"¿Sasuke el acosador?"

-"Bueno no tenía muchas opciones ¿o sí?"- Dije directo al grano. -"Tú te fuiste sin mi."-

-"Suenas a la defensiva. Bien a la defensiva. No, no es eso. Suenas agitada… nerviosa… excitada."- Podía sentir sus ojos ponerse como platos. -"Él te besó ¿verdad?"- Ninguna respuesta.

-"¡Lo hizo! ¡Lo sabía! He visto la manera en que él te mira. Sabía que esto iba a pasar. Lo vi desde una milla de distancia."- No quería pensar en eso. -"¿Cómo fue?"- Presionó Ino. -"¿Un beso melocotón? ¿Un beso ciruela? ¿O fue un beso al-fal-fa?"

-"¿Qué?"

-"¿Fue un besito, las bocas se abrieron, o hubo lengua? Olvídalo. No tienes que contestar eso. Sasuke no es la clase de muchacho que lidia con preliminares. Allí hubo lengua. Garantizado."

Cubrí mi cara con mis manos, escondiéndola tras ellas. Sasuke probablemente pensó que yo no tenía ningún auto control. Yo me derretí en sus brazos como mantequilla. Justo antes que le dijera que se tenía que ir, estaba bien segura que hice un sonido que era un cruce entre un suspiro de alegría y un gemido de éxtasis. Eso explicaría su arrogante sonrisa.

-"¿P-podemos hablar de esto después?"- Pregunté, presionando el puente de mi nariz.

-"De ninguna manera."

Suspiré. -"Estoy muerta de cansancio."

-"No puedo creer que estés pensando en dejarme con el suspenso."

-"Estoy contando con que lo olvides."

-"Muy poco probable."

Traté de imaginar los músculos de mi cuello relajarse, anticipándose al dolor de cabeza que sentía avecinarse.

-"Te recogeré a las cuatro."

-"P-pensé que no nos veríamos hasta el Lunes."

-"Las circunstancias han cambiado. Estaré allí más temprano si es que puedo escaparme de la hora familiar. Deséame suerte."

Cerré el celular y me hundí en mi cama. Imaginé la sonrisa cínica de Sasuke y sus brillantes ojos negros. Después de varios minutos dando vueltas en la cama, me rendí en intentar ponerme cómoda. La verdad es que, mientras él estuviera en mi mente, la comodidad estaba fuera del tema. Cuando era pequeña, Konohamaru (el ahijado de Kurenai) rompió uno de los vasos de cristal en la cocina. Él recogió todos los pedazos de cristal excepto uno y me retó a lamerlo. Imaginé que enamorarme de Sasuke sería un poco como lamer un cristal roto. Sabía que era estúpido. Sabía que me iba a cortar. De repente me senté derecha en mi cama, alcancé mi celular y encendí la lámpara. La carga de la batería estaba completa. Un inquietante hormigueo recorrió mi espina vertebral. Se supone que mi celular estuviera muerto. ¿Entonces cómo fue que Ino y Neji pudieron llamarme?

La lluvia caía en grandes cantidades sobre los coloridos toldos de las tiendas junto al muelle, corríamos apresuradas por la acera hasta que por fin llegamos bajo un toldo de líneas blancas y rosadas de Victoria's Secret. Cerramos nuestros paraguas al unísono y las colocamos afuera, junto a la entrada. El estruendo de un trueno nos hizo correr hacia la puerta. Sacudí la lluvia de mis zapatos y me estremecí por el frío. Varios difusores de aceite aromático estaban ardiendo sobre un mostrador en el centro de la tienda, rodeándonos de un exótico y potente olor.

Una chica de la tienda camino hacia nosotras, tenía una cinta medidora enrollada en su cuello y comenzó a mover su mano para tomarla. -"¿Les gustaría que tome sus medidas gratuitamente…?"

-"Aparta esa maldita cinta"- Ordenó Ino. -"Ya sé mi talla. No necesito que me lo recuerden."

Sonreí a la chica a manera de disculpas mientras seguía a Ino.

-"Copa D no es algo por lo que deberías estar avergonzada"- Me dijo Ino mientras me daba un sostén de satín azul.

-"¿Q-quién dijo que estoy avergonzada?"- Dije. -"No estoy avergonzada. ¿Por qué estaría avergonzada?"

-"Entonces porque te escondes bajo esa ropa, ni siquiera es tu talla". Mi cara se sonrojo.

"-Las únicas chicas con senos así es porque están llenos de silicón y todo el mundo lo sabe. Así que deberías dejar de ocultarlos, los tuyos son naturales." Ella rebuscó en un perchero. -"¿Crees que aquí tengan algún sostén que hagan que mis bebés se vean grandes?". Lo dijo mientras se alejaba a una empleada de la tienda.

No debería estar mirando lencería. Naturalmente me hace pensar en cosas sexy. Como besarse. Como Sasuke. Cerré mis ojos y repetí nuestra noche juntos. La sensación de las manos de Sasuke en mi cadera mientras me cargaba, sus labios saboreando mi cuello…

Mi cara estaba ardiendo tan solo por haberlo recordado. Ino me sorprendió fuera de guardia lanzándome un par de bragas con estampado de tigre color turquesa.

-"Despierta Hinata." Dijo. -"Eso te quedaría perfecto, tu trasero si lo llenaría."

¿En qué estaba pensando? Había estado muy cerca de besar a Sasuke. El mismo Sasuke que posiblemente ha estado invadiendo mi mente. El mismo que me salvó de precipitarme hacia mi muerte en el Arcángel porque estaba segura de que eso era lo que había pasado, aunque no tenía ninguna explicación lógica. Me pregunto si él de alguna forma detuvo el tiempo y me atrapó durante la caída. Si él era capaz de hablarme a través de la mente, tal vez, solo tal vez, él era capaz de otras cosas. O quizá, pensé con un escalofrío, ya no podía confiar en mi mente.

Todavía tenía el pedazo de papel que Sasuke había metido en mi bolsillo, pero de ninguna manera iba a ir a la fiesta esta noche. Secretamente disfrutaba la atracción entre nosotros, pero el misterio y el miedo lo sobrepasaban. De ahora en adelante iba a sacar a Sasuke de mi sistema y esta vez lo decía en serio. Iba a ser como una dieta purificadora. El problema era que la única dieta que había hecho, había actuado en mi contra. Una vez intenté pasar un mes entero sin comer chocolate. Ni si quiera un mordisco. Al final de las dos semanas, no pude más y comí más chocolates de los que hubiera comido en tres meses. Esperaba que mi dieta libre de chocolates no presagiara lo que podría pasar si intentaba evitar a Sasuke.

-"¿Qué estás haciendo?"- Pregunté, esta vez atendiendo a Ino.

-"¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Estoy despegando de este sostén este sello de rebaja para pegarlo en uno que no esté en rebaja. De esa manera puedo tener sostenes sexy al precio de uno barato."

-"N-no puedes hacer eso. Cuando vayas a pagar, ella va a escanear las barras del código y sabrá lo que estás haciendo."

-"¿Barras de código? Ellos no escanean las barras de código."- Ella no sonaba muy segura.

-"Lo hacen. Lo juro." Supuse que mentir era mejor que observar a Ino ser llevada a la cárcel.

-"Bueno, parecía una buena idea…"

-"Tienes que comprarte esto"- Le dije a Ino, arrojándole un pedazo de seda y esperando que eso la distrajera. Ella sostuvo en alto la braga. Pequeños cangrejos rojos adornaban la tela.

-"Esto es lo más asqueroso que haya visto. Por otro lado, me gusta ese sostén negro que tienes. Creo que deberías comprarlo. Ve y paga, yo seguiré viendo."

Pagué. Luego, pensando que sería más fácil olvidar a Sasuke si buscaba algo más benigno, comencé a buscar en la sección de lociones. Estaba oliendo una botella de Dream Angels cuando sentí cerca una presencia familiar. Era como si alguien hubiera arrojado una bola de helado en la parte de atrás de mi blusa. Era la misma sacudida de escalofríos que experimentaba cada vez que Sasuke llegaba. Ino y yo seguíamos siendo las únicas en la tienda, pero al otro lado de la ventana de cristal, vi una figura encapuchada ocultarse bajo la sombra de un toldo al otro lado de la carretera. Nuevamente agitada, me quedé inmóvil un minuto entero antes de que recobrara la compostura y fuera a buscar a Ino.

-"Es hora de irnos"- Le dije. Ella estaba rebuscando en un perchero de batas de dormir.

-"Vaya. Mira esto, pijamas de franela."

Mantuve un ojo pegado a la ventana. -"Creo que me han estado siguiendo."

Ino levantó la cabeza. -"¿Sasuke?"

-"No. Mira a través de la calle."- Ino miró.

-"No veo a nadie."- Tampoco yo. Un auto había pasado, interrumpiendo mi línea de visión.

-"Cre-creo que entraron a la tienda."

-"¿Cómo sabes que te están siguiendo?"

-"Un mal presentimiento."

-"Se parece a alguien que conozcamos? Por ejemplo… si era un cruce entre Pippi Longstocking y la Malvada Bruja del Oeste obviamente era Sakura."

-"No era Sakura"- Dije, todavía mirando a la calle. -"Cuando anoche me fui de los videojuegos para comprar algodón de azúcar, vi que alguien me vigilaba. Creo que es la misma persona que está aquí."

-"¿Estás hablando en serio? ¿Por qué me dices eso ahora? ¿Quién es?"

Dirigí la voz a la vendedora. -"¿E-esta tienda tiene una puerta trasera?"

Ella estaba ordenando una gaveta y me miró. -"Es solo para empleados."

-"¿La persona es hombre o mujer?"- Quiso saber Ino.

-"No sabría decir."

-"¿Bueno, por qué crees que te están siguiendo? ¿Qué quieren?"

-"Asustarme."- Parecía bastante razonable.

-"¿Por qué querrían asustarte?"- Quería decirle ¿Quién no está intentando asustarme?

-"Necesitamos una distracción"- Le dije a Ino.

-"Exactamente lo que estaba pensando"- Dijo ella. -"Y sabemos que soy muy buena en eso. Dame tu chaqueta."

Yo me le quedé mirando. -"D-de ninguna m-manera. No sabemos nada sobre e-esta persona. No voy a permitir que salgas vestida como yo. ¿Qué pasa si están armados?"

-"A veces tu imaginación me asusta"- Dijo Ino.

Tenía que admitirlo, la idea de que ellos estuvieran armados y listos para matar era un poco exagerada. Pero con todas las cosas raras que estaban pasando últimamente, no me culpaba por sentirme alarmada y asumiera lo peor.

-"Yo saldré primero"- Dijo Ino. -"Si ellos me siguen, tú los sigues. Voy a subir la colina, rumbo al cementerio y luego los vamos a acorralar y les sacaremos algunas respuestas."

Un minuto después, Ino dejó la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta y cogió mi paraguas rojo, sosteniéndolo muy bajo sobre su cabeza. Si descontáramos el hecho de que ella era unas cuantas pulgadas más alta que yo y un poco menos voluptuosa, se confundía conmigo.

Agachada tras un perchero de batas de dormir, observé como la figura encapuchada salía de la tienda al otro lado de la calle y seguía a Ino. Me acerqué sigilosamente hasta la ventana. Aunque la sudadera y los jeans anchos lo hacían lucir andrógeno, la manera de andar era femenina. Definitivamente femenina. Ino y la chica se perdieron de vista en la esquina y yo corrí hasta la puerta. Afuera la lluvia se había convertido en un aguacero. Agarrando el paraguas de Ino, aceleré el paso manteniéndome bajo los toldos, libre de la lluvia. Podía sentir el borde de mis jeans mojarse. Deseé haber tenido botas. Detrás de mí, el muelle se extendía hacia el océano gris. Frente a mí, la línea de tiendas terminaban en la base de una empinada y verde colina y sobre ella se podía ver la verja de hierro del cementerio local. Abrí el Mustang, subí la calefacción al máximo y encendí los limpiaparabrisas a toda velocidad. Conduje fuera del estacionamiento y giré hacia la izquierda, acelerando hacia lo alto de la colina. Hacía mucho viento, los árboles del cementerio se mecían y sus ramas parecían como si cobraran vida a través del loco vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas. Las lápidas de mármol blanco eran las únicas que se podían ver a través de la oscuridad. Las lápidas grises se disolvían en la atmósfera. De la nada, un objeto rojo se lanzó contra el parabrisas, obstruyó mi línea de visión y luego voló sobre el auto. Frené en seco y el Mustang patinó hasta detenerse a un lado de la Carretera.

Abrí la puerta y salí. Corrí hasta la parte de atrás del auto para buscar lo que había golpeado. Hubo un momento de confusión mientras mi mente procesaba lo que estaba viendo. Mi paraguas rojo estaba enredado en la maleza. Estaba roto; un lado estaba colapsado exactamente de la manera que se esperaría si hubiese sido arrojado contra algo, un objeto más duro. Escuché un ahogado sollozo a través de la violenta lluvia.

-"¿Ino?"- Dije. Troté por la carretera, protegiendo mis ojos contra la lluvia mientras recorría el paisaje. Más adelante yacía un cuerpo y comencé a correr. -"¡Ino!"- Me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado. Ella estaba acostada de lado, con sus piernas pegadas contra su pecho y luego gimió.

-"¿Qué pasó? ¿Estás bien? ¿Te puedes mover?"- Eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, pestañeando contra la lluvia. ¡Piensa! Me dije. Mi teléfono celular está en el auto. Tengo que llamar al 911.

-"Voy a buscar ayuda"- Le dije a Ino. Ella gimió y se aferró a mi mano. Yo me bajé hasta quedar al nivel de ella y la aferré firmemente. Las lágrimas quemaron tras mis ojos. -"¿Qué pasó? ¿Fue la persona que te siguió? ¿Ellos te hicieron esto? ¿Qué hicieron?"

Ino murmuró algo ininteligible que pudo haber sido "bolso". Lo cierto era que su bolso no estaba.

-"V-vas a estar bien."- Luché por mantener mi voz firme. Tenía un oscuro presentimiento corroyéndome y estaba tratando de mantenerlo a raya. Estaba segura que la persona que me vigilaba en Delphic y la que me siguió hoy en las tiendas era la responsable, pero me culpé por poner a Ino en peligro. Marqué al 911 en mi teléfono y el operador respondió. Tratando de mantener la histeria fuera de mi voz, dije -"Necesito una ambulancia. Mi amiga fue atacada y asaltada."


	11. Chapter 11

El lunes lo pasé en las nubes. Fui de clase en clase esperando que sonara la última campaña del día. Antes de ir a la escuela llamé al hospital y me dijeron que el brazo izquierdo de Ino fue roto durante el ataque y como el hueso no se había alineado, necesitaba cirugía. Quería verla pero no pude hasta más tarde, cuando la anestesia cedió y los empleados del hospital la movieron hasta su habitación. Era especialmente importante el que yo escuchara su versión del ataque antes de que ella olvidara los detalles o los exagerara. Cualquier cosa que ella recordara podría ayudarme a descubrir quién hizo esto. Mientras las horas se alargaban hasta llegar la tarde, dejé de pensar en Ino y comencé a pensar en la chica afuera del Victoria's Secret. ¿Quién era ella? ¿Qué quería? Quizá se trataba de una perturbadora casualidad el que Ino fuera atacada minutos después de que viera a la chica seguirla, pero mis instintos no estaban de acuerdo. Deseé poder haber tenido una imagen más clara de cómo era ella. La ancha sudadera, los jeans y la lluvia hicieron un buen trabajo disfrazándola. Por lo poco que sabía, bien pudo haber sido Sakura Haruno. Pero muy en mi interior sabía que no podía ser ella. Abrí la puerta de mi casillero para tomar mi libro de biología y luego me dirigí hacia mi última clase. Entré y encontré vacía la silla de Sasuke.

Típicamente, él llegaba al último momento junto con la campana tardía, pero la campana sonó y el entrenador tomó su lugar ante la pizarra y comenzó a leer. Comencé a reflexionar sobre la silla vacía de Sasuke. En el fondo de mi cabeza, una diminuta voz especulaba que su ausencia podría estar relacionada con el ataque hacia Ino. Era un poco extraño que él estuviera desaparecido y no podía olvidar el escalofrío que sentí momentos antes de mirar a las afueras del Victoria's Secret y descubriera que estaba siendo vigilada.

Todas las otras veces que me había sentido de esa manera, era porque Sasuke estaba cerca. La voz de la razón extinguió rápidamente la implicación de Sasuke. Él pudo haberse contagiado de algún resfriado. O se pudo haber quedado sin gasolina de camino a la escuela y estaba varado a millas de distancia. O tal vez había una gran apuesta en el billar de Bo's Arcade y él pensó que eso era más provechoso que pasar una tarde aprendiendo las complejidades del cuerpo humano. Al final de la clase, el entrenador me detuvo mientras salía por la puerta.

-"Espera un minuto, Hinata."- Me regresé y subí mi mochila a mi hombro.

-"¿Sí?"- Él me ofreció un pedazo de papel doblado.

-"La Srta. Greene pasó por aquí antes de la clase y me pidió que te diera esto"- Dijo. Yo acepté el papel.

-"¿La Srta. Greene?"- No tenía ninguna maestra con ese apellido.

-"La nueva psicóloga estudiantil. Ella acaba de reemplazar al Dr. Hendrickson."

Yo desdoblé la hoja y leí el mensaje garabateado.

 _Querida Hinata, Yo estaré reemplazando al Dr. Hendrickson y seré tu nueva psicóloga escolar. He visto que has faltado a las últimas dos sesiones con el DR. H. Por favor, ven ahora mismo para poder ponernos al día. He enviado una carta a tu madre para informarle del cambio. Todo lo mejor, Srta. Greene._

-"Gracias"- Le dije al entrenador mientras doblaba la nota hasta volverla lo suficientemente pequeña para caber en mi bolsillo.

Afuera en el pasillo seguí a la corriente de personas. Ahora no lo estaba evitando. Tenía que ir. Me abrí camino por los pasillos hasta que pude ver la puerta cerrada de la oficina del Dr. Hendrickson. Como era de esperar, en la puerta había una placa con un nombre nuevo. El latón pulido resplandecía contra la fea puerta de roble: Srta. D. Greene, Psicóloga Escolar.

Toqué a la puerta y un momento después se abrió. La Srta. Green tenía una piel pálida y sin defectos. Sus ojos eran negros y tenía una boca exuberante. Su pelo era fino, lacio y rojo; le llegaba más allá de los codos y estaba dividido en la coronilla de su ovalado rostro. Unas gafas puntiagudas color negro descansaban en la punta de su nariz y estaba vestida formalmente con una falda a la rodilla gris y ajustada, y una blusa de seda rosa. Su figura era esbelta, pero femenina. Ella parecía ser mayor que yo por no más de cinco años.

-"Tú debes ser Hinata Hyuga. Luces igual que en la foto de tu expediente"- Dijo ella, dándome un firme apretón de mano.

Su voz era abrupta, pero no ruda. Una voz de negocios. Echándose para atrás, ella me indicó que entrara a la oficina. -"¿Te traigo jugo o agua?"- Preguntó ella.

-"¿Qué le pasó al Dr. Hendrickson?"

-"Se retiró antes de tiempo. He estado pendiente a este trabajo desde hace tiempo, así que me lancé en cuanto estuvo abierta la plaza. Fui al Estado de Florida, pero crecí en Portland y mis padres todavía viven allí. Es bueno estar otra vez cerca de la familia."

Yo contemplé la pequeña oficina. Había cambiado drásticamente desee la última vez que la vi unas cuantas semanas atrás. El librero que cubría la pared ahora estaba lleno de libros académicos de carpeta dura y apariencia genérica; todos encuadernados en colores neutrales y con letras doradas. El Dr. Hendrickson usaba las estanterías para colocar marcos de fotos familiares, pero allí no había instantáneas de la vida personal de la Srta. Greene. El mismo helecho colgaba en la ventana, pero bajo el cuidado del Dr. Hendrickson, había sido más marrón que verde. Unos cuantos días con la Srta. Greene y ya parecía coqueto y vivo. Había una silla de estampado rosa al otro lado del escritorio y varias cajas estaban amontonadas en la esquina más lejana.

-"El viernes fue mi primer día"- Explicó ella al ver que mis ojos caían sobre las cajas. -"Todavía estoy desempacando. Siéntate."

Bajé mi mochila hasta mi brazo y me senté en la silla estampada. Nada en ese pequeño cuarto me daban claves de la personalidad de la Srta. Greene. En su escritorio tenía una pila de expedientes -no muy ordenados, pero tampoco muy desordenados- y una taza blanca con lo que parecía té. No había rastros de perfume ni de refrescadores de aire. El monitor de su computadora estaba negro. La Srta. Greene se inclinó sobre un archivero detrás de su escritorio y sacó una carpeta manila. Con un marcador negro escribió mi nombre en la lengüeta y lo puso en su escritorio, junto a mi expediente viejo, el cual tenía varias manchas de la taza de café del Dr. Henrickson.

-"Pasé todo el fin de semana leyendo los expedientes del Dr. Henrickson," ella dijo. "Aquí entre nos, su letra me da migraña, así que estoy copiando todos su expedientes. Me sorprendí al ver que él no usaba una computadora para escribir sus apuntes. ¿Quién escribe grandes textos a mano en esta época?" Ella se acomodó en su silla giratoria, cruzando sus piernas y sonriéndome cortésmente. -"Bueno ¿por qué no me cuentas un poco sobre la historia de tus sesiones con el Dr. Henrickson? A penas pude descifrar sus apuntes. Parece que ustedes dos estaban discutiendo cómo te sentías acerca del empleo de tu Papa."

-"Pues este último año ha estado viajando por más tiempo."

-"El casi no está en casa ¿correcto? Luego de que tu mama murió, él tomó su empleo a tiempo completo."- Ella se quedó mirando una hoja de papel que había en mi expediente. -"Trabaja en su propia compañía ¿cierto? Al ser dueño de varios hospitales, supongo que tiene que supervisarlos constantemente."- Ella me observó por encima de sus gafas. -"Eso debe requerir mucho tiempo lejos de casa."

-"Padre siempre ha trabajado a tiempo completo"- Dije con una voz que casi sonaba a la defensiva.

No es que yo amara mis sesiones con el Dr. Henrickson, pero me encontré guardándole rencor por haberse retirado y por haberme abandonado con la Srta. Greene. Estaba comenzando a sentir algo sobre ella. Parecía atenta a detalles. Podía sentir como se moría de ganas por meterse en cada esquina oscura de mi vida.

-"Sí, pero tú debes sentirte muy solitaria estando sola en esa enorme casa"

-"Tenemos una ama de llaves que se queda conmigo todas las tardes hasta las nueve o diez de la noche."

-"Pero una ama de llaves no es lo mismo que una mamá."- Yo miré a la puerta. Ni siquiera intenté ser discreta. -"¿Tienes una mejor amiga? ¿Un novio? ¿Alguien con quien hablar cuando tu ama de llaves no… está disponible?"- Ella echó una bolsita de té en la taza y luego la levantó para beber de ella.

-"Tengo una mejor amiga."- Me propuse decir lo menos posible. Mientras menos dijera, más corta sería la sesión. Mientras más corta la sesión, más pronto podría visitar a Ino.

Sus cejas se arquearon. -"¿Novio?"

-"No."

-"Eres una chica atractiva. Me imagino que alguien del sexo opuesto debe tener algún interés en ti."

-"E-este es el asunto"- Dije lo más paciente posible. -"De verdad a-aprecio que estés tratando de ayudarme, pero hace un año tuve exactamente esta misma conversación con el Dr. Henrickson cuando mi papá murió. Es como regresar en el tiempo y revivirlo todo otra vez. Sí, fue trágico y horrible y aún sigo lidiando con eso todos los días, pero lo que en realidad necesito es seguir adelante."- El reloj en la pared hizo tic tac entre nosotras.

-"Bueno"- Dijo finalmente la Srta. Greene, forzando una sonrisa. -"Me ayuda mucho conocer tu punto de vista, Hinata. Lo cual era lo que estaba tratando de entender. Escribiré sobre tus sentimientos en tu expediente. ¿Hay alguna otra cosa de la que quieras hablar?"

-"No."- Sonreí para confirmar que, de verdad, estaba bien. Ella hojeó unas cuantas páginas más de mi expediente. No tenía idea de qué observaciones el Dr. Henrickson habrá inmortalizado allí, y no quería esperar lo suficiente para saberlo. Levanté mi mochila del suelo y me moví hasta el borde de la silla.

-"No es que quiera acortar esto, pero tengo que estar en otro lugar a las cuatro."

-"¿Ah sí?"- No tenía ningún deseo de contarle a la Srta. Greene sobre el ataque a Ino.

-"Tengo que buscar información en la biblioteca"- Mentí.

–"¿Para qué clase?"- Dije la primera respuesta que me vino a la mente.

-"Biología."

-"Hablando de clases ¿cómo te va en ellas? ¿Algún problema en esa área?"

-"No."

Ella pasó unas cuantas páginas más de mi expediente. -"Excelentes calificaciones"- Observó ella. -"Dice aquí que eres tutora de tu compañero de biología, Sasuke Uchiha."- Ella me miró, aparentemente queriendo mi confirmación. Estaba sorprendida de que mi tarea como tutora era lo suficientemente importante para que llegara hasta el expediente del psicólogo escolar.

-"Hasta ahora no hemos podido reunirnos. Conflicto de horarios."- Me encogí de hombros como queriendo decir, qué se le puede hacer. Ella le dio golpecitos a mi expediente, luego recogió todas las hojas sueltas y las guardó en el nuevo expediente que había identificado a mano.

-"Para darte una advertencia justa, voy a hablar con el Sr. McConaughy para establecer ciertos parámetros en tus sesiones de tutoría. Me gustaría que todas las reuniones se hagan aquí en la escuela, bajo la supervisión directa de un maestro o cualquier otro miembro de la facultad. No quiero que le des tutorías a Sasuke fuera de la propiedad escolar. Especialmente no quiero que ustedes dos se reúnan a solas."

Un escalofrío recorrió mi piel. -"¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa?"

-"No puedo discutirlo."- La única razón que se me ocurría para explicar el por qué ella no me quería sola con Sasuke era que él era peligroso. Mi pasado podría asustarte, él me había dicho en la plataforma de desembarque del Arcángel.

-"Gracias por su tiempo. No te retrasaré más"- Dijo la Srta. Greene.

Ella caminó a grandes pasos hasta la puerta, la mantuvo abierta con su delgada cadera y se despidió con una sonrisa que pareció mecánica. Llamé al hospital después de dejar la oficina de la Srta. Greene. La cirugía de Ino había terminado, pero ella seguía en la habitación de recuperación y no podía tener visitas hasta las siete de la noche. Consulté el reloj de mi teléfono. Tres horas. Encontré el Fiat en el estacionamiento de estudiantes y me metí en él esperando que pasar una tarde haciendo mis tareas en la biblioteca haría que la espera fuera más corta. Me quedé en la biblioteca toda la tarde y antes de que me diera cuenta, el reloj en la pared había pasado calladamente al anochecer. Mi estómago rugió contra el silencio de la biblioteca y mis pensamientos fueron hacia la máquina expendedora que estaba en la entrada.

Lo último de mi tarea podía esperar hasta más tarde, pero aún quedaba un proyecto que requería la ayuda de los recursos de la biblioteca. A las nueve de la noche tenía que entregar una reseña de Othello al editor del eSuna y me había propuesto ir a comer tan pronto lo terminara. Guardando todas mis pertenencias, caminé hasta los elevadores. Ya adentro, presioné el botón para cerrar las puertas, pero no presioné el número del piso de inmediato. Saqué mi celular y llamé otra vez al hospital.

-"Hola"- Le dije a la enfermera que contestó. -"Mi amiga esta en recuperación por una cirugía y cuando verifiqué temprano en la tarde, me dijeron que saldría de recuperación esta noche. Su nombre es Ino Yamanaka."- Hubo una pausa en donde solo se escuchaba el clic del teclado de la computadora.

-"Parece que dentro de una hora la van a llevar a un cuarto privado."

-"¿Cuándo termina las horas de visita?"

-"A las ocho."

-"Gracias."

Me desconecté, presioné el botón del tercer piso y comencé a ascender. En el tercer piso, seguí los letreros hacia la sección de colecciones esperando que si leía varias reseñas de teatro en el periódico local, iluminaría mi musa.

-"Disculpe"- Le dije a la bibliotecaria detrás del escritorio de colecciones. -"Intento encontrar copias de crónicas o el Portland Press Herald del año pasado. Particularmente la sección de teatro."

-"No tenemos cosas tan recientes en la sección de colecciones"- Dijo ella -"Pero si buscas online, creo que el Portland Press Herald tiene archivos en su página. Sigue directo por el pasillo que esta tras de ti y verás a tu izquierda el laboratorio de computadoras."

Dentro del laboratorio firmé para usar una computadora. Estaba a punto de sumergirme en mi tarea cuando una idea se me cruzó. No podía creer que no se me hubiera ocurrido antes. Luego de confirmar que nadie estaba mirando sobre mi hombro, busqué "Sasuke Uchiha" en Google. Tal vez encontraría algún artículo que arrojara luz sobre su pasado. Tal vez tenía un blog. Fruncí el ceño al ver los resultados de mi búsqueda. Nada. Ningún Facebook, ningún MySpace, ningún blog. Era como si él no existiera.

-"¿Cuál es tu historia, Sasuke?"- Murmuré. -"¿Quién eres realmente?"

Media hora después había leído varias reseñas y mis ojos estaban vidriosos. Extendí mi búsqueda online a todos los periódicos en Maine. Un enlace al periódico de la Preparatoria Kinghorn llamó mi atención y pasaron unos segundos antes de que reconociera el nombre.

Gaara se había transferido de la Preparatoria Kinghorn. Por puro capricho, decidí leerlo. Si la escuela era tan elite como Sasori decía, probablemente tendría un periódico respetable. Pinché el enlace, busqué en la página de archivo y al azar escogí febrero 10 de este año. Luego de un momento tuve un encabezado.

ESTUDIANTE INTERROGADO POR ASESINATO EN LA PREPARATORIA KINGHORN Moví mi silla para acercarme más, atraída por la idea de leer algo más emocionante que las reseñas de teatro. El estudiante de dieciocho años de edad que asiste al colegio Kinghorn y fue interrogado por la policía en relación a lo que ha sido bautizado como "El Colgado de Kinghorn", ha sido liberado sin ningún cargo. Después de que el cuerpo de Matsuri Miyamoto, de dieciocho años de edad, fuera encontrado colgado de un árbol del campus del Colegio Kinghorn, la policía interrogó al estudiante de segundo curso Sabaku no Gaara, quién fue visto con la víctima en la noche de su muerte.

Mi mente procesaba la información lentamente. ¿Gaara fue interrogado como parte de una investigación de asesinato?

Matsuri trabajaba como mesera en Blind Joe's. La policía confirmó que Matsuri y Gaara fueron vistos caminando juntos en el campus, tarde en la noche del sábado. El cuerpo de Matsuri fue descubierto en la mañana del domingo y Gaara fue liberado en la tarde del lunes luego de que una nota suicida fuera encontrada en el apartamento de Matsuri.

-"¿Encontraste algo interesante?"- Salté al escuchar la voz de Gaara detrás de mí.

Me giré y lo encontré recargado del marco de la puerta. Sus ojos estaban estrechos y su boca parecía una línea recta. Algo frío me recorrió, como un sonrojo, pero al revés. Moví mi silla un poco a la derecha, intentando ponerme frente al monitor de la computadora.

-"Estoy… Estoy terminando mi tarea. ¿Y tú? ¿Qué estás haciendo? No te escuché venir. ¿Desde cuándo estas ahí parado?"

Mi voz se escuchaba por todo el lugar. Gaara se alejó del marco y entró al laboratorio. Sin mirar, busqué a tientas el botón de apagar. Dije -"E-estoy intentando inspirarme para una reseña de teatro que se supone debo entregar a mi editor más tarde en la noche."

Todavía seguía hablando demasiado rápido. ¿Dónde estaba el botón? Gaara observó alrededor mío.

-"¿Reseñas de teatro?"- Mis dedos rozaron un botón y escuché el monitor ponerse negro.

-"Lo siento, ¿qué dijiste que estabas haciendo?"

-"Estaba pasando por aquí cuando te vi. ¿Pasa algo? Pareces… nerviosa."

-"Ah, es un bajón de azúcar."- Puse mis papeles y mis libros en una pila y los metí dentro de mi mochila. -"No he comido desde el almuerzo."

Gaara agarró una silla y la rodó hasta estar junto a mí. Él se sentó con el espaldar de la silla frente a él y se acercó más, invadiendo mi espacio personal. -"Tal vez te pueda ayudar con la reseña."- Yo me alejé.

-"Va-vaya. Eso es de verdad m-muy amable de tu parte, p-pero lo voy a dejar por ahora. Necesito comer algo. Es buen momento para un descanso."

-"Bien, entonces déjame comprarte comida"- Dijo él. -"¿No hay un restaurante a la vuelta de la esquina?"

-"Gracias, pero mi papá me estará esperando. Estuvo fuera del pueblo toda la semana y regresa hoy."

Estaba asustada, normalmente no lo juzgaría por algo que no puedo estar segura que haya hecho, además siempre ha sido amable conmigo. Me paré y traté de pasarle, pero él sacó su celular y me detuvo con él en el ombligo.

-"Llámalo."- Yo miré el teléfono y pensé en una excusa.

-"N-no me permiten salir en noches de escuela."

-"Se le llama mentir, Hinata. Dile que tu tarea te tomó más tiempo del que pensabas. Dile que necesitas otra hora en la biblioteca. El no sabrá la diferencia."- La voz de Gaara había cobrado un tono que nunca antes había escuchado. Sus ojos azules me abofetearon con una frialdad recién descubierta y su boca se veía más delgada.

-"A mi papá no le gusta que ande con chicos que no conoce"- Dije. Gaara sonrió, pero no era una sonrisa cálida.

-"Ambos sabemos que no te preocupan mucho las reglas de tu papá porque la noche del sábado estuviste conmigo en Delphic, además ese día teníamos planes y desapareciste."

-"Tuve un pe-pequeño problema, quizá de-después podamos s-salir otra vez."

Tenía mi mochila colgada de un hombro y estaba agarrando el mango. Ni dije nada. Pasé a Gaara y salí rápidamente del laboratorio, dándome cuenta de que si él encendía el monitor, vería el artículo. Pero no había nada que pudiera hacer ahora. A mitad de camino hacia el escritorio de colecciones, me atreví a mirar sobre mi hombro.

La pared de cristal del laboratorio mostraba que estaba vacío. Gaara no se veía por ninguna parte. Regresé a la computadora, manteniéndome en guardia en caso de que él apareciera. Encendí el monitor; el artículo de la investigación del asesinato aún seguía allí. Envié una copia a la impresora más cercana, la guardé dentro de mi carpeta, cerré la ventana de internet y me apresuré a salir.


	12. Chapter 12

Mi teléfono celular zumbó en mi bolsillo y después de confirmar que ninguna bibliotecaria me estaba mirando de mala manera, contesté. -"¿Papá?"

-"Hinata"- Dijo él. -"Adelante mi regreso, surgió un problema con la clínica. Estoy de camino, llegaré a casa pronto. ¿Dónde estás?"

-"¡Ho-hola! No te esperaba hasta más tarde. Justo ahora me estoy yendo de la biblioteca.

-"Si esperas cuarenta y cinco minutos, podemos llevarte a casa. Estoy en la 95, justo afuera de Portsmouth."

Busqué alrededor un reloj. Antes de ir a casa quería ir al hospital para ver a Ino.

-"E-espera, llevarme a casa? A caso Neji viene contigo?" Dije más nerviosa de lo que estaba, sabía que cuando él venía a casa estaba vigilada constantemente pero en estos momentos eso sería bueno ¿No? Además siempre me ha gustado estar cerca de él.

-"Si, te dije que hubo un problema y el esta ayudándome"

-"Bu-bueno el asunto es que necesito visitar a Ino. ¿Está bien si nos reunimos en casa? N-no voy a t-tardar mucho… lo prometo."

-"Hinata, hable con Inoichi esta mañana, está buscando al responsable de lo que paso, Neji se preocupó cuando se enteró y por eso mismo estará cuidándote, pero hablaremos más tarde sobre esto". Se quedó callado unos segundos. –"Me alegra saber que estas bien hija."

Mi corazón brinco de emoción, mi padre normalmente no expresa su cariño, no desde que mamá murió.

-"Gracias pa-padre, nos vemos en casa p-pronto"

El Centro Médico de Coldwater es una estructura de tres pisos construidos en ladrillo y con una acera techada que lleva hacia la entrada principal. Pasé por la puerta giratoria de cristal y me detuve para preguntar sobre Ino. Me dijeron que hacía media hora que la habían movido a un cuarto y que las horas de visitas terminaban en quince minutos. Localicé los elevadores y presioné el botón que me elevaría al siguiente piso. Cuando llegué a la habitación 207, empujé la puerta.

-"¿Ino?"- Aparté un ramillete de globos que estaban tras de mi, atravesé el pequeño vestíbulo y la encontre reclinada en la cama, con su brazo izquierdo enyesado y colgado sobre su cuerpo.

-"¡Hola!"- Dije cuando vi que estaba despierta. Ino dejó escapar un suspiro.

-"Amo a las drogas. De verdad. Son fantásticas. Mucho mejor que un capuchino de Enzo. Oye, eso rimó. Enzo Capuchino. Es una señal. Estoy destinada a ser poeta. ¿Quieres escuchar otro poema? Soy buena improvisando."

-"Eh…"

Una enfermera entró calladamente y empezó a hacer ajustes alrededor de la VI de Ino. -"¿Te sientes bien?"- Le preguntó a Ino.

-"Olvida lo de ser poeta"- Dijo Ino. -"Estoy destinada a ser una comediante. Toc, toc."

-"¿Qué?"- La enfermera entornó los ojos. -"¿Quién es?"

-"Garra"- Dijo Ino.

-"¿Garra qué?"

-"¡Agarra tu toalla que nos vamos a la playa!"

-"Quizá necesite menos analgésicos"- Le dije a la enfermera.

-"Demasiado tarde. Le acabo de dar otra dosis. Espera a que la veas dentro de diez minutos."

Ella salió por la puerta.

-"¿Y?"- Le pregunté a Ino. -"¿Cuál es el veredicto?"

-"¿El veredicto? Ahmm mi doctor esta bueno, más que bueno." Puse los ojos en blanco. –"No me mires así. Sabes que tengo debilidad por los chicos lindos.

-"Me refiero al veredicto…"- Señalé su brazo.

-"Ah. Un brazo roto, una concusión y varios cortes, rasguños y moretones. Gracias a mis reflejos rápidos, salté fuera del camino antes de que pudiera sufrir peores daños. Cuando se trata de reflejos, soy como un gato. Soy Gatúbela. La única razón de que él pudiera hacerme daño fue por la lluvia. A los gatos no les gusta el agua. Nos afecta. Es nuestra kriptonita."

-"Lo siento tanto"- Le dije a Ino con sinceridad. -"Debería ser yo la que estuviera en la cama del hospital."

-"¿Y coger todas las drogas? Ah-ah. De ninguna manera."

-"¿La policía ha encontrado alguna pista?"- Pregunté.

-"Nada."

-"¿Ningún testigo?"

-"Estábamos en un cementerio en medio de un aguacero"- Señaló Ino. -"La mayoría de la gente normal estaba bajo techo."

Ella tenía razón. La mayoría de la gente normal estaba bajo techo. Por supuesto Ino y yo habíamos estado afuera… junto con la chica misteriosa que siguió a Ino cuando salió del Victoria's Secret.

-"¿Cómo pasó?"- Pregunté.

-"Estaba caminando al cementerio como habíamos planeado, cuando de la nada escuché pasos que se acercaban desde atrás"- Explicó Ino. -"Ahí fue cuando miré hacia atrás y todo fue demasiado rápido. Hubo un flash de una pistola y él arremetiendo contra mí. Como le dije a los policías, mi cerebro no estaba exactamente transmitiendo 'coge una ID visual'. Era más como '¡Santos espectáculos fenomenales, estoy a punto de que me aparruchen!' Él gruñó, me golpeó tres o cuatro veces con la pistola, agarró mi bolso y corrió."

Estaba más confundida que nunca. -"Espera. ¿Era un chico? ¿Viste su cara?"

-"Por supuesto que era un chico. Él tenía ojos oscuros… ojos color carbón. Aunque después creí haber visto sus ojos rojos, supongo que fue después de recibir el primer golpe. Pero es todo lo que vi. Él llevaba puesta una máscara de esquiar."

Cuando mencionó la máscara de esquiar, mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente. Era el mismo chico que saltó frente al Mustang, estaba segura de eso. No lo había imaginado. Ino era la prueba. Recordé la manera en que desapareció toda la evidencia del choque. Quizá tampoco había imaginado esa parte. Este chico, sea quien fuera, era real y estaba ahí afuera. Pero, si no había imaginado los daños al Mustang ¿Qué pasó en realidad esa noche? ¿Mi vista o mi memoria fueron de alguna manera… alteradas? Después de un momento, un montón de preguntas secundarias corrieron a mi mente. ¿Qué quería él esta vez? ¿Tenía él alguna conexión con la chica que estaba a fuera del Victoria's Secret? ¿Sabía él que yo estaba de compras en el muelle? Llevar puesta una máscara constituía un plan avanzado, así que él debió haber sabido de antemano dónde yo iba a estar. Y él no quería que yo reconociera su rostro.

-"¿A quién le dijiste que íbamos a ir de compras?"- Le pregunté a Ino de repente. Ella puso una almohada detrás de su cuello, intentando estar más cómoda. -"Mi mamá."

-"¿Eso es todo? ¿A nadie más?"

-"Tal vez se lo mencioné a Gaara."- Mi sangre pareció detenerse súbitamente.

-"¿Le d-dijiste a Gaara?"

-"¿Por qué tanto escándalo?"

-"Hay algo que necesito decirte"- Dije discretamente. -"¿Recuerdas la noche que conduje el Mustang hasta casa y choqué con un venado?"

-"¿Sí?"- Ella dijo, frunciendo el ceño.

-"No fue un venado. Fue un chico. Un chico con una máscara de esquiar."

-"¿De verdad?"- Ella susurró. -"¿Me estás diciendo que mi ataque no fue al azar? ¿Me estás diciendo que este chico quiere algo de mí? No, espera. Él quiere algo de ti. Yo llevaba puesta tu chaqueta. Él pensó que yo era tú."

Todo mi cuerpo se sintió pesado. Luego de un momento de silencio, ella dijo

-"¿Estas segura que no le dijiste a Sasuke que íbamos a ir de compras? Porque ahora pensando, creo que el chico tenía la complexión de Sasuke. Alto. Delgado. Fuerte. Sexy, sin contar la parte del ataque."

-"Los ojos de Sasuke no son color carbón. Mucho menos rojos, son simplemente negros"- Señalé.

Pero estaba incómodamente consiente de que yo sí le había mencionado a Sasuke que íbamos a ir de compras al muelle. Ino levantó un hombro indecisamente.

-"Tal vez sus ojos solo eran negros. No recuerdo. Todo pasó muy rápido. Puedo ser específica con la pistola," ella dijo amablemente. "Estaba apuntando directamente a mí."

Mentalmente moví un par de piezas del rompecabezas. Si Sasuke atacó a Ino, él debió haberla visto salir de la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta y pensó que era yo. Cuando se dio cuenta que había seguido a la chica equivocada, golpeó a Ino con la pistola por coraje y desapareció.

El único problema era que no podía imaginar a Sasuke siendo tan brutal con Ino. No era su estilo. Además, se supone que él iba estar toda la noche en una fiesta en la costa.

-"¿Tu atacante se parecía en algo a Gaara?"- Pregunté.

Observé a Ino absorber la pregunta. La droga que le habían administrado parecía que la estaban haciendo pensar más lento y prácticamente podía escuchar a los engranajes de su cerebro entrar en acción.

-"Él era como veinte libras más delgado y cuatro pulgadas más alto que Gaara."

-"Todo esto es culpa mía"- Dije. -"Nunca debí haber dejado que salieras de la tienda llevando puesta mi chaqueta."

-"Sé que no quieres escuchar esto"- Dijo Ino, luciendo como si estuviera luchando contra un bostezo inducido por los analgésicos. -"Pero mientras más lo pienso más similitudes veo entre Sasuke y mi atacante. La misma complexión. Caminaba igual y tenía piernas largas. Qué pena que su expediente escolar estuviera vacío. Necesitamos una dirección. Necesitamos investigar su vecindario. Necesitamos encontrar a una abuelita crédula a quién podamos convencer de poner una webcam en su ventana y apuntar a la casa de él. Porque hay algo en Sasuke que no está bien."

-"¿D-de verdad crees que Sasuke te pudo haber hecho esto?"- Pregunté todavía sin haberme convencido.

Ino se mordió el labio. –"Yo creo que él está ocultando algo. Algo grande."

Yo no iba a discutir eso. Ino se acomodó en su cama.

–"Siento hormigueo en todo mi cuerpo. Me siento…bien."

-"No tenemos una dirección"- Dije -"Pero si sabemos en dónde trabaja."

-"¿Estás pensando lo que yo estoy pensando?"- Preguntó Ino con sus ojos resplandeciendo brevemente a través de la sedación química.

-"Basado en experiencias anteriores, espero que no."

-"Debemos descubrir más sobre el pasado de Sasuke. Oye, apuesto a que si lo documentamos, el entrenador hasta nos dará créditos extras."

Completamente dudable puesto que, si Ino estaba envuelta, la tarea detectivesca probablemente tomaría un giro ilegal. Sin mencionar que este trabajo detectivesco en particular no tenía nada que ver con biología. El chico de la máscara estaba ahí afuera planeando su próximo ataque. Tenía sentido que tal vez Sasuke sabía lo que estaba pasando. El chico de la máscara había saltado frente al Mustang el día después de que Sasuke se había vuelto mi compañero de biología. Tal vez no era una coincidencia. Justo en ese momento la enferma asomó su cabeza por la puerta.

-"Son las ocho"- Me dijo ella, dando golpecitos a su reloj. -"Las horas de visitas terminaron."-

-"Salgo en seguida"- Dije.

Tan pronto sus pasos se perdieron por el pasillo, cerré la puerta del cuarto. Quería privacidad antes de decirle lo de la investigación de asesinato en donde estaba envuelto Gaara. No obstante, cuando regresé a la cama de Ino, era aparente que su medicación había tocado fondo.

-"Aquí viene"- Dijo ella con una expresión de puro éxtasis. -"El torrente de droga… en cualquier momento… la oleada de calor… adiós, Sr. Dolor…"

-"Ino… Esto de verdad es importante."

-"Toc, toc."

-"Es sobre Gaara."

Ella rompió a reír histéricamente. Comprendí que no tenía caso intentar hablar del tema.

-"Llámame mañana si te dan de alta."-

Detuve el Fiat en el garaje y guardé las llaves en el bolsillo. De camino a casa el cielo carecía de estrellas y obviamente una liviana lluvia comenzó a caer. Jalé la puerta del garaje, llevándola hasta el suelo y asegurándola. Fui a la cocina. En algún lugar del segundo piso había una luz encendida y un momento después Neji estaba abrazándome.

Mi cara se sonrojo por ese gesto, hacia tanto que no sentía esta calidez.

-"Estoy tan feliz de que estés bien, Hinata"- Dijo, apretándome con fuerza.

Correspondí su abrazo. –"M-me alegra que es-estes aquí."

Bueno como ya lo había dicho, este fic está completamente basado en" Hush Hush" Es un libro que leí hace bastantes años, pero quería compartirlo poniendo de pareja a Sasuke y Hinata, aunque claro he metido otros personajes porque amo a Gaara y a Neji, espero pronto poder meter a Naruto, no sé como pero estará, Tampoco sé si poner a Neji como familiar de Hinata o algún amor de la infancia… Y Gaara, no quiero que sea malo pero no quiero cambiar tanto la historia.

Si quieren sugerir algo respecto a la historia, seria genial… Tomare en cuenta sus opiniones.


	13. Chapter 13

La noche siguiente a las siete la entrada al estacionamiento estaba repleta. Después de casi una hora de rogar, Ino y yo habíamos convencido a sus padres que necesitábamos celebrar su primera noche fuera del hospital. Pero teníamos una segunda intención. Aparqué el Mustang en un espacio apretado del estacionamiento y apagué el motor.

-" Ew." - Dijo Ino cuando le pasé las llaves y mis dedos rozaron los suyos - ¿Crees que puedes sudar un poco más?

\- "Estoy nerviosa."

\- "¿En serio?, no tenía ni idea." - Inadvertidamente miré la puerta – "Sé lo que estás pensando." - Dijo Ino apretando sus labios –" Y la respuesta es no. No de ninguna manera."

\- "No sabes lo que estoy pensando." - Dije. Ino apretó mi brazo.

\- "Seguro como la mierda que no."

\- "No iba a correr." – Dije.

\- "Mentirosa."

El martes era la noche libre de Sasuke, Ino me metió en la cabeza que ése sería el momento perfecto para ir al trabajo de Sasuke en el Bordeline a interrogar de sus compañeros. Me visualicé encaminándome hacia el bar, dándole al camarero una coqueta mirada a lo Sakura Haruno, y luego dirigiéndome sin problemas al asunto de Sasuke. Necesitaba la dirección de su casa. Necesitaba alguna detención previa. Necesitaba saber si él tenía alguna conexión con el chico de la máscara de esquí, sin importar lo insignificante que fuera. Necesitaba averiguar por qué el chico de la máscara de esquí y la chica misteriosa estaban en mi vida.

Eché un vistazo dentro de mi bolso, verificando –doble para asegurarme que la lista de preguntas del interrogatorio que había preparado estaba todavía conmigo. Un lado de la lista contenía las preguntas sobre la vida personal de Sasuke. El otro lado tenía información descarada. Por si acaso.

\- "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa." - Dijo Ino –" ¿Qué es eso?"

\- "Nada". - Dije doblando la lista. Ino trató de agarrar la lista, pero fui más rápida y la metí en mi bolso antes de que ella pudiera cogerla.

\- "Regla número uno." - Dijo Ino – "No hay tal cosa como notas para coquetear."

\- "Hay una excepción a toda regla."

\- "¡Y tú no la eres!"

Agarró dos bolsas del asiento trasero y giró saliendo del coche. Tan pronto como salí, ella utilizó su brazo bueno para lanzar las bolsas por encima del capote del Mustang hacia mí.

\- "¿Qué es esto?" - Pregunté cogiendo las bolsas. Las manijas estaban atadas y no podía ver dentro, pero la base inconfundible de un maldito tacón de punta amenazó con salir a través del plástico. – "No puedo caminar con tacones altos."

-"Lo bueno es que no son altos, entonces."

\- "Parecen altos." - Dije ojeando el tacón de punta saliente.

\- "Casi cinco pulgadas. Dejan de llamarse "altos" antes de cuatro."

Maravilloso. Si no me rompo el cuello, podría llegar a humillarme mientras le sonsaco los secretos de Sasuke.

-"Éste es el trato." Dijo Ino mientras andábamos por la acera de las puertas delanteras –"Soy invitada por un par de personas. Cuantos más mejor, ¿bien?"

\- "¿Quién?"- Pregunté sintiendo los profundos retorcijones de que algo andaba mal en la boca de mi estómago.

-"Sasori y Gaara".

Antes de que tuviera tiempo para decirle a Ino exactamente lo malo que pensé que era esta idea, ella dijo: -"Momento de la verdad. Me he estado viendo un poco con Sasori. A escondidas."

\- ¿Qué?

–"Deberías ver su casa. Bruce Wayne no puede competir. O sus padres son traficantes de drogas en América del Sur o vienen realmente de una familia adinerada. Y dado que no los he conocido aún, no podría decir cuál."

Estaba perpleja como para hablar. Mi boca se abrió y se cerró, pero nada salió.

-"¿Cuándo pasó esto?" - Finalmente pude preguntar.

\- "Justamente casi después de aquella fatídica mañana en Enzo's."

-"¿Fatídica? Ino, no tenías idea..."

\- "Espero que hayan llegado primero y hayan reservado una mesa." - Dijo Ino estirando su cuello mientras ojeaba a la muchedumbre amontonada alrededor de las puertas. –"No quiero esperar. Estoy seriamente a dos cortos minutos de morir de hambre."

Agarré a Ino por su codo bueno, empujándola a un lado.

-"Hay algo que necesito decirte..."

-"Lo sé, lo sé." - Dijo ella –"Crees que hay una pequeña posibilidad de que Gaara me atacara el domingo por la noche. Bueno, creo que estás confundiendo a Gaara con Sasuke. Y después de que hagas algo detectivesco esta noche, los hechos me apoyarán. Créeme, quiero saber quién me atacó tanto como tú, probablemente aún más. Es personal ahora. Y dado que estamos aconsejándonos la una a la otra, ésta es la mía. Mantente alejada de Sasuke. Solo para estar segura."

-"Me alegro de que pienses esto detenidamente." - Dije concisamente. –"Pero aquí la cosa es que encontré un artículo..."

Las puertas del Bordeline se abrieron. Una fresca ola de calor llevaba el olor de limas y cilantro circulando hacia nosotras, junto con el sonido de un grupo de mariachis a través de los altavoces.

-"Bienvenidas al Bordeline." Un camarero nos saludó – "¿Solo ustedes dos esta noche?"

Gaara estaba parado en el vestíbulo. Nos vimos el uno al otro al mismo momento. Su boca sonrió pero sus ojos no lo hicieron.

-"Señoritas." - Dijo él frotando sus manos mientras se acercaba –"Lucen magníficas, como siempre." Mi piel se erizó.

\- "¿Dónde está tu compañero de crimen" - Preguntó Ino echando un vistazo alrededor del vestíbulo. Faroles de papel colgando desde el techo, y un mural de un pueblo mexicano abarcaban dos paredes. Las mesas de espera se llenaron a la capacidad. No había señal de Sasori.

-"Malas noticias." - Dijo Gaara –"El hombre está enfermo. Vas a tener que conformarte conmigo."

–"¿Enfermo? - Demandó Ino - ¿Cómo que enfermo? ¿Qué clase de excusa es?

Estaba teniendo un mal momento comprendiendo la idea de que algo estaba pasando entre Ino y Sasori. Ninguna parte de mí se sentía cómoda con la idea de Ino pasando tiempo a solas con Sasori. No necesariamente por lo desagradable que fuera él o por lo poco que sabía de él, sino porque la única cosa que sabía es que: él era amigo íntimo de Gaara.

El camarero nos entregó tres menús y nos llevó a una mesa tan cerca de la cocina que podía sentir el fuego de los hornos atravesando las paredes. A nuestra izquierda estaba la barra de salsas. A nuestra derecha las puertas de vidrio húmedo con condensación que conducía hacia un patio. Mi blusa de popelina ya se adhería a mi espalda. Mi sudor podría haber tenido más que ver con la noticia de Ino y Sasori que con el calor.

\- "¿Está bien?" - El camarero preguntó gesticulando hacia la mesa.

\- "Está perfecto." - Dijo Gaara encogiéndose de hombros para quitarse su chaqueta de aviador. -"Me encanta este lugar. Si el espacio no te hace sudar, la comida lo hará."

La sonrisa del camarero se amplió. –"Ha estado aquí antes. ¿Puedo sugerirle empezar con patatas fritas y nuestra salsa más reciente de jalapeño? Es más picante todavía."

-"Me gustan las cosas picantes." - Dijo Gaara.

Estaba bastante segura de que estaba siendo lambón. Había sido demasiado generosa en pensar que él no era tan bajo como Sakura. Había sido demasiado generosa sobre su carácter, punto. Especialmente ahora que sabía que había sido investigado por presunto asesinato junto con quién sabe cuántos otros esqueletos en su armario. El camarero se le dirigió evaluándolo una vez más.

-"Volveré enseguida con patatas fritas y salsa. Su camarera estará aquí dentro de poco para tomar sus órdenes."

Ino se dejó caer en la primera silla. Me deslicé a su lado y Gaara tomó asiento frente a mí. Nuestros ojos conectaron, y había un deje de algo oscuro en los suyos. Resentimiento, muy probablemente. Quizás incluso hostilidad. Me preguntaba si él sabía que yo había visto el artículo.

-"El púrpura es tu color, Hinata." - Dijo él gesticulando hacia mi bufanda mientras la aflojaba de mi cuello y la ataba alrededor de la manija de mi bolso - Ilumina tus ojos.

Ino golpeó mi pie. Ella en realidad pensaba que él se refería a un cumplido.

-"A-así que" - Le dije a Gaara con una sonrisa forzada –"¿por qué no nos hablas del colegio Kinghorn?"

\- "Sí." - Intervino Ino. -"¿Hay sociedades secretas allí? ¿Cómo en las películas?"

\- "¿Qué decir?" - Dijo Gaara –"Gran escuela. Fin de la historia." - Tomó su menú y lo examinó

–"¿A alguien le interesa un aperitivo? Yo invito."

-"S-si es tan genial, ¿por qué te trasferiste?". Pregunte. Quería que confesara, tal vez una parte de mi creía que solo había sido un rumor, por algo aún estaba libre ¿No? El no parecía malo, quizá estaba teniendo sacando malas conclusiones sobre él.

Encontré sus ojos, trate de sostenerle la mirada. Un músculo en la mandíbula de Gaara saltó justo antes de que él esbozara una sonrisa.

-"Las chicas. Escuché que eran mucho más finas por estos lados. El rumor demostró ser cierto."

Me giñó el ojo y una sensación de hielo pasó de mi cabeza a mis pies.

-"¿Por qué Sasori no se transfirió también?" - Preguntó Ino – "Podríamos haber sido los cuatro fantásticos, solo con un poco más de vigor. Los fenomenales cuatro."

-"Los padres de Sasori están obsesionados con su educación. Lo juro por mi vida, está yendo directo a la cima. El chico no puede detenerse. Quiero decir, lo confieso, lo hago bien en la escuela, mejor que la mayoría. Pero nadie supera a Sasori. Él es un dios académico."

La mirada soñadora regresó a los ojos de Ino. –" Nunca he conocido a sus padres." - Dijo ella – "Las dos veces que he ido, o están fuera de la ciudad o están trabajando."

-"Trabajan mucho." –Dijo Gaara.

-"¿Dónde trabajan? - pregunté.

Gaara tomó un largo sorbo de su agua. Me pareció como si estuviera ganando tiempo mientras inventaba una respuesta.

-"Diamantes. Pasan mucho tiempo en África y Australia. - No sabía que Australia era grande en el negocio de diamantes." Dije.

-"Sí, tampoco yo." - Dijo Ino. De hecho, estaba bastante segura de que Australia no tenía diamantes. Punto.

Gaara estudió su menú más intensamente. -¿Qué van a pedir ambas? Estoy pensando en fajitas de carne, se ven buenas.

-"Si los padres de Sasori están en el negocio de diamantes, apuesto a que saben bastante sobre escoger el anillo de compromiso perfecto." - Dijo Ino –"Siempre he querido una esmeralda-corte gema."

Le di una patada a Ino debajo de la mesa. Ella me pinchó con su tenedor. Nuestra camarera llegó a la punta de la mesa al tiempo justo para preguntar.

\- "¿Algo de beber?" Gaara nos miró por encima de su menú, primero a mí, luego a Ino.

\- "Coca-cola light." - Dijo Ino.

-"Agua con rodajas de limón, por favor." - Dije.

La camarera regresó sorprendentemente rápido con nuestras bebidas. Su regreso fue mi excusa para dejar la mesa e iniciar la primera fase del plan, Ino me lo recordó con un segundo pinchazo bajo la mesa con su tenedor.

-"Ino." - Dije a través de mis dientes – "¿Quisieras acompañarme al servicio de damas?"

De repente no quería seguir adelante con el plan. No quería dejar a Ino sola con Gaara. Lo que quería era sacarla, hablarle de la investigación de asesinato y luego encontrar alguna forma de hacer que Gaara y Sasori desaparecieran de nuestras vidas.

-"¿Por qué no vas sola?" - Dijo Ino – "Creo que sería un mejor plan."

Ella gesticuló con su cabeza hacia el bar y articuló "ve", al mismo tiempo haciendo discretos movimientos de salir debajo de la mesa.

-"Planeaba ir sola, pero realmente me gustaría que me acompañaras."

-"¿Qué pasa con las chicas?"- Dijo Gaara plantando una sonrisa entre nosotras. –"Lo juro, nunca he conocido a una chica que pueda ir al baño sola." Se inclinó hacia adelante, muy cerca de mí y sonrió con complicidad. –"Déjame participar del secreto. En serio, te pagaré cinco dólares por cada uno."

Alcanzó su bolsillo trasero. –"Diez, si puedo ir y ver cuál es el problema tan grande.

Ino destelló una sonrisa. –"Pervertido. No te olvides de esto." Me dijo ella, refiriéndose a las zapatillas en las bolsas de plástico.

Las cejas de Gaara se arquearon.

-"Basura." Ino le explicó a él con un toque sarcástico. –"Nuestro cubo de basura está lleno. Mi madre me preguntó si podía tirar esto ya que estaba saliendo.

Gaara no parecía creerle, Pero a Ino eso no parecía importarle.

Me levanté, mis brazos cargaron las bolsas, tragué mi ardiente frustración. Moviéndome a través de las mesas, tomé el pasillo que conduce a los baños. El plan ahora era terminar con esto tan rápido como fuera posible. Tan pronto como volviera a la mesa, formularía una excusa sobre tener que salir, y empujaría a Ino hacia afuera. Con o sin consentimiento. Después de echar una ojeada por debajo de tres casillas del servicio de damas y confirmar que estaba sola. Cerré la puerta principal y vacié el contenido de las bolsas de en el mostrador.

Una peluca rubia, un sostén tan delgado que casi era transparente, un top de tirantes negro, una minifalda ajustada de tachuelas, medias negras y un par de zapatos de tacón de punta. ¿De verdad Ino pensó que yo podría usar esto? Mi rostro se sonrojo tan solo de pensar en ponerme esas prendas.

Metí la peluca, el sostén, el top y las medias de malla de nuevo dentro de las bolsas. Después de quitarme mis jeans, me puse la minifalda. Recogí un poco de mi cabello en una coleta y me apliqué el lápiz labial.

–"Puedes hacer esto." Se lo dije a mi reflejo, mis mejillas seguían sonrojadas, porque me sentía tan expuesta, casi podía jurar que la falda era tan corta que se vería algo más. Suspire.

–"Puedes actuar como Sakura. Seducir a hombres por secretos. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser?"

Me quité mis zapatos, los metí en la bolsa junto con mis jeans, luego tiré la bolsa debajo del mostrador, fuera de la vista. Y me coloque las zapatillas.

–"¿Esto estará bien?" Me pregunte. –"Bu-bueno n-no hay nada de malo en s-sacrificar un poco de orgullo si con eso Ino y yo estaremos bien."

Dos minutos después me estaba dirigiendo hacia la barra del bar.

El camarero me miró.

-"¿Dieciséis?" Supuso –"¿Diecisiete?"

Parecía más o menos cinco años mayor que yo y tenía el cabello blanco, con algo de azul, llevaba un aro de en su oreja derecha. Camiseta blanca y levis's. No se veía mal… ni bien, tampoco.

-"No soy una consumidora menor de edad." Le dije fuertemente por encima de la música y la circulante conversación. –"Estoy esperando a un amigo. Tengo una gran vista de las puertas aquí."

Recuperé la lista de preguntas de mi bolso y discretamente coloqué el papel debajo de un salero de vidrio.

–"¿Qué es eso?" - preguntó el camarero limpiando sus manos en una toalla y gesticulando hacia la lista. Deslicé la lista más allá bajo el salero.

-"Nada." Dije toda inocente. Él levantó una ceja. Decidí ser sencilla con la verdad. –"Es una lista… de compras. Tengo que comprar algunos comestibles de camino a casa."

¿Qué pasó con coquetear? Me pregunté. ¿Qué pasó con portarse como Sakura Haruno? Él me dio una mirada escrutadora que decidí que no todo era negativo.

-"Después de trabajar en este empleo durante cinco años, soy bastante bueno descubriendo mentirosos."

–"No soy una mentirosa." – Dije.

Quizás estaba mintiendo hace un momento, pero es solo una mentira. Una pequeña mentira no te hace ser un mentiroso.

-"Pareces una periodista." Dijo él.

–"Trabajo para el sitio web de mi escuela." Quería sacudirme. Los periodistas no infundían confianza en la gente. La gente generalmente sospechaba de los periodistas.

–"Pero no estoy trabajando esta noche." Corregí rápidamente. –"Estrictamente noche de placer. Nada de trabajo, ni base de datos, nada en absoluto. "

Después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio decidí que la mejor jugada era aventurarme primero. Aclaré mi garganta y dije: -"¿Es el Borderline el lugar predilecto de empleo para estudiantes de secundaria?"

-"Si, hay bastantes. Camareras y ayudantes, y por el estilo."

-"¿En serio?" Dije fingiendo sorpresa. –"Tal vez conozca algunos de ellos."

El camarero alzó sus ojos hacia el techo y se rascó sobre su barbilla. Su mirada en blanco no inspiraba mi confianza. Por no mencionar que no tenía mucho tiempo. Gaara podría estar echando drogas mortales a la coca-cola light de Ino.

–"¿Qué tal Sasuke Uchiha?" Pregunté. –"¿Él trabaja aquí?"

–"¿Sasuke? Sí, trabaja aquí. Un par de noches y fines de semana.

–"¿Estaba trabajando el domingo por la noche?"

Intenté no sonar demasiado curiosa, pero necesitaba saber si era posible para Sasuke haber estado en el muelle. Él dijo que tenía una fiesta en la costa, pero quizás sus planes habían cambiado. Si alguien verificaba que estaba en el trabajo el domingo por la noche, podría descartar su participación en el ataque de Ino.

–"¿El domingo?" - Dijo indiferente. –"Las noches son agitadas. No lo recuerdo."

–"¿Podría tener acceso a su solicitud de trabajo?

–"Eso sería un no."

–"Solo por curiosidad." Dije. –"¿Sabes si es posible poder ser contratado aquí si tienes un crimen en tu expediente?

–"¿Un crimen?" Soltó una gran carcajada. –"¿Estás bromeando?"

–"Está bien, quizás no un crimen, pero ¿qué tal un delito menor?

Extendió las palmas de sus manos en el mostrador y se acercó.

–"No." Su tono había cambiado de divertido a insultante.

–"Eso es bueno. Es realmente bueno saberlo."

Me acomodé de nuevo sobre la butaca del bar y sentí la piel de mis muslos cociéndose como plástico. Estaba sudando.

–"¿Sabes si Sasuke alguna vez tuvo una orden judicial? ¿Tiene historial de fugitivo?"

Sospeché que el camarero estaba sintiendo una mala vibra sobre mí, y decidí lanzar todas mis preguntas en un último esfuerzo... antes de que él me echara de la barra..., o peor, que me sacara del restaurante por acoso y conducta sospechosa.

–"¿Él tiene novia?" Dije bruscamente.

–"Oh! Ya veo, debes ser una de esas chicas locas que lo acosan." Sonrió. –"Si tanto te interesa ve y pregúntale." Dijo él. Parpadeé.

No, no podía ser, él no trabaja esta noche. A la amplia sonrisa del camarero, mi estómago parecía desmoronarse.

–"Él n-no trabaja esta noche… ¿o sí?" Pregunté. –"¡Se s-supone que él ti-tiene el martes libre!"

–"Normalmente, sí. Pero está cubriendo a Benji que está en el hospital. Ruptura de apéndice."

–"¿Te refieres a que Sasuke está aquí? ¿En este momento?"

Miré por encima de mi hombro, peinando mi peluca para cubrir mi perfil mientras escaneaba el área en busca de él.

–"Entró de vuelta a la cocina hace unos minutos." Yo ya estaba retirándome del banquillo de la barra.

–"Cre… creo que dejé el coche arrancado. ¡Pero fue genial hablar contigo!"

Me apuré lo más que pude para llegar al baño. Ya dentro del baño de damas, cerré la puerta detrás de mí, inhalé un par de veces con mi espalda pegada a la puerta, y luego fui al lavamanos y esparcí agua fría sobre mi cara. Sasuke iba a descubrir que lo estuve espiando. Mi memorable actuación garantizaría eso. En apariencia, esto era malo porque, bueno, era humillante. Pero cuando lo pensé, debía reconocer el hecho de que Sasuke era muy reservado.

A la gente reservada no le gustaba que husmearan en sus vidas. ¿Cómo actuaría cuando supiera que lo tenía bajo una lupa gigante? Ahora me preguntaba qué me había llevado allí, ya que por dentro no creía que Sasuke fuese el chico con la máscara de ski. Quizás él tenía secretos oscuros, perturbantes, pero andar correteando por ahí con una máscara de ski no era uno de ellos. Cerré la llave, y cuando miré hacia arriba, la cara de Sasuke estaba reflejada en el espejo. Grité y me di media vuelta. No estaba sonriendo, ni tampoco parecía entretenido.

–"¿Qué e-estás haciendo a-aquí?" Dije jadeando.

–"Trabajo aquí."

–"Me… me refiero a aquí. ¿Es que acaso no sabes leer? El símbolo de la puerta…

-"Estoy empezando a pensar que me estás siguiendo. Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tú estás ahí."

–"Qu-quería invitar a Ino a salir." Expliqué. –"Estuvo e-en el hospital."

Yo sonaba a la defensiva. Estaba segura de que eso me haría ver más culpable.

–"Nunca pensé e-en toparme co-contigo. Supuestamente estás en tu noche libre. ¿Y… y de qué estás hablando? Cada vez que me doy la vuelta, tú e-eres el que está ahí."

La mirada de Sasuke era aguda, intimidante, inquisidora. Calculaba cada una de mis palabras, cada uno de mis movimientos.

-"¿Quieres explícame que hacías?" Dijo.

-"¿Y t-tu quieres explicar dónde has e-estado? Has faltado los últimos dos días a la escuela.

Estaba casi segura de que Sasuke no me contaría sobre su paradero, pero dijo: -"Jugando Paintball. ¿Qué hacías en la barra?"

-"Hablaba con e-el Barman. ¿Acaso es un crimen?"

Puse una mano contra la encimera para equilibrarme, levanté mi pie para desabrochar el tacón. Me incliné ligeramente y tan pronto como lo hice, la lista de preguntas que hice voló de mi escote y cayó al suelo. Me arrodillé para tomarlo, pero Sasuke fue más rápido. La sostuvo sobre su cabeza mientras yo saltaba para obtenerla.

–" ¡De-devuélvemela! - Dije.

–"¿Tiene Sasuke alguna orden de restricción contra él?" - Leyó –"¿Es Sasuke un delincuente?"

-"¡Dá-me-lo!" - Dije entre dientes furiosamente.

Sasuke soltó una risa por lo bajo, y supe que había visto la siguiente pregunta.

–"¿Sasuke tiene novia?" – Mi corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido, la sangre se acumulaba en mis mejillas, porque tenía que pasarme esto a mí, debí ignorar los consejos de Ino.

Sasuke puso el papel en su bolsillo trasero. Estaba muy tentada de ir tras él, a pesar de su ubicación. Se echó hacia atrás en la encimera y niveló nuestros ojos.

–"Si vas a buscar información por ahí, preferiría que me preguntaras a mí."

–"Esas preguntas." - Hice señas hacia donde la había escondido. –"Eran una broma. Ino las escribió." - Añadí en una racha de inspiración. –"Es su culpa."

–"Conozco tu letra, Hinata."

–"B-bueno, ok, está bien." Empecé buscando una respuesta inteligente, pero me demoré mucho y perdí mi oportunidad.

–"No tengo ninguna orden de restricción." Dijo. –"No he cometido ningún delito."

Incliné mi barbilla hacia arriba.

–"¿Novia?"

Me dije que no me importaba cómo respondiera a eso. Cualquiera de las dos iba bien conmigo.

–"Eso no es de tu incumbencia." Dijo seriamente.

–"Trataste de besarme"- Le recordé. –"Lo convertiste en algo de mi incumbencia."

Una pequeña sonrisa merodeó por su boca. Tuve la impresión de que estaba recordando cada detalle de ese casi-beso, incluyendo mi gemido/suspiro.

–"Ex novia." Dijo después de un momento.

Mi estómago se cayó tan pronto como un repentino pensamiento saltó en mi mente. ¿Qué pasaba si la chica de Delphic y Victoria's Secret era la ex de Sasuke? ¿Qué pasaba si me había visto hablando con Sasuke y había asumido que había mucho más en nuestra relación? Si seguía sintiendo atracción por Sasuke, tenía sentido que ella estuviese lo suficientemente celosa como para seguirme por ahí. Unas pocas piezas del puzzle parecían encajar…

Entonces Sasuke dijo: –"Pero ella no anda por aquí."

–"¿A qué te refieres con que no anda por aquí?"

–"Se ha ido. Nunca volverá."

–"¿Te refieres a que… e-está muerta?" -Pregunté.

Sasuke no lo negó. Mi estómago se sintió repentinamente pesado y retorcido. No lo había esperado. Sasuke había tenido una novia, y ahora estaba muerta. La puerta del baño de damas sonó cuando alguien intentó entrar. Había olvidado que la había cerrado con llave, lo que me hizo dudar acerca de cómo entró Sasuke. Podría haber tenido una llave, o podría haber otra explicación. Una explicación acerca de la cual probablemente no querría pensar, como flotar bajo la puerta como el aire. Como el humo.

–"Necesito volver a trabajar. - Dijo Sasuke.

Me echó una ojeada que perduró un poco más bajo mis caderas. –"Falda asesina. Piernas mortales.

Antes de que pudiese tener un pensamiento coherente, él ya estaba pasando a través de la puerta. La anciana mujer que esperaba para entrar me miró, luego miró sobre su hombro a Sasuke, quien ya había desaparecido en el vestíbulo.

–"Cariño." Me dijo. –"Se ve tan resbaladizo como el jabón."

–"Buena descripción." - Mascullé.

Ella sacudió su corto, gris y ondulado cabello. –"Una chica se podría enjabonar con un jabón como ése."

Después de que me puse mi ropa nuevamente, volví a la mesa y me deslicé al lado de Ino. Gaara chequeó su reloj y levantó una ceja hacia mí.

–"Lo siento, me fui por mucho rato." Dije. –"¿Me perdí algo?"

–"No. - Dijo Ino. –"Lo mismo de siempre."

Ella golpeó mi rodilla, antes de que pudiese devolverle el golpe, Gaara dijo: –"Te perdiste a la camarera, te pedí un burrito rojo."

Una sonrisa espeluznante tiró las comisuras de su boca. Vi mi oportunidad.

–"En realidad, no estoy segura de que desee comer." Puse cara de estar nauseabunda, que no estaba del todo fingida. –"Creo que cogí lo que Sasori tiene."

–"Oh, mujer. ¿Te sientes bien?" Sacudí mi cabeza. –"Buscaré a nuestra camarera y le diré que cancele la comida." Sugirió Ino buscando las llaves en su cartera.

–"¿Y qué hay de mí?" - Dijo Gaara sonando sólo medio en broma.

–"En otra ocasión." - Dijo Ino, mientras caminaba en busca de la camarera.

Gaara se levantó y se sentó en el ahora asiento vacío de Ino, se acercó lo suficiente para ponerme nerviosa, alzo su mano y paso un mechón detrás de mi oreja.

–"¿Sucede algo Hinata? He visto que tratas de alejarme."

–"No… no es eso, d-de verdad me siento un poco mal." –Mentí.

Tomo una de mis manos y dijo: –"Si hay alguna cosa que te moleste, puedes decírmelo."

Su voz sonó tan seria, que causo un escalofrió en mi cuerpo. ¿Dónde estaba Ino? ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? La busque con la mirada, pero mis ojos se encontraron con los intensos ojos de Sasuke. ¿Estaba molesto? Esa mirada no la había visto antes, baje mi vista tratando de ignorar esos ojos intensos y me di cuenta que Gaara aun sostenía mi mano, inmediatamente me levante, tome mis cosas y le dije:

–"Esperare a Ino afuera."


	14. Chapter 14

Regresé a casa antes de tiempo. Giré la llave en la cerradura, tomé el picaporte y golpeé mi cadera contra la puerta. No había nadie en casa, Kurenai incluso se había ido más temprano, Neji y Papá se habían ido a una cena con unos socios del hospital.

Arrojé mi bolsa de mano en la oscuridad mientras le enviaba un mensaje a Neji para que le avisara a mi padre que ya estaba en casa, no estaba segura de cuándo regresarían pero me gustaba encontrar la casa tranquila, oscura y fría.

El reloj de pared en el pasillo marcaba la hora, y ocho dongs resonaron fuerte en el silencio. Yo iba caminando a la sala para prender la televisión, cuando se oyó un ruido detrás de mí. Yo grité.

-"¡Hinata" – Neji apareció detrás de mí cargando una caja. Yo tenía una mano sobre mi corazón y la otra contra la pared, como apoyo.

-"Me has asustado."

–"Lo siento, no te escuche llegar y estaba distraído ordenando unas cosas"

Me desplomé en el sillón más cercano mientras trataba de recuperar mi ritmo cardíaco normal. Mi imaginación había evocado un par de ojos despiadados detrás de un pasamontañas, tenía un enorme deseo de decirle a mi padre todo sobre la forma en que se había arrojado al Mustang y su papel como atacante de Ino. Me estaba acosando y era violento. No sabía qué hacer. Suspire.

–"¿Qué pasa Hinata?" Neji se sentó a mi lado. –"¿Hay algo preocupándote, lo sé"

–"No es nada, Neji… So-solo estoy estresada por los finales." Mentí. –"Por cierto, no estarías en la cena con Papá?"

–"Regrese antes, sabias que tu padre ha estado pensando en poner la casa en venta?"

–"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?"

–"No le gusta que tengas que quedarte aquí sola cuando él no está, está demasiado lejos de la ciudad, además de que es bastante grande la casa, normalmente solo tú estás aquí y después de lo que paso con Ino, es normal que esté preocupado."

No podíamos irnos, esta casa era todo para mamá, aquí estaban todos nuestros recuerdos, no podíamos simplemente dejarla. Si padre supiera que me han acosado estas últimas semanas ya nos habríamos ido de aquí.

–"Pe… pero esta es nuestra casa. Todos mis recuerdos están aquí. El recuerdo de mi madre está aquí.

No podía creer que papá no se sintiera igual. Haría lo que fuera por permanecer aquí. Después de eso sabía que no podría hablarle a mi padre sobre el chico con pasamontañas. El me llevaría inmediatamente de aquí.

–"¿Cómo estuvo la cena?" Neji cambio de tema.

–"Bien." - Dije malhumoradamente.

–"¿Cómo se está recuperando Ino?"

–"Ella puede regresar a la escuela mañana." Neji sonrío con ironía.

–"Fue bueno que se rompiera el brazo izquierdo. De otra forma no sería capaz de tomar notas en clase, y solo puedo imaginar lo decepcionante que hubiera sido para ella."

Me levante del sillón y camine rumbo a la cocina. –"Voy a hacer chocolate caliente." Me detuve y señalé por encima de mi hombro hacia la cocina. –"¿Quieres un poco?

–"En realidad, suena perfecto." Dijo Neji.

Baje las escaleras, todo estaba tan tranquilo, camine hacia la sala y ahí estaba ella, sentada.. En cuanto se dio cuenta de mi presencia dio unas palmaditas en el sofá a un lado de ella, me senté a su lado y le sonreí, hizo un movimiento con su mano invitándome a acostarme en su regazo.

–"Te extraño" Dije.

–"Yo también."

Mi madre comenzó a cepillar mi cabello con sus dedos.

–"¿Mamá cómo supiste que estabas enamorada de papá?" – Pregunté.

–"No lo sabía hasta que estábamos casados, después de un año."

-"Entonces… ¿por qué te casaste con él?"

-"Porque pensé que estaba enamorada. Y cuando crees que estás enamorada, estás dispuesta a resistir y hacer que funcione hasta que sea amor."

–"¿Papá alguna vez fue… misterioso?" Ella dio una risa sorprendida. – "¿Lo ves de esa manera?" Negué con la cabeza.

–"Hay un chico." Dije, incapaz de contener una sonrisa al pensar en Sasuke. –"Hemos estado saliendo últimamente. La mayoría por cosas de la escuela."

-"Ooh, un chico." - Dijo misteriosamente.

Mi alarma sonó, como todos los días, eran las siete de la mañana y no tenía ganas de salir de la cama, anoche después de mucho tiempo había soñado con mama, de alguna manera me sentía feliz al verla en mis sueños, creo que se debió a la plática con Neji.

Escuche murmullos en la parte de abajo, así que me cambie y baje inmediatamente. Neji y mi padre estaban listos para salir, harían un viaje a portland.

–"Regresaremos tarde Hinata." Dijo mi padre. "Cualquier cosa Llámame o a Neji, Kurenai no vendrá hoy."

–"Si padre, no te preocupes."

Me despedí de ellos y tan pronto como tuve la casa para mí sola, limpié la mesa de la cocina y lave los platos de la cena de ayer. Cuando por fin termine busqué mis libros de texto, Inglés, Historia mundial, Biología. Armada solo con un flamante lápiz nuevo del número dos, abrí el libro de encima y me puse a trabajar. Quince minutos después mi mente se rebeló, negándose a digerir otro párrafo del sistema feudal europeo. Me pregunté qué estaría haciendo Sasuke después del trabajo, ¿la tarea? Difícil de creer. ¿Comiendo pizza y viendo basketball por televisión? Tal vez, pero no lo sentía correcto. ¿Haciendo apuestas y jugando al billar en la Galería Bo? Parecía una buena suposición. Tenía el inexplicable deseo de conducir hacia Bo y defender mi comportamiento anterior, pero el pensamiento fue rápidamente puesto en perspectiva por el simple hecho de que no tenía tiempo. Tenía bastante tarea atrasada. Sin mencionar que Sasuke no era el tipo de chico al que podías salir a buscar y dar con él.

En el pasado nuestros encuentros habían ocurrido en su horario, no el mío. Siempre.

Desperté, me había quedado dormida en el sofá, mire la hora, ya eran las 8 de la noche, había dormido bastante tiempo y ya había oscurecido, Subí las escaleras para ponerme algo más cómodo. Empujé la puerta del cuarto y di tres pequeños pasos dentro antes de detenerme. Los cajones de la cómoda estaban revueltos, la ropa esparcida por el piso. La cama destrozada. Las puertas del armario estaban abiertas, colgando inclinadas de las bisagras. Libros y fotografías enmarcadas por todo el suelo. Vi el reflejo de movimiento en la ventana de la habitación y me di la vuelta. Él se detuvo detrás de mí, vestido de pies a cabeza de negro y con pasamontañas. Mi cabeza estaba en un torbellino de niebla, apenas comenzaba a transmitirle a mis piernas que corrieran, cuando abrió la ventana de par en par y salió con agilidad.

Bajé las escaleras de tres en tres. Me arrojé por la barandilla, volé por el pasillo hacia la cocina y marqué al 911. Quince minutos después una patrulla apareció en la entrada. Temblando, abrí la puerta y dejé entrar a los dos oficiales. El primer oficial que entró era alto pero no le preste demaciada atencion, detras de el estaba su compañero, se me hacia conocido, era alto y tenía el pelo casi tan negro como el de Sasuke, pero más largo y sus ojos, sus ojos eran los mismos que los de Sasuke de eso estaba segura, solo que tenía unas marcas en sus ojos. De una forma extraña, vagamente me recordaba a Sasuke. Tez mediterránea, cara simétrica, ojos hermosos. Se presentaron ellos solos, el oficial de pelo negro era el detective Itachi. Su compañero era el detective Pain.

–"¿Eres Hinata Hyuga?" - El detective Pain preguntó. Yo asentí.

–"Tus padres están en casa?" Negué con la cabeza. –"Entonces, ¿estás en casa sola?" Asenti.

-"¿Por qué no nos dices qué es lo que pasó?" - Preguntó cruzando sus brazos, mientras el detective Itachi caminaba un poco por la casa y observaba alrededor.

-"Estaba haciendo tarea en-en la sala." - Dije – "Cuando subí a mi habitación, lo vi a-a él. Todo era un desastre. Destrozó toda mi habitación.

–"¿Lo reconoció?"

–"Él usaba un pasamontañas. Y las luces estaban apagadas."

–"¿Alguna señal en particular? ¿Tatuajes?". Negue. -"¿Estatura? ¿Peso?"

Profundicé a regañadientes en mi memoria a corto plazo. Yo no quería revivir el momento, pero era importante que yo recordara las pistas.

–"Peso medio, alto. Más o menos del mismo tamaño que el detective Itachi"

-"¿Dijo algo?" Sacudí mi cabeza negando.

El detective Itachi reapareció y dijo a su compañero: -"Todo claro."

Luego subió al segundo piso. Las tablas del suelo crujían a medida que avanzaba por el pasillo abriendo y cerrando puertas. El detective Pain se dirigió a la puerta delantera e inspeccionó el cerrojo.

–"¿La puerta estaba abierta o dañada cuando saliste de casa?" Negué.

El detective Itachi apareció en la cima de las escaleras.

-"¿Puedes mostrarnos cuál es el daño?"

El detective Pain y yo subimos las escaleras juntos, me abrí camino por el pasillo hasta donde estaba el detective Itachi, justo dentro de mi dormitorio con las manos en las caderas, inspeccionando cuidadosamente mi habitación. Me quedé perfectamente inmóvil. Un hormigueo de temores se arrastraron a través de mí. Mi cama estaba hecha, mi pijama se encontraba sobre la almohada, tal como lo había dejado por la mañana. Mis cajones estaban en su lugar, las fotografías enmarcadas encima. El baúl al pie de mi cama estaba cerrado. El suelo estaba limpio. En la ventana colgaban cortinas largas y lisas, una a cada lado de la ventana cerrada.

–"Dice que vio al intruso." - Dijo el detective Itachi

Miraba abajo hacia mí con ojos duros que no se perdían nada. Ojos que eran expertos en detectar mentiras. Me detuve dentro del cuarto, pero desprendía el mismo toque familiar de confort y seguridad. Había una nota subyacente de violación y amenaza. Miré fijamente a la ventana tratando de mantener mi mano firme.

-"Cu-cuando entré él saltó por la ventana." El detective Itachi se asomó por la ventana.

–"Es una larga caída hasta el suelo."- Observó él e intentó abrir la ventana. "¿La aseguraste después de que se fuera?"

-"No, corrí abajo por las escaleras y llamé al 911.!

–"Alguien la aseguró." - El detective Itachi continuaba viéndome con ojos mordaces, su boca presionada en una línea rígida. –"No estoy seguro de que alguien pueda huir después de un salto como ese."

-"Voy a preguntártelo otra vez. Piensa realmente con cuidado. ¿Realmente viste a alguien en tu cuarto?"

Él no me creía. Creía que yo lo había inventado. Por un momento estuve tentada a pensar igual. ¿Qué me pasaba? ¿Por qué era mi realidad tan compleja? ¿Por qué la realidad nunca encajaba? Por el bien de mi salud me dije a mí misma que no era yo, era él. El chico con pasamontañas. Él estaba haciendo esto. No sabía cómo, pero él era el culpable.

El detective Pain rompió el tenso silencio diciendo: -"¿Cuándo estarán tus padres en casa?"

-"Vivo con mi padre. Tuvo que hacer un rápido viaje."

–"Necesitamos hacerles a los dos unas cuantas preguntas." - Él continuó.

Me señaló para que tomara asiento en la cama, pero sacudí mi cabeza aturdida.

–"¿Has roto recientemente con un novio?"

-"No."

–"¿Qué tal con las drogas? ¿Algún problema, ahora o en el pasado?"

–"No."

–"Mencionaste que vivías con tu padre. ¿Y tu madre? ¿Dónde está?"

-"Esto fue un error."- Dije –"Lo siento. No debí llamar."

Los dos oficiales intercambiaron miradas. El detective Pain cerró los ojos y se masajeó las esquinas interiores. El detective Itachi se veía como si ya hubiera tenido suficiente y estuviera listo para marcharse.

–"Tenemos cosas que hacer."- Dijo. –"¿Estarás bien aquí sola hasta que llegue tu padre?"

Yo difícilmente lo escuchaba. No podía alejar mis ojos de la ventana. ¿Cómo estaba él haciendo todo esto? Quince minutos. Tuvo quince minutos para encontrar la forma de regresar dentro y ordenar el cuarto antes de que la policía llegara. Y conmigo en el piso de abajo todo el tiempo. Al darme cuenta de que habíamos estado solos en la casa, juntos, me estremecí. El detective Pain extendió su tarjeta.

-"¿Podría llamarnos tu padre cuando llegue?"

–"Saldremos nosotros solos. - Dijo el Detective Itachi. Ya estaba a la mitad del pasillo.


End file.
